Sometimes People Can Surprise You
by SarahScott
Summary: My season 4.Brooke gets pregnant and Lucas choose Peyton over her. When Brooke thinks is going to be alone,she finds herself surrounded by friends that with time became family. Brathan, Brachel, Bake, Baley w/some naley. give it a chance! you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - It's my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! Hope you guys like it!**

**Season 4 (season 1-3 all happened but, season 3 finale was the naley party, neither the wedding nor the car accident happened). Flashbacks for explanations. **

**Brooke and Rachel leave Tree Hill after discovering that Brooke was pregnant. Lucas chooses Peyton again instead of Brooke. Nathan and Haley are happy, but something start to missing and change their relationship. karen discover she was pregnant with Keith's baby. Dan turned himself in to police for having killed his brother Keith. Deb was admitted to a rehabilitation clinic but was discharged.**

**There're lots friendships, I'm a big fan of Brooke and Rachel and I love Brathan, so this story has lots of it!**

**Oh.. and yeah ****I own nothing.**

Sometimes things do not always turns out the way we planned

Brooke was lying on her bed in the bedroom she shared with Rachel thinking about recent events when she looked to her desk and saw the photo, was the photo they take at the party when everything changed, probably the last picture where everyone was together . Looking at the photo a tear fell from his eyes.

_Flashback. _

Tric, Brooke was organizing everything for the party for naley and was stressed out from recent events, when she heard Rachel coming in and talking to her "Hey slut".

Only to Rachel and her crazy way to make her laugh these days. Her and Rachel did not start very well, but now they were very close and realized they have more in common than they thought. And also the fact that everyone seemed to forget about Brooke these days, Lucas was traveling with his mother and didn't call her once, Peyton disappeared without giving any sign of life only a note saying she was fine and back soon and Nathan and Haley were occupied with themselves, leaving only Rachel and oddly enough the two were doing really well.

Rachel arrived at Tric to help Brooke, even though she didn't like Haley that much Brooke had convinced her to help. They were laughing and organizing everything, it was almost ready. Every day they become more friends, sometimes Brooke wonder how Rachel knew, just looking at her that something was wrong.

They were behind the stage making final adjustments, Rachel was pretending that she believed every time Brooke said she was fine, when they heard their names being called. It was Mouth, he had come to fix the sound, they were going to meet him when Brooke got dizzy and had to be handled by Rachel not to fall.

She said it was just stress and had not eaten anything so far and that was fine, mouth and Rachel looked at each other not believing, but they let it slide because knowing Brooke she would get angry and go away.

Everything was over, everything was just perfect, the three were standing around admiring their amazing work when they heard clapping behind them, they turned and saw Nathan.

Nathan hugged and said Brooke "Brooke, everything is amazing, you outdid yourself this time!"

Mouth and Rachel gave him a look and feigned a cough, Nathan laughed and said, "bet you helped, thank you", they laughed and Rachel said, "It's nothing, it was all Brooke's idea" they all started to laugh. Until mouth spoke, "Gotta go, see you at party". After he left Brooke felt ill and ran to the bathroom.

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – the flashback is kinda long, sorry if it's confusing! I****t will get better, promise! **

Sometimes things don't always turns out the way we planned -

_Still on the Flashback__…_

Rachel and Nathan went after her, Rachel went into the bathroom and saw Brooke throwing up, she went at her side held to hair and ran her hand on her back. Brooke got up and went to the sink to wash up and Rachel kept looking at her.

They left the bathroom without saying anything and came face to face with Nathan who was worried about what was happening. Brooke looked at them and said "I'm good, no need to worry about it, it's just a cold or something" and then she before one of the two could say something.

Nathan and Rachel looked at each other while their friend was leaving, before Nathan could say what was in his mind, Rachel said, "I know, it's bullshit, there's something wrong, but I'm keeping my eye on her". The way she said took Nathan by surprise, he didn't know that side of Rachel, he look at her and said, "okay…I didn't know you guys were this close".

Rachel said, "Don't be so surprised, but I have feelings, I'm not what everyone thinks of me, and Brooke is important to me" Nathan smiled and said, "hey, I didn't mean like that I was just surprise by the friendship that's all, and believe me I know more than anyone what is to be two people, and I'm not making that mistake with you". They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence until she spoke, " Nathan, I gotta go, but I'll see you later".

He gave a kiss on her cheek and she walked away, but before she got to the door he said, "Rach," she looked at him and waited for him to continue, " If happens anything with Brooke call me, I know her for a long time and know how stubborn she is, if you need help tell me" Rachel nodded and said, "I got it but, I keep you informed " he smiled with the famous Scott grin and said "serves for you, too, if you need anything call me" and left before she could say anything, leaving her just with the most genuine smile on her face.

Brooke was living with Peyton, but since peyton was gone she has been living with Rachel because neither wanted to be alone. Some of her clothes were still in Peyton's house so she went there to pick out the clothes for the party, when she entered the room she stumbled with Peyton.

She did not believe what I was seeing, she went to the Peyton gave him a hug and asked "where were you? when you got home?, Are you ok?" Peyton gave an embarrassed laugh, and began to respond, one question at a time, "I went to see Jake, I got a 2 days and is .. I'm ok." Brooke did not know what to think, stood staring at Peyton, didn't know what to ask after that. The only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Jake?!?"

Peyton sat on her bed, she realized that would have to explain everything to Brooke willingly or not, she owed it to her. Then she began to tell, "I talked to my dad and he said to listen to my head and follow my heart, and that's what I decided to do" Brooke smiled,she was happy for Peyton, but the smile disappeared when she looked at the face of her friend and didn't see happiness.

Peyton went on to explain what happened between her and Jake leaving out a "small" part. Brooke pulled her into a hug and said "everything will be fine P. Sawyer," Peyton just nodded.

Brooke looked at her and asked, "you said you're got home 2 days ago," Peyton confirmed, Brooke just looked at her sadly and said, "why didn't you call me?" Peyton said, "I needed time alone to think about things".

Brooke went to the closet took the clothes she wanted and said, "today is the Party for Naley you remembered?", Peyton nodded her head, and didn't ask anything about the party, when Brooke was going to say something Peyton's phone rang, she picked it up and hit the skip button, Brooke thought to ask who it was but gave up and walked away with her clothes up to the door and said, "so I guess I'll see you at the party".

Peyton agreed and asked the question that Brooke did not really want to hear, especially her mouth, "you have news of Lucas?" Brooke looked at Peyton and shook her head, after a silence Brooke asked what I was afraid to know but had to ask, "and you?"

Okay, the moment of truth she thought, but peyton looked at her and said "no", with that Brooke sighed and left. She stopped on the way back and said, "by the way I'm living with Rachel if you interest where I've been all this time," Peyton looked at her, but had no chance to say anything because soon after Brooke left. When she turned her back Peyton picked up the phone and had a message from Luke.

Brooke and Rachel were getting ready for the party with Rachel not taking her eyes off of Brooke, with lots of concern and Brooke was feeling bad and pretending to be ok and hadn't yet spoken about Peyton's the return to Rachel.

Rachel was applying makeup when she felt Brooke watching her, she decided to stop playing around and find out just what was happening. She turned from the mirror and look at Brooke, the two stood in silence, until Rachel asked, "Are you ready?", Brooke looked at her don't understanding what she was talking about, Rachel went on "to tell me what really is going on", Brooke nodded and sat on the bed with a tear falling from your eyes.

Rachel gave her time to talk, Brooke wiped the tears and looked at Rachel and said, "I think I'm pregnant."

Rachel didn't move, looked into her eyes and said "I know, I was hoping you tell me," Brooke wasn't surprising that Rachel suspected, she looked at her and asked, "what am I gonna do?," Rachel came closer and said " I don't know but we're going to figure it out together. You're not alone in this B."

Just then Brooke noticed that something changed, she remembered when she spoke to Lucas when she was naked in the back of his car, how many times in life we can look at and say that was when everything changed, and she knew that moment, with Rachel, was one of those.

She was supposed to be afraid, gosh she is scared since she realized she was late, but there in the room with Rachel, the last person she thought that one day would be going through this with her, she felt calm for the first time in a long time. She looked at Rachel and said, " Thank you bitch, for everything." She knew that Rachel really meant what she said, this was one of the best things about Rachel, she always told Brooke the truth.

**Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes things don't always turns out the way we planned –

_Still on the Flashback…_

Rachel and Brooke were silent for while thinking about how things have changed, until the silence was broken with Brooke talking, "Peyton is back, she got here 2 days ago and she has spoken to Lucas."

Rachel looked at her, Brooke said that in a quiet way, but at the same time tired. As she had given up, and Rachel said, "that backstabbing bitch!" Brooke started to laugh and Rachel started laughing too.

They stopped laughing and asked Rachel, "she had the balls to tell you that she has spoken with Lucas?"

Brooke said "no, she asked me I said no and then I asked her and she said no." For a second Rachel didn't understand, but then said "she lied." Brooke nodded and Rachel continued "how can she lie like that to you, after everything that happened and still think that you wouldn't see through her shit!", Brooke sighed and said "well looks like she didn't know Rach, I don't know anything, don't know what it means and I'm afraid to find out."

Rachel stopped walking from one side to the other and asked, "how do you know she's lying, not that I don't think but ..." Brooke said, " for the same reason that you knew that I was pregnant, that I know you have a crush on Nathan and that Haley is hiding something.. you just know."

Rachel threw herself on the chair and said, "I do have a crush on him", Brooke smiled and said "I know". Rachel changed the face from the smile one to I'm up to something one and said "what's Haley hiding?"

Brooke laughed and said "I don't know but I will find out. And no, you can't talk or do anything with Nathan" Rachel agreed and said "I know, this all sucks!" , Brooke looked at her rising from the bed and said "tell me about it". The two laughed Rachel and said, "wait here a second" she left the room and quickly returned with a bag in her hand and gave it to Brooke that said, "what is it?"

Rachel pulled her into the bathroom and said, "let's get this over with" Brooke looked inside the bag and saw what was and said "a pregnancy test?" Rachel nodded and Brooke continued, "ten?!? Rachel, what you do with ten pregnancy tests at home?"

Rachel laughed and sat on the chair in the bathroom and said, "I bought when I realized that you could be pregnant and ten because I know you will not believe it at first one anyway".

Brooke laughed and took one, five minutes later she looked and said, "It's positive", Rachel stood up and gave her another one.

Half an hour and ten positive later the two were sitting and looking at the tests and Rachel said, " Yeah, I think you're pregnant", Brooke looked at her and said, "Really? Do you think so Rachel??, Brooke looked at her watch and said, "I can't deal with this now, we're late for the party", she pulled Rachel and they went to the Tric.

Nathan and Haley were in the apartment getting ready and talking about the party, Nathan said, "Looks amazing, Hales. Brooke and Rachel did a great job". Haley turned and said, "Rachel? I bet it was all Brooke."

Nathan looked at her and said, "Rachel is different from what people say and you more than anyone should know", Haley recalled the conversation he had with Luke once he started hanging out with Brooke, and said, "Lucas said the same thing to me when he started hanging out with Brooke"

She looked at Nathan and said, "Nathan you have something for Rachel?", Nathan looked at her hurt and said "Don't believe you're asking me that, but of course not Haley I would never do anything like that to you and you know very well. I just think you should give Rachel a chance nothing else, you don't know her."

And Haley said. "And you know. That's what you're saying?" Nathan looked at her and said " I don't want to argue with you, you know that there is nothing between me and Rachel, don't know why you are looking for a fight" Haley looked at him and said "Neither do I, sorry. I love you Nathan" they kissed and he said "love you too Hales."

Brooke and Rachel arrived at Tric, mouth was already there putting the music. The three started to talk when a hand closed Brooke eyes, she could recognize that touch anywhere, Lucas.

She turned and they hug, he said, "I miss you pretty girl." She said "you have no idea".

He turned and greeted Mouth and Rachel, who soon after sneaked out to see other people who were arriving, leaving them alone. Lucas looked around and said, "Everything is amazing, congratulations Brooke".

She looked around and said "thanks, but I had help from the Mouth and Rachel". Lucas said, "you and Rachel" Brooke said, "we became friends, really good ones actually, since I was abandoned here, she was here for me". Lucas looked at her and said, "sorry I didn't call… I wanted it.."

She looked at him and said, "Then why you didn't? Did you miss me?", he said " Of course I did Brooke, but I needed some time alone with my mother after all that happened. I thought of you all the time."

"You thought of me but not enough to call me and therefore you have no idea what I've been through and I really needed you, Lucas" Brooke said.

Before Lucas could speak she went on, "And what about Peyton? You had time to talk to her, didn't you?!" He said, "she told you that? Brooke I didn't call her", Brooke saw it was true what he said and didn't understand because she knows that Peyton lied earlier.

And then he said, "We just exchanged messages, I just called today to say that I was back." Brooke felt her heart break, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said "Messages…I think that my got lost because I didn't get even one" before he could say something Rachel pulled Brooke by the hand saying that Nathan and Haley were there.

Everyone applauded when Haley and Nathan got in at Tric. Haley and Brooke hugged and Haley said, "Thank you Brooke!", Brooke said, " It was nothing Hales".

Karen came with the camera and said, "It's the perfect time for a picture, everybody get together." Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Rachel and Peyton, got closer and Karen took the picture.

**Please R&R !!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Still on the Flashback__…_

The night had started and all friends were on stage acting out scenes from Naley history, everyone was loving it. Behind the scenes Brooke was coordinating everything with the help of Rachel when Peyton appeared. Rachel had nothing specifically against Peyton, but the fact that she and Brooke have become great friends and Brooke was her only friend, so she has become somewhat protective of Brooke, and taking her sorrows and not liking Peyton more the Brooke.

Peyton came in and said, "Hey , I'm ready to work. What can I do?" Before Brooke could respond Rachel said, "Did you hear that Brooke? She is ready for work, what a shame she's humm what? I don't know about 3 days late! We don't need your help, you can go traveling or kissing

boyfriend of other people".

Peyton looked at her said," Shut up Rachel, you know nothing of what you are talking about and that the kiss was a long time, I guess it's time you find new offenses."

Brooke looked at the two and said, "Stop! Rachel I'm not okay and I don't want to separate any fighting ok, will see if Mouth needs something, please" Rachel looked at her and said, "okay, sorry, why don't you sit for a while and I check everything". Brooke nodded and walked and called Peyton to go with her.

Peyton looked at the interaction of the two didn't understand what was going on, Rachel apologizing and being attentive to the Brooke, Brooke is not feeling well and obeying Rachel, she was lost.

Brooke and Peyton sat side stage where you could see all the guests, Brooke took a sip of water from the bottle she was holding and said, "Sorry about Rachel she is somewhat protective of me these days" and laughed, Peyton said "no problem, I know how it is, that was my job …" Brooke nodded and said, "It hasn't been for long time, but it's okay."

They stood in silence watching the party when they saw the same person, Luke, he was laughing and talking to the boys of the team and with Nathan. Peyton looked at Brooke trying to break the mood and asked, "what you have? You said you don't feel good." without looking at her Brooke said, "It's nothing, just a cold that will not go away, but I'm better", Peyton said, "Okay, and speaking of feel bad, what you think of this story of Karen being pregnant.?"

The shock was so great that Brooke got up from her seat and looked at Peyton and said "What did you say?? Karen is pregnant??" Peyton was surprised to see that Brooke knew nothing about that and didn't know what to say, before she could say something Brooke left toward Lucas.

Brooke arrived where the boys were, Nathan was the first to see her and said, "Hi Brooke" and pulled her into a hug. While his arm on her shoulder at that moment she felt safe, and anger that she felt diminished, she looked at him gave a half-smile, he looked at her and asked, "how are you?"

She knew she couldn't lie, since Nathan has stopped being the one stuck basketball player who didn't care for anyone they became good friends, and oddly enough it can't lie to him, and even if she did he never believe her, then she looked at him and said, "not so good" .

When he was about to taking her to a corner to talk Lucas noticed her presence and was greeting her with a kiss, but she gently turned and asked to speak with him, he agreed, she turned to Nathan looked at him and he said, "we talk later" and smiled, when her and Lucas were gone he went after Rachel to know what was happening.

Peyton went toward Haley who was sitting at the bar talking to Karen. Peyton and Haley sat one side to another in silence until Haley said, " It's this serious?" , Peyton asked "what?" Haley said, "What you want to tell me, is so serious that you are not able to speak yet".

Peyton looked at her and nodded her head and spoke, "And you? what you have to say?". The two faced each smile and spoke at the same time, "It's very serious".

They smiled again and Peyton said, "okay I go first, I still love Lucas". Haley looked at her and said, "Chris called me and asked me to go on tour with him again", Peyton looked and said, "I kissed Lucas on the day of the shooting", Haley looked down and said, "I was with Chris when I went to the tour."

The two looked at each other turned, and Haley said, "now that everything is already in the air I have to say one thing, what are you thinking about Peyton? The triangle of death again?", Peyton looked at her and said, "I know, but it wasn't my intention Haley, it just happened".

Haley said, "These things don't just happen Peyton", Peyton looked at her a little mad and spoke, "And you Haley? With Chris, you can't say anything about me", Haley said, "one thing has nothing to do with the other Peyton, that's my problem with my husband, I've never been there before, I was lost, but you are doing it again and with your best friend".

Peyton said nothing just stood angry at Haley but knowing that she was right. Haley saw that Peyton wouldn't say anything she continued, "Peyt, you are one of my best friends, I'm here if you need, but you know you will have to talk to Brooke, because I will not hide it from her", Peyton lowered her head and said, "I know Haley, was already planning on doing it. I don't want to hurt her again", Haley looked at her and said, "A little late for that don't you think?", and walked away leaving Peyton alone.

Nathan found Rachel sitting alone in the corner of the stage looking ahead, he sat down beside her and saw what she was looking, Lucas and Brooke talk. When she felt someone on her side turned around and saw Nathan, she gave a genuine smile and said, "hey".

Nathan broke the silence saying, "what's going on Rachel?", She looked at him and said "what?", He said, "With you and Brooke", she said, "I found out what is wrong with Brooke, but that's not my place tell you, but I'm taking care of her until she is ready to tell anyone else".

Nathan said, "okay, as long as it is not serious, I'll talk to her later, and you? How are you?" she looked down and said "Good", he turned to her and said, "you have been hanging with Brooke a lot, you lie as bad as she does", he laughed, making her laugh too, she said, "I'm fine, there some things going on, but nothing that can't be resolved with time".

Nathan looked at her and said, "okay, but I want you to know that you can count on me if you need help or just want to talk, I'm here", she agreed and thanked him, and asked, "How about you? how are you?", he laughed and said, "well, apart from the concern for my mother who is leaving the clinic, my brother who has a heart condition, my wife is hiding something from me, Brooke and college, I'm just fine".

Rachel looked at him and said, "who said that being young is easy has never lived our lives, but look Nate know we started badly but I'm here too. And your mother will be fine, with a son like you taking care of her, Lucas well … after you talk to the Brooke you will know, but I think his bad heart is the least of the problems, which brings us to Brooke, when you talk to her everything will be good, Haley, well talk to her ask what's going on and you, the right college will find you don't have to worry hotshot."

Nathan looked at her shocked and said, "thank you Rach, I really needed this talk, we should do it more often" and laughed, she winked and said "when you want hotshot", nathan stopped looked at her, and at Lucas and Brooke talking and said "he will hurt her again won't he?", Rachel nodded, and Nathan kept talking, "I don't know what's wrong with my brother, what he did now? that you'll have to tell me!", Rachel looked at him and said "he didn't call Brooke all the time he was away, but called Peyton, and that's the least of the problems", nathan looked back and said, "no, not this again!" the two were silently watching the scene in front.

Brooke and Lucas sat, Lucas looked at her and said, "what happened Brooke? You okay?", She looked at him and said, "the question now is, are we ok?" He looked at her and said "I think so, I do not know".

Brooke looked down and then at him and said, "why didn't you tell me that your mother was pregnant?", Lucas didn't know how to respond to that and said, " oh .. is .. I don't know .. I think it was because we didn't talk since I arrived..", Brooke stopped him a little exhausted, and said, " and that's my fault?, but you had time to tell Peyton"

Before he could say anything she continued, "Lucas look I don't want to fight with you and now is not the time, I think what I really wanted to know is how you have time to talk to Peyton and not me because you say you needed to be alone and you exchange messages with Peyton, but I see that I will not get those answers here and now, so.."

She sighed and continued, "We can't keep having the same fight all the time Luke and I will not go through the same thing again". Lucas 0took her hand and when he was talking about something she felt bad and went running to the bathroom.

Seeing the scene Nathan and Rachel got up and went fast in the direction of Brooke, Lucas stared without understanding anything, Rachel looked at Nathan who motioned for her to go after Brooke into the bathroom and he sat on the side of Lucas.

Lucas turned to Nathan and said, "what going on Nathan?" Nathan said, "humm .. she's kind of sick, I think, a bad cold.." Lucas said, "she went to the doctor? how do you know?, She didn't told.." Lucas stopped talking, he realized exactly what Brooke was talking to him minutes ago, Nathan looked at his brother and finished her sentence, She didn't told you anything, but I think you already know why is that."

Lucas agreed and told him what they talked, Nathan looked at him and said, "Luke you know I love you right, you are my brother and it will not change, having said that, you're so stupid, don't know what's going on with you Luke, but what you do with Peyton and Brooke is not right, and you know that very well, and if you hurt her again I'm not going to stand by your side, Luke looked at him knowing what he said was the pure truth and said, "I know Nate, I know.."

Rachel went into the bathroom and found Brooke sitting on the floor weeping, Rachel sat on her side and Brooke said, "Rach, I don't think I can take this anymore", Rachel looked at her dry her tears and said, "Yes, you can. First we get up from the floor, straighten your makeup and get out of this bathroom with the strength and smile I know you have, when you get home we will eat ice cream and watch movies and go to the doctor tomorrow, one step at time".

Brooke looked at her laughed a little and said, "okay, this is a good plan, thanks bitch". Rachel looked at her and said, "I know it's slut, and another thing I think you have to tell Nathan. Ha knows something is wrong." Brooke looked in the mirror while she cleaned the makeup and said, "yeah I know, I'll tell him later". And two went out of the bathroom toward Nathan and Lucas. But what they didn't know is that Karen was in the bathroom and heard everything.

Nathan and Lucas were still talking, Nathan was trying to understand what Luke was feeling, he looked at his brother and said, "Luke, you're not making sense anymore, the question is simple and so is the answer, you feel something for Peyton?".

Lucas said frustrated, "Nathan, is not that simple, of course I feel, but don't know what it is, I love Brooke, really, but I don't know if that's enough, I'm lost Nathan", before Nathan could say something Lucas asked, "If I tell you one thing you promise not to tell anyone?"

Nathan said hesitantly, "Luke what is it? Don't know, depends on what it is Lucas, these things, secrets turn against you Luke", Lucas said, "I know Nathan, but I have to tell you", Nathan saw how his brother was nervous and agreed and said, "okay".

Lucas said, "the day of the shooting at the school .. Peyton kissed me while we were in the library". Nathan didn't know what to do with that information, much less what to say, he looked at Lucas and when he was about to say something, he saw Brooke and Rachel behind them.

Brooke and Rachel heard everything and Brooke said, "you kissed in the library?!" A tear fell from her eye, "you guys kissed again! Behind my back!", Lucas didn't know what to do, the four stood there looking at each other, when mouth spoke into the microphone that was the time for speeches and called them to the stage.

Rachel pulled Brooke and went to the stage where Mouth was, Nathan looked at Lucas with a look of disapproval and went after Brooke and Rachel, leaving Lucas standing alone, still not knowing what to do.

_End flashback_

**Please R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time. And thanks for the suggestions and the tips.**

**I'm really glad you like the story, but let's keep it a mystery so I'm not going to give any spoilers yet.**

**Ps. Brucas fans I'm sorry, but it's a Brathan story. I'm a Brucas fan myself, but when I wrote this I was pissed at the whole Leyton thing and Brooke deserve better then Lucas. =)**

**And also I love Brooke and Nathan so.. and for the ones who wanted Rachel and Nathan sorry, I like them too, but I'll find someone good for her!**

**I hope you keep reading and I'll give spoilers later. Btw there will be a sequel just for you guys to know!**

**Thanks again! Xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke woke up from her day dreaming with Rachel yelling her name from downstairs, she got out of bed, picked up her bag and went to meet Rachel. Rachel was waiting for her in front of the door ready to leave, with a look of support said, "Are you ready B.? We're going to be late."

Brooke sighed and said, "Ready as I ever will be and doctors are always late anyway". They were walking to the car when Rachel said, "Did you call Nathan?" Brooke looked at her and said, "He knows I'm going on the doctor today, when we get home I call him okay?"

Rachel nodded and started the car and said, "BTW never let me eat like last night again, God! I'm having hangover from food!" Brooke nodded and laughed.

Haley sat in the living room with her guitar but she wasn't playing, Nathan entered the apartment and looked at her and said, "Are you playing again hales?"

She put the guitar in the corner, stood up and said, "not exactly, I'm just.. I don't know.. thinking I guess" Nathan said, "Hales we need to talk." Haley looked down and said, "yeah I know."

Peyton was drawing on her bed and listening to her emo songs as Brooke used to say, when Lucas appeared on her door and said, "And Brooke says that I am broody one".

Peyton looks at him with a sad look and Luke said, "Sorry, mention Brooke right now wasn't a good idea."

Peyton looks at her sketch, it has everybody together and looking happy, without saying anything, Luke sits down beside her, looks at the sketch and before he can say anything Peyton said, "We will not be able to get back to normal after everything that happened, this time there is no turning back.."

Lucas didn't know what to say to that, he knew deep down that it was not a question but a statement and maybe a true one. The two stood on the bed and Peyton's eyes didn't leave the sketch.

_Flashback at the party_

After all the speeches everyone had successfully avoided one another, Brooke didn't want to look at Peyton's face and it wasn't time to talk with Lucas yet, Rachel didn't leave Brooke's side, Nathan didn't know what to do about Haley and refused to speak with Lucas, Lucas was so lost in himself that he was quiet in the bar not wanting to talk to anyone and Haley and Peyton didn't know exactly what had happened but the tension in the air was serious and with their problems in mind didn't help the situation.

Brooke, Rachel and Nathan were near the stage organizing everything in silence when Rachel said, "enough!" Nathan and Brooke looked at her without understanding anything, she said, "I can not stand this silence anymore! I hate this kind of silence, it's just us in here, we can talk with us! Someone say something please!"

Nathan and Brooke looked at her, then looked at each other and started laughing, making Rachel laugh and she said, "stop laughing, I'm serious" and they kept laughing.

Lucas and Haley were sitting at the bar in silence when they heard the laughter, they looked up to see where it was coming from and what they saw made them smile. The scene was funny, Nathan and Brooke laughing and Rachel trying to hit them, Brooke was hiding behind Nathan and he was holding Rachel trying to make her stop hitting them.

Haley said, "I don't see Nathan this happy and care free in so long", Lucas agreed and said, "I know what you mean, I don't see Brooke laugh in a long time too.."

Haley looked at him and said, "We need to talk Luke, just me and you" Lucas looked at her and said, "I know, today? After we leave here?" Haley agreed and they saw Peyton coming and sitting beside them.

She sat up and saw what Haley and Lucas had seen before, the interaction of the other three, and said, "things are changing", neither had time to respond, Karen came in and asked to speak with Lucas. He looked at Haley and said, "Meet me at my house in an hour?" Haley agreed and he went after his mother.

Nathan, Brooke and Rachel stopped laughing and looked at each other and Brooke said, "only you Rach, but let's finish this I want to go home I'm exhausted and I don't want to have any more "conversations" today".

They agreed, and Rachel said, "Nate if you don't have nothing planned with the wife, we're going to watch a movie and eat something. Want to come?", Brooke looked at her like, I don't believe you said that look.

Nathan laughed and said, "I really don't know Rach, I'll talk to her while you tidy everything and I come back when I see that everything is ready".

He said the last part walking away but Brooke heard and yelled as he was walking to meet Haley, "I heard that Nathan Scott! We'll make sure to leave some things for you to do!"

Peyton was on the inside of the bar getting something to drink and said, "Want something Hales?" Haley looked at her and said, "how about a glass of vodka?" and laughed, Peyton looked at the bottles and said, "Don't give me any ideas".

Peyton looked at her and said, "You will tell Lucas everything, won't you?" Haley nodded and Peyton continued, "and what about Nathan?", Nathan said, "what about me?"

Haley looked at him and Peyton said, "where were you?", He looked at her and said, "over there" he looked at Haley trying to ignore Peyton and said, "what we are going to do now?, Ready to go home Hales?"

Haley looked at him and said, "hmm.. actually I'm going to meet with Lucas to talk to him in a while at his house. Is that okay?", Nathan looked at her and said, "Haley I thought we had to talk" before he could finish she said, "and we will, but I have to talk to Luke first, but later we'll talk I swear".

Nathan agreed even though he couldn't understand what his wife had to talk to his brother that couldn't wait, and he said, "okay, so I'm going hang out with Rachel and Brooke, take the car get me at their house later", Haley knew she couldn't argue with him about it after choosing Lucas over him and she agreed, took the key from his hand, they kissed and Nathan went toward the girls.

Lucas and Karen arrived at the Cafe, she went behind the counter and Lucas said, "ok mom, I know you didn't call me here so I can see you work, what you shouldn't be doing this late by the way", Karen looked at her son and said, "you're right and I'm not working I just came to pick up something let's sit Lucas".

After sitting down, Karen said, "Luke, you know you can tell me anything you don't you?", Lucas agreed not understand where his mother was going with that, and she said, "I know you very well and I know when something's wrong, and if I wasn't sure after the party I'm now, so start talking." Lucas looked at her and knew that it had no choice but to speak the whole truth.

He looked at her and said, "Mom I don't know where to start, you're right things aren't fine, I think I did something wrong again" Karen looked him and motioning for him to continue, "I don't know exactly when it started but, the biggest mistake was the day of the shooting, Peyton kissed me and said that she loved me".

Karen looked at her son not knowing what to say and he said, "After things between me and Brooke started to change, okay, I stared to change, but the truth is that I love her mom, but I don't know if that's enough anymore, and Peyton.."

Before he could continue his mother said, "Lucas, you've been through this before, I'm your mother so I can tell you the truth, in the beginning when I met Brooke I thought she was a little crazy, party girl, but then I saw how much she loved you and cared about you, and when she was living with me every time we talked and saw how wrong I was, she is one of the strongest people I know and don't deserve this."

Lucas was going to say something, but Karen said, "I'm not done yet, I know that the messages you sent while we were traveling wasn't for her, Lucas won't tell you what to do, you have to decide by yourself, the best advice I can give now is this, don't play with her feelings or Peyton's for the matter, if you don't know what you're feeling be clear before it happens what I know will happen, stop hiding your heart and decide for once who you want to Lucas."

Lucas looked at his mother who was crying and said, "Mom you are right, I'm sorry" she dried her tears and said, "It's the hormones, but I raise you than that Lucas, Keith taught you better than that and the way he liked Brooke, he wouldn't be happy about this situation."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I know mom, I know, I understood everything you said, I'll try to be the person that you and Keith taught me to be, I promise."

Karen looked at him, she was about to say something else, but said, "I think that is it for today" both giggle and Lucas said, "I have to meet Haley anyway", Karen said, " you can go, I'll see you at home and I promise I'm not going to work", Lucas smiled, kiss her and went home.

Peyton and Haley were still at Tric, Haley looked at her watch and said, "I have to go, Luke should be waiting for me", before she could go Peyton said, "Will you tell him what I told you?"

Haley looked at her and said, "Peyton is not my place to tell, but your own, and I can't help you, you know what you did was wrong, but if I can say something.. I think you should begin over there" she point at Brooke, and said, "before it happens everything again and you lose your best friend", with that Haley left Tric.

Brooke and Rachel were putting the last things in the boxes when Nathan said, "well girls seems that I am all of yours today" he gave the Scott smile, they turn to look at him laughing and Brooke said, "just our luck" with a touch of sarcasm.

Nathan picked her up at shoulders, laughing, and she started screaming, "Nathan put me down!" He put her down and she turned to him laughing and said, "I hate you" and he started to tickle her and said, "I love you too B", she gave him the tongue and went to see if there was nothing missing.

Nathan looks at Rachel who was looking at him all this time with the biggest smile and he asked, "what wrong Rachel?", She said, "nothing, just you, I never seen you this way before and the way are with Brooke, she changes completely around you."

Nathan laughed and looked at Brooke that was taking the boxes, and said, "yeah .. we're very similar, we grew up together, went through a lot together and although one time we weren't so friends, it was always there and as from me been this way, well .. These days, almost months, weren't so good.. I haven't had a reason to be this way, until now.."

Before they could continue the talk Brooke arrived with the rest of the boxes, threw one at Nathan and said, "I told you I'd leave something for you to do, take the rest to the car" her and Rachel started to laugh and Nathan didn't even try to protest because he knew it wouldn't work.

They were about to get in the car when Peyton came and said, "Hey guys, need more help?", before Rachel could say something Nathan said, "no Peyton, thank you, it's all done"

She looked at Brooke and said, "hey Brooke, can we talk?", again before either Rachel or Brooke could say something Nathan said, "not now Peyt, we already have something plan", Peyton nodded and said, "call you tomorrow then Brooke", Brooke said, "okay" and got in the car, Nathan pushed Rachel in before she could say something to Peyton, and he said, "bye Peyton" and drove away.

_End of Flashback_

**Please R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thanks**** so much for all the reviews! **

**I****'m so happy that you guys liked the story I had a great time writing it! And there are a lot more surprises to come! =)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Spoilers:**

**Brooke first appointment and she discovers that she really is pregnant. What going to happen now? How Nathan will react when she tells him?**

**And I know you guys are wondering, so… ****yes, she will have the baby! **

**On another subject, I was thinking about writing a story about Brooke and Jake. **

**In season 5 or so.. how he comes back to tree hill, she wants a family and his family is missing someone. Maybe with Sam too, Jenny likes Brooke from the start and they all start to spend time together.. something like that.**

**What you guys think?? **

**R & R !!**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas left the house without talking to Peyton what he wanted, but he realized that was not the right time and after all this wrong, he had to do something's right and talk to Brooke was one of them.

When Luke realized, he was on the river court and he saw Nathan playing basketball alone. Lucas came closer and said, "Hey, are you talking to me yet?"

Nathan looked at him and said, "I hadn't stopped, we are not in kinder garden Luke, won't stop talking to you just because you did something that I don't approve, I just can stand by you anymore".

Luke sat at the table and said, "I know, okay, I know that. And believe when I say that's not how I wanted things to turn up. I'll fix it everything I did, at least try, I'll do it today"

Nathan stopped playing and sat on your side and said, "That's good, Luke, but it's not that ease, I just hope it's not too late."

Lucas agreed and said, "Have you talked to Haley? She said you would talk after she left my house yesterday", Nathan stood up and said, "not yet, it was late we decided to talk today, by the way I have to go, she should be waiting for me", Luke stay there on the river court thinking what to do.

_Flashback_

Lucas was in his bed waiting for Haley to come when she opened the door of his room. He sat on the bed and her in the chair, they looked at one another and Haley said, "Luke I need your help", Lucas laughed and said, "I was going to say the same thing, but you can go first".

Haley looked at Lucas and said, "Chris.." Luke interrupted, "Chris!? Haley!" Haley said, "let me finish before you say anything please".

Lucas nodded and Haley said, "Chris called me the other day telling me to go on tour with him again, Luke, before you say something you listen to me, I know what I did in the past was wrong and I will not do it again, but I miss my music, I love Nathan. But, music to me is what basketball means to him and I do not see him giving up like I have Luke."

Lucas grabbed her hand and said, "I know Hales, I know, it's very hard to give up a dream that is right before your eyes I know, and I think you shouldn't do that. But it has to be different than last time Hales, talk to Nathan, he'll understand."

Haley looked at him and said, "thank you Luke, I needed to hear that", Lucas said, "Haley I'll always support you and will always be here, you're my best friend. So now I have a question, you haven't talked to him about what happened on the tour last time have you?"

Haley said, "no, not yet" and Lucas said, "It's time Hales, who knows but me?" Haley looked at him and said, "Yeah I know, I will and no, I told you and Brooke, and I told Peyton today, talking about them.. what happened to you??"

Luke falls back on the bed and said, "the same as always Hales, it's Brooke and Peyton..." Haley sighs and said, "oh yes the love triangle of death, what happened this time?", Haley was pretending not to know what Peyton told her, because she wanted to hear it from him.

Lucas gets out of bed, walk from one side to the other and said, "Peyton kissed me on the day of the shooting and said she loved me", Luke stopped and looked at Haley who said, "oh", Lucas looked at her again and said, "you knew didn't you?", she smiles and said, "yeah, I did alright, and I don't no how anyone in this group can really keep secrets, just one reaction you know who is lying."

Lucas laughed and said, "but how do you know?", Haley said, "she told me today", Lucas sighed and began to walk again from one side to the other and said, "this keep getting worse".

Haley got scared and said, "what Lucas? what's going on?" Luca said, "Brooke kind of found out today too", he stopped walking and looked at Haley, who got up and knocked on his head and said, "you idiot, how did this happen?"

Lucas ran his hand over his head and said, "she heard me talking with Nathan", Haley nodded and said, "What you gonna do now Luke?"

Luke sat down and put his hands on his head and said, "I don't know, really don't know Hales, and before you heard for someone else.. I send her texts while I was on the trip with my mom".

Haley jumped out the bed and said, "oh my God Lucas, What were you thinking? What you doing? Brooke spent the whole time missing you and wondering why you didn't called her! You said you loved her, that wouldn't hurt her like before Lucas, that you were the guy for her.."

Lucas lay on the bed and said, "I what I said Haley! I don't know what to do now, I didn't want to hurt her, believe me. I have to fix this it and fast", Haley looked at him and said, "do you think?! How could you do this Lucas? You that no matter what you do this time there is no turning back", Lucas sighed and looked at the ceiling.

_End of flashback_

Brooke and Rachel were sitting in the waiting room, Brooke was filling out the information form when Rachel said, "yesterday was fun, and not talking about the part that I ate so much candy that I remembered the time that I was fat and didn't help my crush on Nate, but it was pretty cool". Brooke gave the form to nurse and said smiling, "It was, I was needing a night like that, we needed it."

_Flashback_

Brooke, Rachel and Nathan were in the car going to Rachel's house when Brooke screamed for Nate to stop the car, Nathan brake quickly turned around and asked, "what happened?, You okay?"

Brooke said, "yeah, I just want to buy something to eat at the cafe and you were going to pass it", Rachel started laughing and Nathan started to grumble that he could have killed them, but Brooke wasn't listening anymore because she got out of the car and went toward the cafe.

Once she entered the cafe Karen said without seeing who it was, "we are closed", Brooke said, "oh please Karen just want a milkshake and a sandwich", Karen looked at Brooke and said, "I didn't know it was you honey, of course I'll make for you, take a sit."

While Karen was making her lunch Brooke said, "Congratulations, I heard about the pregnancy, I'm happy for you Karen, I know that Keith would be too".

Karen smiled and said, "He would, wouldn't he? I'm very happy, it's like a piece of him will always be with me", Brooke looked thoughtful and said, "yes, it will be".

Karen gave her lunch and asked, "Brooke you okay? I heard that you aren't feeling good", Brooke said, "I'm fine, it's just a cold, I'm getting better, Rachel is taking me on doctor tomorrow, but it's nothing".

Karen agreed and said, "okay, as long you are taking care of yourself, if you need anything you can come to me Brooke, you know that right?" Brooke looked at her and said, "I'm, but thank you Karen that means a lot."

They arrived at Rachel's house and went straight to the kitchen, Nathan was still grumbling about what Brooke did and Rachel said, "ok, Nate enough! nothing happened and she won't do it again, now let's take things to eat and put the damn movie!"

Brooke and Nathan agreed, and each took a pot with various "food" and went to the video room. It was time to decide what movie they would see, each one wanted to see a different, being the three most stubborn people in the world no one changed their minds and the discussions only increased until Brooke threw all the marshmallows on Rachel, from that point on there were food everywhere.

Until the three stopped and looked at the TV, and Nathan said, "why we didn't see that this was on this before?!", it was the Supernatural marathon and had everything that everyone wanted in the same program. Rachel looked at him and said, "shhhiu!, you want to start the fight again so we could miss more?!?" they settled down, Nathan was on the puff, Brooke on the couch and Rachel on the floor.

They were in the middle of the second episode when Nathan phone rang, the girls started throwing food on him again and sent him to answer outside. He had just returned, muttered that he had lost the end and Brooke said, "gosh Nate, you can't stop whining like a old man".

Rachel agreed and started laughing, he looked at them and said, "Is that so? I'll show you who is the old man!"

He took Rachel of the floor and threw her on the couch on top of Brooke and jumped on top of them and began to tickle not letting them gat way, they began to scream and ask him to stop.

He said, "take back what you said!" they laughed and Rachel said, "never!", he didn't stop, until Brooke gave up and said, "okay, okay, you're not old", Rachel said "yeah you're a young hot piece ass!"

Brooke started to laugh all over again with Nathan, so Rachel took the advantage and knocked Nathan down on the floor, falling over him and said, "I bet you didn't expected that old man!" Nathan was still laughing, picked up a marshmallow that was on the floor and stuck on her mouth, making the food fight start all over again.

They were laughing like nothing really matter when they heard the door bell, Brooke went to see who it was, it was Haley. She said she was tired and that would call her tomorrow, she really didn't want to stay and talk to Brooke after her talk to Lucas because she knew that she couldn't hold that from Brooke and would tell her everything, but it wasn't her place, it was Lucas and Peyton mess. So they said goodbye and left, leaving Rachel and Brooke, who went back to watch the rest of the show.

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

**Update soon! Promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A****/N – Thanks for the reviews.. I really appreciated them!**

**I'm kinda in a hurry today.. hope you guys liked it this chapter and keep reading!**

**About the story.. my timeline is a little different from the show.**

**I'll probably update more later in the week.. **

**- So who is on the phone?!**

**- Brooke will finally tell Nathan**

**Like I said.. in a hurry! I'm late gotta go!!!**

**Please R&R !!**

* * *

Brooke and Rachel got in at the doctor's office, she stood up and said, " Hi, I'm Dra. Megan Connor, so who is Brooke Davis?" Brooke smiled and said, "that's me, this is my friend Rachel".

told them to have a sit and said, "So you think you're pregnant Brooke?" Brooke explained everything she was feeling the last few days and according to the test pharmacy was pregnant, but she wanted to make sure. Dr. Connor said, "Ok, let's get stared then, I'll run some tests and we'll now for sure". Brooke agreed and followed the doctor to the exam room.

After doing all the exams Brooke went back to the office where Rachel was waiting and went to get the results. After a while, that seemed hours to Brooke, Dr. Connor returned, and before she could say anything Brooke said, "Dra. Connor, Megan, I'm going crazy here, I know how you doctors are… so please just go ahead and say it" Dra. Connor looked at Rachel who nodded and looked back at Brooke and said, "well, you're indeed pregnant Brooke."

The room went quiet, which lasted for a few minutes until Brooke rose from her chair and said, "that damn Scott sperm from hell! I'm going to kill Lucas! He betrayed me once with my ex-best friend, but that's okay I forgave him, he proved he deserved, I forgave them. But then he goes and betrayed me again, and AGAIN with my ex best friend, that back stabbing bitch! And to make it worse this time he gets me pregnant! I'm PREGNANT! Oh my God, I swear that I'm.."

She would continue talking but Rachel stopped in front of her when she saw that the doctor was about to call psychiatry and said, "Brooke, Brooke, breathe! Brooke you need to calm down, ok", Brooke looked at her and said, "CALM DOWN?!? Rachel I'm pregnant, how can I calm myself down!?"

Rachel pulled her down and they both sat on the couch and said, "you have to calm down because being this way won't make you not be pregnant, and it's not healthy for you and the baby, and because only when you are calm we'll be able to talk and see what we can do, okay? Can you calm down for me?" Brooke took a deep breath and nodded.

Dra. Connor looked and saw that Brooke was more calm and said, "I know it's not easy, Brooke but after everything we talked during the exams and from what I saw, I think you'll be just fine. I think you're strong girl and you have a friend who I can see will help you. That's what's important." Brooke smiled and looked at Rachel and squeezed her hand and Dra, Connor continued, "so.. now we have to talk about what will happen now, but first how about we take a look at your baby?"

Brooke agreed and went to the examination table dragging Rachel with her. started the procedure and said pointing to the screen, "Brooke this is your baby and form what I can see you five weeks long"

Brooke looked at the screen and the tears began to fall from her eyes and said, "but it's so tiny, it's everything okay?", the doctor looked at her and said, "it's perfect Brooke and the size is normal", Brooke looked at Rachel and they both smiled.

Dra. Connor printed a picture and gave it to Brooke and said, "here, the first photo of your child, you can get up and meet me at the office". Brooke looked at the picture and got up, they sat on the table face to face with Dra. Connor who took some flyers from her drawer and handed it to the two and said, "these brochures have everything you need to know about pregnancy, about pregnancy in young age, among other things, but I'm here at your disposal if you want to talk. My first question is, you already know what you want to do? Know your options?"

Rachel was flipping through the brochures and Brooke said, "yes I know, but for me there's only one really, I'll have the baby and keep it, not that the others options are not valid, but that's what I want for me".

Dra. Connor smiled and said,"I suspected that this would be your answer, then I'll prescribe your vitamins and you'll have to schedule another appointment for next month, I want keep a closely monitor on you okay", Brooke smiled and nodded.

Brooke and Rachel left the office and got into the car without saying a word to each other, the two got into the car and stood still until Rachel said, "how about some ice cream?", Brooke looked at her smiled and said, "sounds perfect".

Rachel started the car and said, "Are you going to tell Nathan today?" Brooke that was choosing a station on the radio and said, "I have no choice, he'll see that I'm hiding something", Rachel agreed and didn't say anything, Brooke found a music and started singing, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun.." Rachel started laughing and singing along with her.

They got home and went to the kitchen, Rachel got the ice cream and Brooke the spoons, the two began to eat the pot of strawberry ice cream, Rachel stopped eating and said, "I know you don't want to hear that but I have to ask, are you going to tell Lucas?"

Brooke opened up the closet and said, "I think so..I have to, don't I?" she took the can of whipped cream and said, "but don't know how or when", Rachel put the whipped cream on the ice cream and said, " We'll figure it out, and yeah you have to. But I think you have to tell first with Nathan, maybe he can help." Brooke agreed and picked up the phone and said, "I'm calling him now and tell him to come here later".

Nathan entered the apartment, put the basketball on the floor and when he was hanging his coat room heard Haley saying, "Nathan?" and he said, "yeah it's me, Haley".

Nathan got a water in the fridge and sat on the couch and Haley said, "Do you know about Brooke? I'm trying to talk to her since I woke up", Nathan looked her sitting in front of her on the couch and said, "she had doctor's appointment this morning, Rachel went with her, they probably haven't come back yet", Haley said, "doctor?! What .." before she could finish the question Nathan's cell ringed and he answer it.

Nathan said on the phone, "hey B. how was it? You okay?", Brooke said, "Hi Nate, I'm fine.. but I have to talk to you, when can you come here?" Nathan said, "what's wrong? I'm coming now!" Brooke said, "Nathan relax, you don't have to come running, I'm fine .. just want to talk, okay" Nathan said, "Okay, I'll come by later then" Brooke said, "ok, thank you Nate".

Haley was nervous before and now after she heard the phone call she was almost having a heart attack. She and Brooke didn't get the best start, but now after everything they have gone through, Brooke is one of her best friends, like a sister, and if she was sick, she needed to know quickly and help her.

Before she could bomb Nathan with questions he said, "Calm down Hales, she's fine, you know how she was feeling weird, she went to the doctor and now on the phone she said that she was fine, just wanted to talk to me no big deal."

Haley sighed relived and said, "Thank God, I thought was something serious, but what she wants to talk to you?", Nathan got up went to the kitchen and said, "I don't know Hales, I'll find out later, why don't you call her and talk to her? Aren't you looking for her?"

Haley nodded and said, "I'll do just that, it's been a long time since I'm alone with her, but not now. We have to talk remember?" Nathan sat back in the kitchen and said, "I remember".

The two looked at each other in silence until they said at the same time, "Nate" "Hales" They laughed and Nathan said, "you can go first", Haley looked at him and said, "well ..hmm ..I .."

Nathan said, "Hales, what ever it is it's fine, I'm here, you can say it", Haley smiled and relaxed because she knew what he had just said was true and said, "well… I want to talk to you about a lot of things actually. But first I wanted to know one thing, I felt something yesterday at the party, when I was listening the speeches…I've been feeling for a while and I don't know.. I was wonder if you felt it too..."

Nathan looked at her and said, "I don't know exactly what kinda feeling you're talking about, but I realized something that night too, so why don't we just go straight to the point."

Haley nodded and said, "Okay, so.. we've been through a lot together Nate, and I want you to know that I really love you.." they smiled at each other and Haley said, "And nothing will change that, but.."

Nathan looked at her and said, "you don't love me like before anymore", Haley looked at him and nodded and let a tear fall from her eyes, Nathan took her hands and said, "Hales, don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry".

He dried her tears with his hand and said, "I don't know what to say exactly Hales, but I know how you feel, I love you too, so much, but that love has changed somehow, maybe it was because of everything that happen.. I keep looking for answers and I can't find one.."

She looked at him now without crying and agreed and he said, "I'll always be here for you Hales.. that's what I do know." Haley gave him a tender kiss and said, "I know you'll, me too, but what we do now? And I still more things to say..." Before she could finish the phone rang and she went to answer it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading****…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****– Like always, Thanks for all the reviews! I read them all and love it!**

**Keep them coming! =)**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Please R&R!!!**

* * *

Haley pick up the phone and said, "Hello", and the person said, "Hello, is the residence of Nathan Scott? I could talk to him please", Haley said," just a minute", turned to Nathan and said, "it's for you, it seems serious."

Nathan picked up the phone and said, "Nathan Scott", the person said, "Nathan, here is the chief of police Andrew Brown", Nathan looked at Haley and said, "Is there something wrong?"

The chief said, "Nathan I have something to talk with you, I need you to come to the police station as soon as you can", Nathan quickly responded, "Can you tell me now? I'm nervous enough now"

The chief said, "I would prefer to talk in person, but if you want I can make a exception, it's about your father Dan Scott", Nathan without understanding further said, "what about him?"

The chief said, "He surrendered himself today for killing his brother, your uncle, Keith Scott". Silence reigned on the phone until the officer spoke again, "Nathan? Are you there?" Nathan said," yeah, I'm here, thank you for the information" and hung up.

Lucas came home and saw his mother on the kitchen floor crying, he ran up to her and asked frantically, "Mom! mom! You okay? What happened? Want me to call the doctor?" Karen looked at his son and said, "No, it's ok, I think, just got a call. We need to talk, help me get up".

Lucas helped her get up and sit in the chair and sat in front of her, Karen dried the tears and said, "Luke you have to stay calm and listen to me okay? Remember you have a heart condition and you're all I have, you and the baby…"

Lucas looked at his mother and said, "ok mom, I can stay calm, just tell me what happened", Karen took his hand and said, "the chief of police called, Dan turned himself in, he killed Keith".

Lucas didn't know what to think, what to say or what to do, stood there with the tears running from his eyes, Karen got up and hugged him and said, "Luke .." before she could say more he said, "Is he arrested? And he'll stay there?"

Karen looked at him and said, "yes Luke, he should get at least ten years or more, but the important thing here is that justice is being done and the truth is that nothing is going to bring Keith back."

Lucas stood up and hugged his mother and said, "you're right, that bastard will pay for what he did, and we will not have to worry about him for the rest of your lives", Karen said, "that's right, now I have to rest, all of this can't be good for the baby", Karen retired to her bedroom, and Luke stayed in the kitchen, crying alone.

Rachel and Brooke were in the bedroom talking, Rachel took the flyers that the doctor gave them from her purse, gave them to Brooke and said, "you know, this flyers aren't so useless as I thought"

Brooke picked up and put them on her side and said, "yeah I suppose, but I'm not ready yet to read, what I'm going to do Rachel?"

Rachel look at her, and said, "what we are going to do? Not you, I'm not going anywhere" Brooke half smiled and said, "what we are going to so then?! How I have a child, be a mother? I'm still in school, don't even know if I'm got in to a college… I don't even know if I want to go.."

Rachel was about to reply when the doorbell rang, and she said, "Nathan?", Brooke got up and said, " probably not, he said he would come over later, but I get it" and she left the room and went downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door she came across with Peyton, and the only thing out of her mouth was, "Peyton!?" Peyton looked at her and said, "hey, I would call but decided it was better to come, is that a problem?"

Brooke looked at her and said, "no.. you can get in, I think we have to talk anyway" Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch and Peyton said, "Rachel is here? I don't fight with her again" Brooke said, "she's up stairs, but I think we won't have a problem today".

Peyton was about to speak but Brooke went ahead and said, "Peyton before we start talking about other things and avoid the subject I'll talk first. Lucas told me, well I found out, but whatever.. so we can go right to the subject".

Peyton didn't understand very well, but the only thing that came into her mind were the messages, and said, "Brooke, I'm sorry that I lied to you, it wasn't my intention, I just didn't want to start that mess again, but the truth is he sent me first I just answer it".

Now was Brooke that didn't understand and said, "Peyton, what are you talking about?" Peyton looked at her and said, "the messages that Luke and I send to each other while his was away. That's not what you said you found out?"

Brooke got up and said, "no, it wasn't that. I was talking about the kissing on the day of the shooting at school" Peyton looked at the floor and put her hands on her head, and Brooke kept talking, "but I knew you were lying when you told me about not having news from Lucas, so it's not a surprise".

Peyton looked up and said, "I didn't want any of this you know", Brooke stopped her and said, "you didn't want this?!? Give me a break Peyton." Peyton stood up and said, "I know I don't deserve but I can explain everything please?"

Brooke stopped talking and sat down and Peyton said, "I didn't know that everything was going to happen, first kiss, Brooke, the kiss.. that kiss wasn't like you think it was. It was two friends, who had a past together.. Brooke I was bleeding, I thought I was going to die, I swear to you, at that moment was nothing more than that"

Brooke looked at her in the eye and said, "I believe you" Peyton didn't expect that and said, "do you believe?", Brooke said, "yeah I believe you, because I know that you are telling the truth, but the fact that I know you love him and messages.."

Peyton didn't let her finish and said, "when I went to see Jake I asked him in marry me" Brooke got up and said, "you what?!?", Peyton went on, "he said yes, it was an incredible moment, but then I woke up at dawn and I saw standing looking at me, he said that I said I love you Lucas while we were sleeping. We talked and he said to me to come back and see where my heart was, because he didn't deserve that and he wouldn't let Jenny get through that and that if we were really meant to be one day we would be together, someday.."

Brooke didn't know what to say, she looked at her and said, "my God Peyton, honestly don't know what is going on with you, I think I don't even know you anymore. You have to decide what you want and keep that choice, stop hurting everybody. Stop hurting me."

Peyton looked at her and said, "I know, I could never say sorry enough, I wanted to talk to you about everything before you found out, but the timing.."

Brooke sat in front of her and said, "I don't want your sorry Peyton, and you still have time for one thing" Peyton looked at her and said, "I know, this is exactly what I came, Brooke, I love Lucas" Brooke looked at her and said, "Nothing new there, but at least you have the balls to tell me at my face. Seriously Peyton, I don't know what to say to or what you want me to say.."

At that time Peyton phone rang, she looked at it and saw it was Lucas calling. She looked at Brooke that said, "you can answer".

Peyton pick up the phone and said, "hey Luke, can I call you back?" Lucas said with a sad voice, "Peyt, I need to talk to you" Peyton heard his voice and said concerned, "Lucas what happened?"

Lucas said, "Can you come here now?" Peyton looked at Brooke and said, "okay, I'm going" and hung up.

Brooke got up and Peyton said, "there is something wrong, want come with me?" Brooke looked at her and said, "he didn't call me Peyton, you go" Peyton walked up to the door and said, "Brooke.. this.. I want do things different, I don't hurt you any more and not talk to you again.."

Brooke opened the door and said, "yeah it's kinda late for that Peyton. And that doesn't change what has happened and what is happening now, does it? Goodbye Peyton" She closed the door with Peyton on the other side and began to cry.

Rachel, who was listening to all in the stairs went to her and hugged her and said, "B. I never met anyone like you, you're the strongest person I know. I'm here for you, you can let it all go now"

Nathan had just told what the call was about to Haley and she was in shock and she said, "Nathan.. I don't know what to say,,. I can't believe it, are you okay? You know I'm here for you, right?"

Nathan looked at her and hug her and said, "thanks Hales, I know, but I don't know how I feel, I don't know what to think .."

At that Lucas came in Haley's mind and she said, "Nathan, you think they called Luke?" Nathan sat on the couch and said, "I think so Haley, after all he's his father too and Keith and Karen.." Nathan looked at Haley's face of concern and said, "you can go Hales, I know you want to go and see if they are ok, I think I'm going out too.. I don't want to stand still"

Haley looked at him and said, "no Nathan. I don't want to leave you alone, you're my husband! Why don't we go together? He's your brother".

Nathan put his coat and said, "Haley, I'm fine, you can go, I don't want to. He's my brother and I love him, but it's not the same thing, need time alone. I don't really want to see him right now, and he did some things that I'm not very happy with it, so go.. I'm fine."

Haley nodded and said, "okay, just don't want to leave you alone, but I know you need time .. and other things with Lucas.. is about Brooke right?"

Nathan said, "yeah.. but it's not the time to talk about it, You know.. I think I'm going to see her, so this way I'm not alone and she knows me since childhood, she knows everything.. and you go see Lucas"

Haley picked up her coat and said, "okay, but if something happen call me, after I see Lucas I'll call you and meet you at Brooke's" and with at they left the apartment.

After Brooke stopped crying she and Rachel went to their room in silence and were so distracted with their thoughts that didn't heard the noise downstairs. Nathan arrived at Rachel's house, went inside without knocking.

Brooke and Rachel were lying down when Nathan opened the bedroom door, they jump in fright and Rachel said, "Gosh Nate are you trying to kill us with fright or something?!"

Nathan standing at the door said, "at least it's me, how many times I have to tell you to lock the door!"

Before Rachel could say something else Brooke looked at his face and saw something, sadness, she hasn't seen this look in a long time and went to him and hugged him. Rachel without understanding what was going on said, "what happened?"

Brooke pulled Nathan to bed with her and said, "Nathan I know this look, what your father did?" Rachel was still trying to follow what was happening, Brooke looked at Nathan and that said, "you won't believe it… I'm still not believing myself, it's serious B. very serious"

Brooke looked into his eyes and said, "Nate tell me, what happened?" Nathan looked down and said, "He's in jail" Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and Nathan continued, "it was him who killed Keith, he surrendered himself to the police today".

Lucas and Peyton were in bed talking, Lucas had told everything that happened to her and he was calmer. Haley opened the door to Luke's room and saw them in bed and wonder, what was Peyton doing here, she came in and asked Lucas, "you know?"

Lucas looked at Peyton and said, "yeah, when I got home and my mom told me" Haley sat in the chair and said, "how are you?" Luke settled himself in bed and said, "better now, I didn't know what to think, but I called Peyton, we talked, I'm fine, and Nathan?"

Haley now offended that Lucas called Peyton and not her or his brother or even Brooke said, "he's..not so good, but tells me that he's fine, you know how it is" Peyton looked at her and said, "where is he? Why aren't you with him?"

Haley took a deep breath to calmed herself down, Peyton is one of her best friends but what she is doing isn't right and the tone of her question wasn't the most friendly one, Haley looked at her and replied calmly, "this is between me and my husband, I came here to see how my best friend is, but apparently he doesn't need me"

Haley got up and Luke said, "Haley, hales, it's not true, don't go away I need you too" Haley sat down and looked at Luke who said, "where is Nate?"

Haley said, "We talked after the we heard, I wanted to come see you and he knew that, he told me to come and stay with you and he went to see Brooke" A wave of guilt hung in the room, Lucas and Peyton looked and said the same time, "Brooke!?"

Brooke and Rachel were in shock with the news, they couldn't think of anything to say and Nathan said, "I know...I said it was serious, I don't know what to do now, I don't know what to think.."

Brooke stopped him holding his hand and said, "Nate, look at me, I know you since we were babies, I saw all sides of you and I know how your father was..well..is, you are one of the best guys I know, if not the best, What he did doesn't define you, it has nothing to do with you. After all that happened to you, you overcame all and became a better person, someone who everyone can count on, I don't want this to change you. You are strong Nate, you are better than him".

Nathan looked at her with tears in his eyes and Brooke went on, "I know that no matter what he's always going to be your father and you will always love him and that's ok. I'm here Nate, for whatever you need, we'll get over it."

Nathan looked at her and said, "thanks B. you have no idea how much I needed to hear that", he wiped the tears that were now falling from her eyes and continued, "thanks for everything, you're right, he made his choice when he pulled that trigger and I'm doing mine, I don't need him in my life, I have amazing friends and it's all I need".

Brooke smiled and hugged him and Nathan said, "I missed our talks" they looked to the side and saw Rachel and Brooke said, "come here slut, group hug! I know you feel left out there".

Nathan and Rachel laughed and she said, "I'm not bitch, I'm just thinking how much drama more we'll have in our lives, because I want a warning next time" the three began to laugh, Nathan pulled Rachel and the three hugged.

The three sat on the bed and Brookes said, "Nate, does your mother knows?" Nathan said, "I don't think so, she is still in rehab, I'm going there over the weekend and talk to her, she was going to be out, but after all this I don't know what will happen".

Brooke and Rachel nodded and Rachel said, "if you want the company we can go with you right B.?" Brooke agreed and Nathan said, "thanks, I'll let you know, but let's change the subject what you wanted talk to me Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Rachel and said, "oh…about that.. I don't think the timing id right, you have a lot going on .." Rachel interrupted and said, "Brooke don't be a coward and tell to him, the soon you say it will be better you'll see".

Brooke looked at her and said, "bitch! I thought I was going to decide when" Rachel shot back, "that was when I thought you would do the right thing, slut!"

Nathan realized that if he didn't interrupt this discussion things would get worse and said, "Ok! Ok! You two stop this, Brooke, I'm here, spit it out. What is it? Tell me please" Brooke looked at him and said, "okay, but you have to stay calm, because I don't know yet how to handle it and I need you" Nathan agreed, and Brooke said, "So.. Nate.. I'm pregnant".

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please if you can! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Nathan's reaction **

**Haley fights with Lucas and Peyton**

**Rachel and Haley start been friends**

**Until next time.. soon I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Hey Guys!**

**Here you go.. another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**R****&R!!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

  
**

When Peyton heard Haley say that Nathan went to see Brooke she nearly fainted and said, "Lucas, oh my god, I was there when you called me, I had just told her everything.."

Luke said, "everything everything?", Peyton nodded and said, "yes, everything, she kind of took better than I expected, I think, at least there wasn't hitting or yelling.."

Haley said, "you told everything to her? You? Everything? Luke you know what that means don't you? And oh wait, you answered the call from Lucas in front of her? oh my god!"

Haley was getting dizzy with so much going on, Lucas put his hands on his head and Peyton said, "yeah .. I felt it was time to make everything clear, but when I got there she knew almost everything, and Lucas she already knows the messages, and yes Haley I answer his call in front of her, she saw that he was calling and told me to come and see what he wanted, and that's what I did. Oh my god! What a mess, I wonder what she is thinking now.. I don't want to lose my best friend again.."

That was it for Haley, she couldn't listen to Peyton talk anymore and said, "for the love of god Peyton! Did you hear yourself speak?! I think you should have thought of that before making everything you did, AGAIN, and I can not imagine how Brooke kept her cool talking to you, when even I can't... Lucas what you going to do now?"

Lucas stood up and said, "I have to talk to her, I know Hales, too late, I screwed up again, but it was not my intention, I don't know how it all happened, how my life got so messed up??"

Haley looked at Lucas and said, "your life Luke? And what about Brooke's life? the one who gave a second chance for you two"

She looked at Peyton and continued, "and you betrayed her again! so things happened, you two have feelings, a connection or something, whatever! but you learned nothing from the last time?!"

Peyton said, "Haley you don't know what you are talking about.." Haley went close to Peyton and said, "I know damn well what I'm talking about Peyton. If you don't remember I was the one that stood by you the first time and actually thought that Brooke wasn't right for Lucas.. but you know what? He is the one who is not right for her and you.. with best friend like this who needs enemies."

Peyton started to cry and Lucas said, "Haley..come on it's not like that.." Haley looked at him and said, " yes it is, and you both know it. You guys knew if either of you were honest if her in the beginning this never would had happen. Now she knows everything and not the right way and it's to late. I love you two, really do, but I really don't understand you, actually I can not even look at you now, I can't even think straight, and you Luke, you're better than that, I know, so I hope you fix the mess you made. I'm go up to Brooke's and if she ask me something I'm not gonna lie, I got tired of games of yours". And with that she turned and walked away.

Nathan was sitting looking at Brooke without speaking, Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and Brooke said, "Nate, are you okay?" Nathan looked at her and said, "you're pregnant!?" Brooke nodded.

Nathan said, "B. .. I'm here for you know, for what you need, how long are you?" This issue was very sensitive to the Brooke, she hadn't actually accepted yet the fact that she was really pregnant, with tears falling down she said, "I'm five weeks"

She got up, took the baby photo and showed it to him, and said, "Lucas still doesn't know, I'm going to tell him, but since it seems he doesn't even remember me these days..it's hard.." Nathan and Rachel looked at her and she said, "you know what I realized? That was why Luke called to talk to Peyton..because of Dan"

Nathan looked at her and asked, "what? Peyton was here?" Brooke said, "yeah, she came here, she told me everything, kisses, messages and of course, let's not forget the fact she's in love with my boyfriend again"

Now this time Nathan was the one shocked and said, "I don't believe this! What are they thinking?! And Lucas called Peyton and not you? And that's not even the worst, he still hasn't called me either, Haley went to see him so he knows.."

Brooke got up and started walking from one side to the other and said, "what I'm going to do Nathan? How I'm going to raise a child alone? Because apparently I have no boyfriend any more" Nathan and Rachel talked at the same time, "you're not alone"

Brooke stopped in front of the two and said, "I know, thank you, but that doesn't calm me down, I have to tell him, don't I? So how I do that when I don't even want to look at his face, what do I do??"

Nathan and Rachel looked at her and Nathan said, "B. you have to calm down this is not good for you or the baby. And yeah, you'll have to talk to Lucas, but you don't need to do it right now, and what you do well .. I think now what you have to do is take care of yourself and take care of my nephew or niece here"

Brooke smiled and got up and hug Nathan and he said, "Brooke, everything will be all right, you will see, and me and Rachel are going to be with you every step of the way, this child will have the best uncle and aunt in the world"

Rachel stood up and said, "not to mention the hot ones too!" with that they started laughing, until Rachel said, "well .. I'll let you talk a little bit alone, I know you'll miss me but I'm meeting Mouth! Brooke, if you need anything call me and Nate.. bye uncle hot shot" and she left the room leaving Brooke and Nathan laughing.

Rachel opened the door to leave the house and came face to face with Haley and said, "Haley?! What are you doing here?" Haley said, "I came to see Brooke and meet with Nathan. He's here isn't he?"

Rachel let her in and said, "yes, they are upstairs, and I'm leaving you can go up there" Rachel was leaving but turned around and said, "Haley?" Haley looked at her and said, "what?"

Rachel said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before" Haley looked at her and saw that she is speaking from the heart and said, "It's ok Rachel, I'm sorry too, and thank you for being such a good friend to Brooke, she really needs a friend like you".

Rachel said, "It's nothing, after all she is my only friend, I have to take care of her.. and now I have to find someone else to annoy"

Haley laughed and said, "oh I'm sure you'll still annoy me" Rachel laughed and said, "yeah, I'll see you later nerd!" And left the house, Haley laughed and continued up the stairs.

Luckily Nathan and Brooke were no longer talking about the baby when Haley opened the door, Brooke looked at her and shouted, "tutor girl!" They hugged, Haley laughed and said, "I missed you too tigger".

The two sat and Nathan said, "How did go Hales?" Haley said, "I don't know how to answer that…about Dan think he is fine, and you? better?" Nathan said, "yeah I'm, much better.."

Brooke looked at Haley and said, "Peyton was there wasn't she?" Haley looked at her and said, "yeah, when I got there she was there and they had already talked about Dan"

Brooke looked down and didn't say anything, and Haley said, "Brooke, I told them that wouldn't lie or pretend or anything, I know you already know everything, and I want you to know that I'm on your side and gave them a beautiful speech about it"

Nathan laughed and said, "knowing your speeches they must be shocked and not knowing what to do until now" Brooke looked at her and said, "thank Hales, it's all too much for me, I don't know what to do anymore, I can't take anymore he and this connection to Peyton, if he felt that way why did he wanted to stay with me and gave all those speeches.. I don't understand."

Nathan put his hands on her back of support and Haley said, "I know Brooke, I don't understand either, just know that he wants talk to you" Nathan stood up and said, "talk to her!? Over my dead body he's going to get close to her! Now he's a little too late isn't he?!"

Nathan thought that Haley was going defend Lucas as usual and before she did that he decided to continue, "Hales I know he your best friend and you think him a saint or something, but even though he's my brother, what he did was wrong and Brooke.."

Before he could finish Haley said, "Nathan, Nathan! I know, I agree with you, this is not the Lucas I know. And I also think that she is the one that has to decide when she wants to talk with him not the opposite".

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other and Brooke said, "first thanks Nate, for everything and second, Hales ..I would never imagined that you would agree with someone speaking bad things about Lucas.."

Haley smiled and said, "I know, but I'm on your side Brooke" Brooke smiled and said, "thank you tutor girl! That means a lot. And you know something, how about we have a girls night!? It's been a long time since you done that!"

Haley said, "Lets! Great idea tigger!" Brooke looked at Nathan and he said, "I know, I know, don't need to pout, I'll go buy the food, but I'm not going home to be alone! I'll stay here too!"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and said, "ok" "fine", and looked at each other again but now with a different look and Nathan said, "no no no! you can forget what you are planning! I will not do anything girly!"

They started laughing and pushed him out of the room and Brooke said, "Go buy the food, and don't forget anything! And when you arrive you'll see what you will do or not!" Nathan was walking down the steps and talking to himself, "I will not do anything girly, I will not! Oh god! I'll end up doing..No, I'm Nathan Scott!" He got into the car and went to buy the food.

Peyton and Lucas were in silence since Haley left, neither knew what to say to each other. Karen had waken up from her nap and had to decided to ask Lucas to call Brooke and invite her to dinner with them, she went to his room and opened the door said, "Lucas call Brooke and .."

She saw Peyton sitting next to him and said, "Oh Peyton, didn't know you were here, I was thinking about calling Brooke and invite her to dinner, it's been a while since we had dinner together.. Peyton you can join us too, of course".

Lucas looked at his mother and said, "I don't think it's a good idea today mom, maybe another day" Karen said, "oh, okay, I'll call her and arrange something then, I miss her, humm ..Peyton will you have dinner here?"

Peyton got up and said, "no no, I'm leaving, thank you Karen" Karen nodded and left the room saying, "dinner in 30 minutes, Luke".

Peyton was leaving and Lucas said, "Peyton, wait I think we have to talk" Peyton turned around and said, "I think so too, but don't know if today is the right time" Lucas said, "Peyton, now it's the perfect time, I have to stop leaving things for later because it just brings me problems"

Peyton agreed, sat down again and Lucas said, "I think we have to stop to walk in circles and go straight to the point.." Peyton looked at him and said, "yeah.. I know.. so.. Luke I'm in love with you, I know it took me a long time to finally realize that and it might be too late.. I messed up a lot..but that's the truth".

Lucas looked at her and said, "I've been thinking about how we got here.. in this situation, how I could stopped everything from happen.. and every time I go back to that night when you came here and told me how you felt about me, the night that I first began date Brooke.. I think that was the night that change everything.."

They looked at each other and Peyton said, "it's all my fault.. I know that now.." Lucas said, "no Peyt, it's not your fault.. that's not what I'm saying" Peyton said, " I know.. but it is, if I said the truth to Brooke in the beginning.. If I could go back I would do everything different.."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I thought about that to, if I could have done things different would I do it.. and I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I never wanted to hurt Brooke, that I would change in a heart bit.. but I can regret been with her.. but at the same time it was always you.. I always wanted to be with you.."

They looked at each other in silence, and Peyton said, "so.. what we do now?" Lucas said, "now.. I think Brooke was right all along.. about me and you.. and I think if we did all this mess at least we have to have the courage to say what we feel.. and maybe all of this will be worthy one day"

Peyton waited for him to continue and he said, "I think it's time I stop running I love you too Peyton. Always have.." The two smiled and Luke said, "but first I have to talk to Brooke.. But I'm happy that we are finally on same page"

Peyton smiled at him and said, "yeah...I thought that we'd never get here, well, I better go" She got up, kiss him in the cheek and said, "It will be worthy Luke, it has to be..I'll see you tomorrow" Lucas looked at her and said, "I think so too..see you tomorrow Peyt".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!!!**

**I'll update as soon as can!**

**Next: The girls talk, Haley tell them about the talk with Nate and Chris.**

**Girls night**

**School day.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews! **

**Keep reading things will only get better!! **

**Lot's of Brathan, Rachel , Brooke and Haley.. and next chapter a surprise!**

**Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

**Ps. I'm officially changing for a Brooke and Nathan fic, not only Brooke anymore.**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke and Haley were in the kitchen talking and laughing when Rachel got home and yelled, "Brooke!" Brooke yelled back, "in the kitchen!"

Rachel went to the kitchen and said, "hey, what are you guys doing?" Haley said, "we'll have a girl night, what do you think?" Rachel said, "perfect, I'm in"

Brooke looked at the two and said, "huh? What is happening here?" Haley and Rachel laughed and Rachel said, "oh yeah, we're officially friends now" Brooke smiled and said, "I don't believe it, thank God! Girl night will be awesome!"

Rachel looked at the empty table and said, "Brooke where are the foods? We can't have a girl night without our treats" Haley said, "Nathan went to buy it, he should be coming back" Brooke said, "and I thought you said that you'd never eat these things again Rachel" Brooke laughed and Rachel said, "whatever, you know I didn't mean it".

Brooke realized that now was the perfect time to ask what was going on with Haley, and said, "So tutor girl, before your hubby gets back I have a question" Haley sat down and said, "what's up tigger?"

Brooke looked at her and said, "hmm.. I know something's happening with you, so, what it is? I know it must be serious for you not tell me" Haley stood up and walked back and forth and said, "I forgot that you notice these things, it's kind of a long story, so we won't have the time before Nathan gets back.. if he gets here I'll tell you the rest later ok?"

Brooke agreed, and Haley said, "I kind of started talking about this with Nathan, but then all this happened.. we actually realized that we no longer feel the same as before for each other, we love each other but the in love part is gone."

Brooke said, "Hales.." Haley said, "It's ok Brooke, we're ok about it.. but I didn't have the time to tell he about Chris, he called me and wants me to go on tour with him again, and I really want to go, I miss my music Brooke."

Brooke said, "I know Hales, we talked about it.. I told you to talk to him the minute you told me, Nate change a lot Haley he'll understand" Haley said, "yeah.. I think so too.. But that's not all I have to tell him.. I was with Chris when we were on tour this time.. I can give excuses about it, but it doesn't matter.. I cheated Brooke.. and I don't know how he will react to that. I'm scared".

Brooke and Rachel Looked at her and Brooke said, "ooh Haley, why didn't you tell me this before, I could have helped you, well,, you know how I feel about cheating… but what happen between you two was different.. I don't know what I'd have done in your place. I love you tutor girl and I'm here no matter what ok? And I really think everything will be fine, you two changed much, I think you really should sitting down and have a honest conversation."

Rachel agreed and said, "I think so too nerd, you two have been through a lot together it'll be okay, just talk with him" Haley sighed relieved and said, "thank you guys, really. I was almost panicking here, but I think it'll be ok, and I should have told him a long time ago, but was really scared, still am, but now it's really time"

Brooke nodded and said, "we're here for you, right Rach?" Rachel smiled and said, "yeah.. this was a really good start for girls night, but now let's stop talking and lets have some fun because we deserve" they laughed and want to the tv room set everything for when Nathan gets back.

A few minutes later Nathan came into the house with the bags full of stuff and yelled, "someone can come help me out here or I'll it here!!" The three came running and took all the bags and rushed back to the room without saying anything, Nathan went after them and said, "oh thank you Nathan for buy all the stuff by yourself"

They looked at him and said, "shhhiuu" and looked back to the TV and Nathan said, " ouch, I feel so loved here" They laughed and Rachel said, "It's the last part of ANTM, if you say another word and we miss something we'll kill you or better yet, make you model for us" He sat down shaking his head and didn't said another word, if he knew one thing was not to pissed of this three woman.

Once the program ended they turned to Nathan as if nothing had happened and Haley said, "okay, what do we do now?" Rachel looked at the bags and said, "let's take the goodies out of the bags first then we decide"

Nathan looked at them and decided to let it go and started help and said, "what are we going to drink?" Rachel said, "oh I need something strong, after all that has happened I need a drink" Nathan said, "yeah! I think so too" but then he remember about Brooke and said, "but we better have something light after all we have school tomorrow"

Rachel moaned and Brooke and Haley agreed with him, and Nathan want to the kitchen to get soft drinks. The four spent the night telling stories of when they were little and remembering funny things and laughing, until they fell asleep. It was exactly what they needed, especially Brooke and Nathan.

School day, Brooke was not in the mood to get out of the bed much less you go to school. Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen and Rachel getting ready in the bathroom, Brooke had got up from down stairs where they all slept and went to the bedroom, but lay in bed again.

Haley came in the room and said, "okay, that is it! Brooke Davis time to get up! Let's go, we're going to be late!" Brooke groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, Rachel laughed and said, "oh you have so much to learn, that's not how you do it, look and learn!"

When finished speaking Rachel climbed into Brooke's bed started to jump and scream, "get up right now, Brooke Penelope Davis! I'm not kidding, if I have to go to that damn school so do you! and you have a test today that you can not be miss, now Brooke up!"

Brooke looked at her and said, "I hate you bitch" and went to the bathroom, Rachel got out of bed and said, "love you too slut, twenty minutes down stairs!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom, "twenty minutes?? Rachel are you crazy? I can no .." she kept screaming but Rachel had already pulled out Haley of the room and they weren't listening anymore, they got down stairs and Haley said, "impressive!"

Nathan, Haley and Rachel were in the car waiting for Brooke who was still getting ready, Nathan said, "we'll be late, I have already miss practice because it took forever to clean all the makeup you put in me last night.. that btw I'm still pissed about it!"

Haley and Rachel laughed and Rachel said, "it was a girl night Nathan, we have to do makeup and stuff you're the one who wanted to be part of it" Nathan said, " I never said I wanted to be part of it and most important I never said put makeup in me awhile I sleep"

The girls laughed and Haley said, "to be fair Nate you never said we couldn't do it either" they continued laughing and Nathan said, "it's no funny, I'll never do this with you again! And where is Brooke!? We've been waiting forever!"

Brooke appeared ready to go and said, "I'm ready Nate, you can stop whining now! You sound like a girl" The girls laughed and Nathan got in the car and said, " I hate you girls! And I really need more guys friends" .

They were late, of course, and the worst was that the four had the same class. They opened the door the teacher was writing with her back to the class, they went in trying to sneak away thinking that they wouldn't be caught when the teacher said, "Scott, Scott, Davis and Gatina, a little late don't you think"

They looked at each other and Rachel said, "oh no.. I think you are the one who started the class earlier, wasn't it?" The class laughed and the teacher said, "If you really think that then we can catch up what you missed on detention after a school, and your little friends are invited".

Nathan shook his head, Haley said Rachel's ear, "well done red" Brooke hit Rachel's arm, and the teacher said, "if you are not happy with that I can do more" the four said, "no" and went looking for a place to sit.

Nathan, Haley and Rachel sat immediately, was when Brooke saw that the only free place was behind Luke who was on the side of Peyton, she stood up not knowing what to do, Nathan realized what was happening and he got up fast, he gave Brooke his place to sit and he sat behind Lucas.

Lucas and Peyton didn't understand what was happening, what they were doing together and Haley getting along with Rachel, it was all very strange. The class was over for Brooke's luck since she wasn't feeling well, the bell rang just in time that she was ready to run out of room to the bathroom, which was what she did as soon as the bell rang.

Nathan and Rachel looked at each other, and Rachel went after her. Nathan and Haley went to lunch and Haley asked, "Where's Brooke? She disappeared after class?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders and before he could speak Peyton came and sat with them.

Soon afterwards came to Rachel and Brooke. Rachel glanced at Peyton but decided to let it go since Brooke wasn't feeling so good. They sat on the table and Haley noticed that Brooke wasn't eating anything and said, "Brooke you aren't eating anything? You didn't have breakfast"

Brooke nodded and said, "no, I'm not hungry now, I think the last night candies filled me more than I imagined" Rachel and Haley laughed and said, "tell me about it" Nathan said nothing just looked with concern at Brooke.

Peyton wanting to enter the conversation and see if Brooke was talking to her, she said, "B. Davis will have practice today?" Brooke looked at her and said, "of course, as always" and gave a half smile, which faded to when she saw who was coming toward the table, Lucas Scott.

Luke arrived at the table, but didn't sit, he looked to Brooke and said, "Brooke, can talk I to you?" Brooke didn't look at him and said, "I'm busy now" Lucas insisted, "Brooke…please" Brooke was now looking at him with an angry look said, "please?!"

But before she could continued Nathan stood up and said, "Luke, I think now it's not the time and besides I need to talk to Brooke" he took Brooke's hands but Lucas wouldn't give up and said, "Brooke, later then?"

Brooke picked up her bag and said, "Maybe" and walked away with Nathan. Lucas sat on the table and said defeated, "Nathan is now what? Her guardian?!"

As always Rachel was ready to respond, but this time Haley was faster said, "Someone has to be! I have to go to tutoring" and stood up, Rachel looked at her and said, "wait Haley, I need your help on something" and the two were gone.

Peyton looked at Luke and said, "Lucas seriously what are you thinking? What is happening is our fault and you're acting like the victim that is not helping" Lucas said, "I know Peyton, but I can't fix it if I can't talk to me, can I? Is she talking to you?"

Peyton said, "kind of, no shouting or slapping me, what is good, but it's not the same and I think it'll never be" Lucas looked at her and said, "it'll be alright Peyton" Peyton didn't say anything just sat staring at where their friends had gone.

Nathan and Brooke were talking on the court, Brooke was still feeling kinda ill and Nathan said, "You okay? Want to me to take you home?" Brooke shook her head and said, "no, it's morning sickness, I blame your nephew or niece."

Nathan smiled and said placing his hand on her belly, "hey, is your super cool Uncle Nathan, can you be nice to mommy and make her feel better?" The tears began to fall of Brooke's eyes, she couldn't control it anymore and in that moment it hit her, she realized that her life would change completely forever and on the contrary to what she imagined she wasn't afraid, she was happy.

Nathan saw she was crying and said, "Brooke what's wrong? Are you ok?" She looked at him and said, "I'm fine, really, even the nausea passed, it's just.. that was the first time I felt like a mother, I'm going to be a mom.." Nathan looked at her and smiled and she smiled back and he said, "and you're going to be the best one".

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!!**

**Up next:**

**Brooke and Lucas finally talk.**

**Brooke talks**** with an old friend**

**Nathan goes with Brooke to the doctor**

**Oh yeah.. a little flash forward .. month I think..**

**Update as soon as I can! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Hey Peeps! ****Thanks for the reviews! =)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Here you go.. Enjoy it!!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

  
**

It was night and Brooke was home alone, with much effort she convinced Rachel to go out and have fun, that she'd be fine. Brooke was watching television when she heard the doorbell, she went to answer.

She opened the door and came face to face with Lucas, who said, "before you slam the door in my face I brought you something" he showed the strawberry ice cream, Brooke looked at him and said, "luck you I'm in a good mood and I love this ice cream"

She took the ice cream from him and let him in. They went to the kitchen and Lucas said, "Brooke I know you don't want to talk to me, but please, I know.." Brooke interrupted him and said, "like I said I'm in the mood, you can say whatever you can to say"

She sat down and began to eat the ice cream. Lucas looked at her and smiled, and said, "thank you, well, first of all I'm sorry for everything, I know that doesn't mean anything now.. But I need you to know that I'm truly sorry. You didn't deserve any of this and it was never my intention to hurt you in any way. I know that Peyton told you everything and it should have come from my mouth, but Brooke I really didn't know what to do, I was lost... I want you to know I love you.."

Brooke stopped him this time, and said, "Lucas.. Look, this is a very good speech, but doesn't change anything that happened, if you didn't want to hurt me why did you? Again I might add. I don't know what you want from me Luke, because I gave everything to you and you never let me in, you said you would fight for me, that would save me and I didn't see any of that.. ohh yes, I did see, I saw you doing that with Peyton. You love her don't you? Since you want to talk, tell me the truth for once."

Lucas looked at her and said, "Brooke, I don't .. well .. I don't know what happened, I really don't know how we got to this, I know I'm very sorry for everything that made you go through.."

Brooke said, "you didn't answer my question Lucas" Lucas looked down at the table and said, "the truth?" Brooke nodded and said, "yeah .. I think I deserve this much, you know what I know the answer.. so the question is how long you've been in love with her?"

Lucas kept looking down and said, "hmm.. I do love her… I think I always have.. but that doesn't mean I didn't love you" Brooke said holding back the tears, "So you loved her the both times you were with me...all we have been through together.. if her or you would have the guts to admitted to each other your feelings it would never happened.."

They look at each other, Lucas didn't know what to say, because thinking about that way, al she said was true. Brooke said, "you know Lucas, I don't regret anything.. been with you, and maybe one day I'll think that all this mess and the pain were worthy.. but if you or Peyton would have come clean with me from the beginning it would spare me of a lot of pain.."

Lucas look at her and said, "Brooke, I wouldn't trade what we had for anything, I don't regret been with you.. I wouldn't chance that.." Brooke stood up and said, " So are you two together now?" Lucas looked at her and said, "well.. not exactly"

Brooke looked at him and laughed and said, "oh yes, because now we're not together you can't be with her" Lucas said, "it's not that Brooke, I know that how I dealt with thing was wrong, believe me, and I hope someday you'll forgive me, but right now I'm trying to do the right thing.. better late than never".

Brooke out the ice cream away and said, "I believe that you're sorry Luke, and I hope one day I can forgive, but now can't do that. So it's time for you to go, you came.. I let you say what you wanted.."

Lucas walked up to her and said, "Friends?" She looked at him and said, "no, just not enemies… which is very different" She walked up to the door, Lucas followed her and said, "I know one day we'll put this behind us and be friends"

Brooke opened the door and said, "maybe.. one day, bye broody" Luke said, "I'll see you around pretty girl" and Brooke close the door.

Lucas had left and Brooke sat on the couch and stood there quiet and she didn't cry. At that moment she decided she wasn't going to cry for Lucas anymore and that despite the fact that she was pregnant with his child, she wouldn't tell him about it.

He lost the right to be in her and her child life after he betrayed her not once but twice, with her best friend, not fighting for them and today, saying in her face that he always loved Peyton.

Deep down she wanted to tell him, she knew if she did he would be there, he'd try to help, but she wasn't ready for that, she didn't wanted to spend the rest of her life afraid and second guessing everything, waiting for him to mess up and hurt her again, or worse hurt her child.

From that moment on that baby was hers not theirs, in the future she could regret it, she knew that, but right now that was her decision and for her was the right one.

Because despite everything she still felt something for Luke, and tell him about baby would change everything and she literally could handle that. She was a mess, broken, tired, scared and all she could think about was what was the best for her and her baby and right now was stay away from Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas would probably live his life with Peyton, go to college, get married and have a family of their on, and she would live her life with her baby, the only thing keeping her sane, and of course Rachel and Nathan, she couldn't imagine going through this without them.

A month had passed since the night that Lucas and Brooke talk. Things were returning to normal, well as normal as they could get.

After telling Nathan and Rachel about the talk she had with Lucas, they understood why she didn't want to tell him the baby and supported her. Haley that still didn't know about Brooke's pregnancy was just glad things were calm again.

Lucas and Peyton were officially a couple, Brooke tried to avoid them as much as possible, concentrating only on her pregnancy. Rachel was always at her side helping, so was Nathan.

As for Nathan and Haley, they still hadn't finished their talk, but wasn't only their fault, something always interfered and they were dealing with not been together anymore.

Brooke had decided to stay home today, she woke up not feeling so good, she couldn't take any more of morning sickness and decided to take the day off. She was on her notebook, when he saw that she had an e-mail from Jake, he had finally answered.

She and Jake weren't that close friends, but always walked at the same circle and a few days ago she was reading some things about babies and pregnancy and she remembered him, the only person she knew who had a daughter and was her age. So she sent him an e-mail telling everything that was happening and asking for advice. She clicked and opened the email.

- Hey Brooke,

Sorry that it took so long to answer you, but things here were little hectic. So.. you're pregnant, to tell you the truth that was last thing I could imagine you telling me when I saw that I had an e-mail from you.

Glad you did, you always liked Brooke and you'll be okay, I can assure you. When you hold your child will be the best feeling you'll ever feel, you'll see you did the right thing. I hope Nathan and Rachel (even not knowing her personally) are taking care of you. Whatever you need I'm here. Speaking of which why don't you come here for a visit? We can talk in person, I'd love to see you so would jenny and you can practice with her.

See you soon B.

Jake –

Brooke read and smiled, she knew he was a great guy, she couldn't imagine how Peyton let him go. She clicked in reply and began to write. She finished writing when she heard someone calling her from downstairs. She went down stairs, saw Nathan there and said, "Nathan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Nathan said, "I didn't go, had to go to the clinic to see my mother and I received a message from Rachel saying that you're home, so came to see you, how are you?"

They went to the kitchen and Brooke said, "I'm fine, just can't stand these morning sickness any more, I'm going to the doctor today, we'll see what she says. And how is your mom? When she leaves?"

Nathan sat down and said, "she is fine, still don't know, but she doesn't want to return to Tree Hill, what time is the doctor? I'll go with you"

Brooke looked at him and said, "now actually, I'm going to get ready thanks Natey" she gave up telling Nathan and Rachel that they didn't need to do everything for her, she just agree now, the truth is that she loved that they cared so much. Nathan smiled and said, "Welcome Brookie".

Haley, Lucas and Peyton were at school on lunch and Peyton said, "Have you guys seen Brooke today?" The two shock their heads and Haley said, "Rachel is there" she pointed to where all the cheerleaders where and continued, "but Brooke isn't, she must not have come"

Lucas looked up and said "and Nathan, Hales? Where is he?" Haley said, "he said he had some things to do, I'll know later when you meet him in apartment" Haley, Lucas and Peyton, after awhile got back to talk to each other normally, kind of, but it wasn't as before.

Nathan and Brooke were waiting in Dr. Bailey room when she walked in and said, "Brooke, how are we today?" Brooke got up and said, "Hello Dr. Bailey, I'm fine"

Dr. Bailey looked at Nathan and said, "and you are who?" she looked at Brooke and said, "Lucas?" Before Brooke could answer Nathan said, "Nathan Scott, pleasure" they shook hands and Brooke said, "Nathan is my best friend and Lucas brother"

Dr. Bailey said, "okay, come on Brooke, let's take a look at this baby" Brooke agreed with her and followed her to the examination room. Brooke was lying down with Nathan by her side when she heard a little noise, and she said, "humm.. this is the.."

And Nathan completed, "the heart?" Dr. Bailey looked at them and said, "yes, yes it is, and it's very strong" Brooke and Nathan look at each other smiling and Nathan said, "it's amazing"

Brooke was cry and didn't no what to say, and Dr. Bailey continued, "and here is the eyes and nose" Brooke looked and said, "Oh my God" She grabbed Nathan's hands and tears didn't stop dripping from her eyes.

Dr. Bailey printed the photo and said to Brooke, "to continue your collection" before she could say something more Brooke said, "could you give me another one, two more?" Dr. Bailey agreed and said, "of course, here"

The three returned to the office and the doctor said sitting down, "Brooke, you're doing very good, you're nine weeks, and how is the morning sickness?" Brooke said, "Every morning, they will stop right? Please.. I can't take it anymore"

Dr. Bailey looked at her, smiled and said, "it'll, hold on just a little longer, are you eating alright?" Before Brooke could answer Nathan said, "more or less, sometimes she doesn't eat" Brooke looked at him with a face like, I can't believe you're telling on me.

But he continued, "and she is a cheerleader, it's safe or she has to stop it?" Brooke continued to look at him and said, "Nathan!"

Dr. Bailey smiled and said, "Brooke I see that you are in good hands, but you have to eat, you're eating for two now, even when you don't feel like eating try eating a little and don't forget to drink lot of water, and about the cheerleading for now you can continue, but taking easy, no cartwheels and each time you come we'll see"

Brooke nodded and Nathan said, "Don't worry Dr. Bailey I'm keeping an eye on her, I can't let anything happen to my nephew/ niece can't I?" Brooke and Dr. Bailey smiled, and Dr. Bailey said, "As I said, you're in good hands Brooke, Take care and I'll see you next month" Nathan and Brooke said goodbye and left the room.

Brooke and Nathan were in the car and Brooke wouldn't stop smiling and Nathan said, "what you smiling about goof?" Brooke said, "nothing, just you, thank you for everything Nate and I have something for you"

She grabbed the photo she asked Dr. Bailey and gave it to him. Nathan looked up and said, "thanks B., I'll keep always with me" he put the photo in his wallet, Brooke smiled and said, "this kid is not even born yet and you're like this, you'll spoil he/she rotten won't you" they laughed and Nathan said, "Of course I will" and they kept laughing.

Luke entered the cafe and his mother who was at the counter said, "I almost didn't recognize you without Peyton glued in your hip" She laughed and Lucas looked at her and said, "very funny, me and Peyton aren't together this much, are we?"

Karen laughed and said, "yes Lucas, but if you're happy I'm happy, you always liked her and I like her too" Lucas took a piece of pie and said, "I'm happy mom, and you? how you doing today?"

Karen said, "I'm great" Haley comes out from the kitchen, she looked at Lucas and said, "well, well, I don't see you around here any more and alone" Lucas said, "you too?" they laughed and he said, " How are you Hales?"

She said, "I'm fine Luke, I miss you though" Lucas said, "I miss you too Hales, how about we spend the day like before just me and you?"

Haley sat at his side and said, "I can't today Luke, I have to talk to Nathan. Tomorrow okay?" Lucas agreed and said, "yeah.. Tomorrow".

Nathan and Brooke were so entertained by each other that they didn't saw Haley and Lucas as they entered the café. Brooke said, "Seriously Nathan what you're complaining about? It was you that said that I had to eat"

Nathan laughed and said, "I said that, but I didn't said that I would pay for it" Brooke laughed and said, "I know.. that I decided by myself" She patted his shoulders, they laughed and Brooke turned to the counter and said, "Karen?!" And that's when she saw Lucas and Haley looking for them.

Haley got up and went to Brooke and said, "Tigger! what brings you here?" Brooke smiled and said, "Nate here will buy me food" Nathan grumbled and said, " yeah, well she is making me, you know how Brooke is! Want to sit with us?"

Haley said, "oh I know" Brooke looked at her and slapped her playfully, and Haley continued, "ouch, are we violent today Brooke? sit down and I'll bring your food before you hit someone else"

Brooke and Nathan sat at the table, Haley went pick up the food and Karen came in and said, "Brooke?! How are you?" Brooke got up and hugged her and said, "I'm fine and you? Is the baby okay?"

Karen said, "we're good, I have to do some things but stop disappearing on me Brooke! Come to dinner sometime" Brooke said, "of course Karen, whenever you want just tell me and I'll go"

Karen went to do her things and Nathan turned to Brooke and said, "it'll be an interesting dinner, your ex mother in law, you with her grandson / granddaughter and your ex boyfriend/father of your child"

Nathan laughed at himself and Brooke hit it again and said laughing herself, "It's not funny Nathan!" Haley arrived with lunch and with Lucas on her side and said, "Brooke I know I you're violent today"

She laughed and continued, "But we can sit with you?" Brooke looked at them and said, "sure, just not pick from my food" She looked at Nathan who was stretching his hand to take it a fries from her plate, the four laughed and Haley said, "no problem" Lucas agreed and they sat down.

* * *

**A/N2 - ****Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!!**

**Up Next:**

**What will happen when Haley and Lucas join Brooke and Nathan at the table.**

**Nathan and Haley finally talk**

**Haley decide to go on tour again**

**Brooke gets a letter from Victoria Secret**

**Update as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Hey guys! **

**It's me again. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them, they mean a lot! I'm happy you all like my story! There're a lot more so stay tuned!**

**Here is the new chapter.. Hope you like it! Things are going to get really interesting to say the least! **

**Please R & R!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

As amazing at it seems the four were eating and talking without any uncomfortable silence or fights, Nathan was telling them about when Brooke almost made him kill them and Rachel in the car when she yelled out of nowhere for him to stop because she was hungry and they were laughing.

Brooke said, "Nate, I said you have to forget about it, nothing happened, don't be so dramatic! Luke, tell him that was nothing!" Lucas laughed and said, "Yes Nate, relax this was nothing. Once she called me and woke me up, because she wanted a milkshake and a sandwich from the Café"

Haley looked at Brooke and said, "What time was it?" Brooke said as if it was something normal, "two at the morning, I think, but wasn't my fault I was hungry!"

They started laughing and Nathan said, "only you B, ok so after that what you did to me was nothing. I can't believe you went Luke!" Haley said laughing, "I can't believe either, if I did this with Nathan he wouldn't even stir from bed"

The two laughed and Brooke and Luke looked at each other, and Luke said, "you would Nate, if you heard her voice when she really wants something and I was rewarded later" he smiled at Brooke, who smiled and said, "yeah.. hmm.. so I gotta go..It's getting late"

She got up, Nathan stood up too and said, "B. wait, we came with my car I drive you home" Brooke looked at him and said, "No Nate, thank you, but I want walk, we'll talk later, call me later tutor girl, bye guys" and left.

The three looked at each other and Nathan said, "Well... it was good while it lasted, I think I going to go too. Hales you're coming with me?" Haley nodded and said, "Yes I will, wait a minute I'll be back"

Haley went to the kitchen, Luke looked at Nathan and said, "Nate, how is she?" Nathan looked at him and said, "she is fine Luke, if not I doubt she wouldn't look at you much less talk.." Lucas said, "yeah.. I think, I still can't believe she is still talking to me"

Nathan said, "You doubt her too much" Haley came and said, "Ready go?" Nathan looked at her and said, "Yes, let's go, bye Luke, river court tomorrow morning, you up for it? Lucas said, "Sure, bye guys" and Nathan and Haley left.

Nathan and Haley got home and Nathan said, "Hales, I think it's about time we finished our talk don't you think?" Haley sat on the couch and said, "I think so too Nate, I have some things to tell you that I can't postpone anymore"

Nathan sat in front of her and said, "ok.. So you start" Haley looked at him and said, "Nate, promise me you'll listen to me before you say anything, please" Nathan agreed.

And she continued, "Nate, remember when I went for the tour and that mess between us, so at first I really thought we were finished, that everything between us was over, you had given me an ultimatum.. So I kind of got together with Chris.. but it didn't meant anything, I swear, I was just hurt and sad.. Then you came to see me and I knew that I loved you and what I really wanted was to work on my music and not Chris, I'm sorry should have told you before better yet, I should haven't done anything with him.. I'm so sorry…"

Nathan took her hands into his and said, "Hales, breath, it's ok" She shock her head and said, "no it's not.."

He said, "no it isn't, I mean you know I hate that guy, but now, today, you and me are good, we've been through so much together since then, and this changes nothing, if you would have told me when you came back maybe I would have reacted different, but not now, so yes, it's okay.. But there is more isn't there?"

Haley stood up and said, "yeah there is.. humm ..he called me, Chris, a few months ago and asked me to go on tour with him again and I really want to go.. I miss my music, you never had to give up basketball, I don't want us to fight, but the music is for me what basketball is for you.."

Nathan pulled her to sit back and said, "Haley I understand, I know when something means a lot to you that can't let a good opportunity pass, it's important to you and won't be me that stop you from going after your dream…I handled everything wrong the last time, but not this time.. so go. We already reached the conclusion that things aren't as before.."

Haley agreed and said, "I know.. but Nathan I love you.. Now and forever, nothing will ever change that" Nathan took her hand and said, "I know Hales, me too, whenever you need me I will be there, but it's time we do what we really want and not been afraid of hurting each other.. You don't want to stay married to some sort of obligation"

Haley agreed and said, "yeah, I know, I don't want us to end up hating each other.. so what do we do now? Get a Divorce?"

Nathan stood up and said, "When are you going?" Haley said, "I don't, soon I think, I have to see some things at school first, maybe after the championship, I have to see you win don't I?!"

Nathan smiled and said, "of course, I wouldn't forgive you if you were here, I'll talk to a lawyer and see how we can handle everything.. so now I have to tell you some things"

Haley looked at him and said, "ok.. what happened?" Nathan got some water and said, "you know that my mother is in rehab" Haley agreed and Nathan continued, "she was getting out, but when she heard the news about my father she chose not to, but now it's time for her to leave again, but she doesn't want to come back to Tree Hill"

Haley said, "my gosh Nathan, why didn't you tell me? Is there anything I can do?"

Nathan said, "I needed to do this alone, but there's more with my father in jail and she don't wanting to come home, they left house for me, I don't want to sell it .. so I'm go back home and live there until I graduate and go to college, things are tight here with money and pay for everything here with a empty house doesn't make sense, and this way I can save money for later"

Haley stood up and looked at him and said, "Nathan this is great, not about your mother or your father obvious, but them giving the house for you. When you'll move back? So I have an idea.."

Nathan smiled and said," Hales, you're going with me .. until you go to tour of course, I'm not going to let you pay for everything here alone, you need money too"

Haley smiled and said, "thank you Nate" Nathan laughed and said, "you don't need to thank me Hales and just one more thing, they gave me both houses and we'll stay on the beach, what you think?"

Haley laughed and said," wow, you getting all powerful and we're getting divorced.. What is this karma?!" They laughed and Nathan said, "must be, rock star" Haley hit him and he said, "ouch.. you women are too violent today! Let's pick up the things and get out of this hell hole"

Haley laughed and said, "come on, this hell hole does have good memories" Nathan nodded and said, "I know, the memories are forever Hales"

Brooke was watching TV when Rachel came home and said, "hey slut, I have two news for you" Brooke looked at her and said, "God! Please tell me they're good ones, can not handle bad thing anymore".

Rachel laughed and said, "one is very good and the other not so good" Brooke sat down and said, "tell me the good one and make me happy first"

Rachel smiled and handed her an envelope, and Brooke said, "a letter for me? You've opened?" Rachel said, "of course" Brooke smiled and read, yelled and said, "Oh ..My .. God! Victoria Secret wants to sponsor Clothes over Bros! Oh my! Rachel this is awesome!"

Rachel laughed and said, "yes it is, congratulations Brooke!" Brooke yelled again and said, "okay, that was the best news I heard all day, but now tell me the not good one" Rachel sat and said, "well.. you know how my parents are.. and that they don't give a shit for me and now I guess they forgot that I exist because they're selling the house, we have to move"

Brooke looked at her and said, "Rach that is not so bad, we'd have to leave here anyway before I start to show and now we know where to" Rachel looked at her and said, "where?"

Brooke showed the letter and said, "New York bitch!" Rachel laughed and said, "when are we leaving?!"

They laughed and Brooke said, " we have to get everything ready at school first, when they will sell this place?"

Rachel said, "They're already selling it, they said that now I'm on my own, as if they ever been around before, whatever" Brooke sighed and said, "wow, I hate our parents! Well, we'll look for a place to stay until we go and pray we find it before we go homeless"

Rachel sighed and lay down, Brooke said, "Changing the subject, I went to doctors today with Nathan" Rachel sat and said, "I totally forgot! How did it go? Everything okay??"

Brooke laughed and said, "yes, calm down, we listened to the heart" Rachel stood up and said, "OMG! I can't believe I missed this, how was it?"

Brooke looked at her and said, "incredible, look at the picture" she gave it to Rachel, who said, "my God, it grow.. wow.. it's really incredible B" Brooke nodded and they smiled.

Brooke and Rachel were sitting at lunch time at school and looking the paper ads for a place to live when Haley sat with them and said, "Hey Tigger, Rachel .."

Brooke said, "hey tutor girl" Rachel put the newspaper on the table and said, "I give up B., I got nothing, we'll have to live on the streets, I accepted already" Brooke laughed and said, "you've been spending too much time with me, less drama and more optimism! We'll find something".

Haley picked up the newspaper and said, "what you are looking for and what it this talk about live on the streets?" Brooke drank her water and said, "It's that Rachel's parents are selling their house and we have to get out of there, so we're looking for another place to stay until go to New York"

Haley lowered the newspaper and said, "what?! One thing at a time, they sold your house and what about you?" Rachel agreed and said, "yes..well surprise, surprise, my parents never cared, but now they want to make that more clear"

Haley said, "wow, but I have an idea, why don't you go live at the apartment" Brooke looked at her and said, "Hales, I love you and Nate, but the four of us together in that tiny space"

Haley laughed and said, "no Brooke, me and Nate moved, long story, but you two can have it now" Rachel stood up and said, "thank god! Great, thank you Haley.. It's decided now I have to make a few calls, bye"

Brooke and Haley laughed while she walk away an her phone and Brooke said, "about that long story Hales" Haley said, "that's Nathan story to tell but I want to now what it is story about New York City?"

Brooke smiled and said, "I received a letter from Victoria Secret, they want to sponsor Clothes over Bros!" Haley hugged her and said, "Brooke this is amazing, you deserve it! Congratulations".

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas and Peyton sitting together and said, "yeah.. at least things are getting better for me" Haley nodded and Brooke said, "anyway.. Did you and Nate finally talk?" Haley said, "yeah.. we talked and I told him everything, about Chris, he told me his parents, we talked about everything.."

Brooke looked at her and said, "tell me everything Hales" Haley said, "humm .. we had already talked a little before, a while back, that we don't feel for each other the same way as before, we talked about Chris and the tour.. so we decided to get a divorce and I'm going on tour"

Brooke looked at her and said, "Haley, my God, it's so much.. are you ok? and when do you leave?" Haley said, "I'm ok, we're okay, we have to put some things together, I think I'll go after the championship and you?"

Brooke was with tears in her eyes and said, "Still not sure, Hales I'm going to miss you so much!" they hugged and Haley said, "me too Tigger, you have no idea"

Lucas and Peyton were talking, and Peyton said, "What do you think is happening over there?" She pointed to Haley and Brooke's table, and they saw Rachel walking out on the phone, Lucas said, "I have no idea Peyt"

He looked at her and said, "you miss it don't you?" Peyton nodded and said, "I do, we still talk and I'm thankful for that, but it's not the same"

Nathan came and said, "Hi guys how are you?" Lucas and Peyton looked at him and Lucas said, "Good and you?" Nathan sat down and said, "I'm fine"

Peyton looked at him and said, "you look tired Nate" Nathan looked forward and said, "a little bit.. Luke I have something to talk with you meet me on the river court later?" Lucas agreed and said, "Ok Nate, but everything okay?"

Nathan said, "yes it's .. just want to talk" Nathan looked to where Peyton was looking and said, "Peyton you okay?" Peyton looked at him and said, "Yeah, I just wanted to know what's going on there, it seems that Brooke is crying"

Nathan stood up and said, "Brooke what?" Peyton smiled and said, "calm down Nate, she's there with Hales, they seem to be talking about something serious"

Nathan looked and realized that Peyton was saying and said, "Well I better go see what's going on, see you later" before he left Lucas called him and said, "Nathan!"

They looked at each other but Luke didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, what to say and hot hurt Peyton by asking about Brooke, then he said, "nothing, I'll see you later" Nathan agreed and went meet the girls.

Peyton looked at Luke and said, "he's taking good care of her, I'm happy .. at least I know she's fine" Luke agreed and said, "yeah.. they're very close" and stared at the other table.

Brooke was crying and Haley said, "Brooke, you don't need to cry, we'll still talk" Brooke agreed and said, "yeah I know, is the hormones" Haley looked at her and said, "Hormones? Brooke..."

Brooke looked at her and said, "PMS, you know how is these things" Haley agreed but was still suspicious of something, Nathan came and said, "how are my favorite girls?!"

The two smiled and Haley said, "We're good.. a little emotional, I told her about the tour" Nathan sat down and said, "ohh yes, that's why the crying, B. we'll still be friends"

Brooke agreed and said, "I know, but I can't control myself" looked at him and her belly fast to remember him that was because of pregnancy, and continued, "But changing the subject, so Nate, me and Rachel are going to move to the apartment"

Nathan looked at her and said, "Why? What happened?" Haley said, "Rachel's parents sold her house and they needed to move then I said that the apartment is free now"

Nathan said, "I understand, but why don't you move to the house with us?" Brooke said, "no Nate, the apartment is great, it's just me and Rachel, but I call you if I need anything ok?"

Nathan agreed and said, "okay" Haley stood up and said, "well I gotta go talk to Turner, about my graduation, later guys" they said bye and she left.

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other and said at the same time, "I have something to tell you" they smiled and Brooke said, "I go first, I received a letter from Victoria Secret, they want to sponsor Clothes over Bros"

Nathan looked at her and said, "B. that's amazing! Congratulations, you deserve it" she said, "thanks, but that's not all, so for this to happen I have to move to New York"

Nathan's face closed and he said, "What? Why? When? For how long?" Brooke looked at him in the eye and said, "Nate .. I don't know when, but before the baby is born .. I'd have to leave here even before that .. I don't know for how long"

Nathan looked at her and said, "Brooke, I don't know what to say, I don't want to be away from you and my nephew or niece" Brooke took his hand and said, "I don't want either, we'll find a way, I swear"

They stay in silence thinking and Brooke said, "And another thing I was thinking about telling Haley, what you think?"

Nathan said, "I think it's a good idea, but she is Lucas's best friend, she might think he has the right to know and tell him, I don't think she will but.."

Brooke agreed and said, "yeah, I'll think about it, and what you wanted to tell me?" Nathan said, "Well I don't know what Haley told you about the house, but my mom won't come back to Tree Hill, and with Dan arrested, they left both houses for me"

Brooke smiled and said, "Nate that's great, I know how you like them, and even with some bad memories, there're some very good ones, and is tree Hill, it's home you know.."

Nathan agreed and said, "yep, I knew you'd understand what it meant to me" both smiled and looked at each other and thought at the same time, "I have to figure out how we can stay together"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and make me happy! =)**

**Up Next:**

**Nathan and Lucas talk about Lucas play again and the championship **

**Another month pass.. **

**Nathan and Rachel bet on the baby sex**

**Brooke end up in the hospital**

**Some surprises..**

**I'll Update soon! Bye peeps! Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Hey peeps!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I read and appreciated them all! And thanks for all the story alerts too! You guys rock!**

**I'm back with one more chapter!**

**Hope you guys like this one! It's getting good.. there're a lot to come so keep reading!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Lucas arrived at the river court and saw Nathan playing basketball alone and said, "Hey Nate, so I'm here.." Nathan stopped playing and said, "hey Luke, how are things?"

Lucas sat on the table and said, "Everything is good.. my mom and the baby are well, me and Peyton are happy.." Nathan agreed and said, "that's good, I have a proposition for you, I talked to whitey and your mom what do you think about playing basketball again?"

Lucas looked at him and said, "I'd love it Nate, but I can't" Nathan said, "actually yes, you can. If you want you can play again, but only fifteen minutes a game"

Lucas stood up and said, "I don't know Nate, that's all? I don't know if I want to go back and not be like before, you know.."

Nathan agreed and said, "I know Luke, but I know what it means to you, I need you to play, I want to win the championship with you. I don't know what I'd do if I were you, but I like to think that I'd play even if it was only for fifteen minutes.."

Lucas took the ball from Nathan, threw the ball, it went in, he turned to Nathan and said, "okay, let's do it, together" Nathan extended his hand, they bump fists and Nathan said, "That was what I wanted to hear big brother" and they began to playing .

Another month had passed, Lucas had returned to the team and he and Nathan were practicing and playing the best they could to win the championship.

Brooke and Rachel had moved into the apartment and things were great, they had decided to leave after the finals so they were getting everything ready for that. Brooke continued exchanging e-mails with Jake and waiting for an opportunity to go visit him and her and Nathan were getting more close than ever.

Haley was preparing to go on tour, she and Nathan went from husband and wife to friends easier than expected and the divorce was in progress. Nathan was between basketball and taking care of Brooke, he and Rachel were present for every doctor's appointment, the three of them were very excited with the pregnancy.

Peyton and Lucas were happy, she and Brooke were talking every day, but not like before, they were friends, but not best friends, and that killed Peyton, but she was the one who made that choice and was learning to live with it.

Brooke, Rachel and Nathan were at the beach house chatting and enjoying the weekend. They were in the balcony and Brooke said looking out to sea, "I can't believe that in a week I'll know the sex of my baby"

Rachel looked at her and said, "So you finally decided? We're going to know?" Brooke was undecided about this for weeks now, she changed her mind every day, Brooke said, "yes, I decided I want to know, want to be prepared"

Nathan agreed and said, "thank goodness, because I'm dying to know, please let it be a boy!" Rachel looked at him and said, "a boy? Please it's so a girl!"

Nathan stood up and said, "Wanna bet?" Rachel stood up and said, "yeah, if it's a girl you'll spend a month doing whatever we want" Nathan shook her hand and said, "And if it's a boy you'll do everything I want".

Brooke got up looked at them and said, "I can't believe that you're betting on my baby"

They looked and she continued, "if you're going bet, bet something better than this and don't put in the middle, I'm out! Rachel I will not spend a month watching basketball and eating all the crap Nathan eats, you're alone in this one"

The three laughed and Nathan said, "okay, so it's you and me then Rachel. What you say?" Rachel agreed and they shook hands again.

It was game day, the semi finals, if they lose it's over. The whole town was excited and it seemed that everybody was in the stadium.

The boys were in the locker room getting ready for the game, Nathan turned to Luke and said, "Are you ready to make history?" Lucas looked at him and said, "I'm more than ready! let's do this". Whitey called them and started saying his last words before the game started.

The girls were warming up, Brooke, Rachel, Haley and Peyton were laughing at something stupid that Bevin said, Brooke turned to Peyton and said, "Are you ready P. Sawyer?"

It was the first time in months that Brooke called her that, she looked at Brooke smiled and said, "I'm not always B. Davis" they smiled at each other and Brooke went to Rachel.

Haley who was behind Peyton and said, "Brooke surprises me every day.." Peyton agreed and said, "yeah.. I still have hope that we'll come back as it was before" Haley looked at her and said, "I don't doubt that anymore Peyton, but I think it will take time".

Rachel looked at Brooke and said, "Hey B. you okay?" Brooke looked at her and at that moment Rachel knew that something was wrong, Brooke went into the bathroom without drawing attention and Rachel followed.

Brooke kept throwing up and Rachel said, "Brooke I'm getting worried, you haven't been this sick in a long time, something is wrong! Let me take you to the doctor"

Brooke got up and said, "don't need, I'm fine, I don't want to lose the game" she returned it to throw up again and Rachel said with a tone of authority, "Brooke Davis, or you let me take you now or I'll call him Nathan and he'll take you and lose the game, what will it be?"

Brooke got up and said, "okay, you can take me, come on" The two left hidden so that nobody could see that Brooke was ill and they went to the emergency room.

The game was halfway and Peyton and Haley didn't understand what was going on and where Rachel and Brooke could be. Haley said, "Peyton, something must have happened, Brooke wasn't going to lose the game for nothing"

Peyton nodded and said, "I know Haley, but she isn't answering the phone, let's hope they come soon, if not we go look for them" Haley looked and saw Nathan looking at them and said, "They have to come fast Nathan knows that something is wrong and he is not focused on the game".

Lucas pulled Nathan and said, "Nate what's going on?" Nathan looked at him and said, "I'm fine, I'm just concerned"

They were in half time in the locker rooms and whitey started to yell at them, but Nathan can't pay attention, he can only think about where Rachel and Brooke could be.

It was time to return to the game, they were in the way to the court and when Nathan saw Brooke, he went to her and said, "Brooke where were you? You okay? You want to give me a heart attack?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Of course not, what I would do without you Nate, and I'm fine now" they hugged, Lucas went to them and said, "is everything okay?"

Nathan looked at him and said, "Now it is" Luke looked at Brooke and then to Nathan and said, "let's go then" They started walking and Brooke said, "Nathan wait .. I want to say something to you" Luke looked at them and kept walking leaving them alone.

Nathan looked at Brooke and said, "What? You're okay right?" he looked at her belly, she smiled and said, "yes we are, me and your nephew are great"

Nathan looked at her shocked and said, "nephew? Really?"

Brooke agreed and said, "yeah..I was feeling ill, Rachel took me to the doctor, I'm fine, it was nothing, but then he told me, it's a boy! So you better win this game so that you can be able to tell him how you feel winning a championship!"

Nathan smiled, hugged her and said, "I will.. you'll see" and went to the court to play like he never played before.

The Ravens won, it was the best game that Nathan ever played and now they were in the finals. Everybody was celebrating the court was full of people, everybody was happy. With time people started to leave, the boys went to the locker rooms and the girls were in court waiting for them.

Haley and Peyton went up to Brooke and Haley said, "Brooke where were you?" before Brooke reply Rachel said, "I had some problems and Brooke was helping me, nothing important"

Haley and Peyton agreed and Peyton said, "I thought you would miss the whole game, Nathan was worried, he only started to play well after you showed up"

Brooke looked at her and said, "I'd never miss this game, and he worries too much, but everything worked out just the way it should, we won!"

The boys were in the locker room screaming and celebrating, Nathan turned to Luke and said, "We did it! finals here we go!" they high five each other and Luke said, "we'll win this! We'll win the championship!"

They were changing the clothes and Luke said, "hey Nate .. is everything alright with Brooke?" Nathan looked at him and said, "yes, why?" Lucas looked at him and said, "nothing ..is .. never mind.."

Nathan shook his head and said, "what is it Lucas?" Lucas said, "Is there something going on with you two? Because it's not fair to Haley and.."

Nathan didn't let Luke finish and said, "Lucas listen to me, I don't want to fight you, I've been very good at separating this brother and you've been a jackass to Brooke thing.. don't make me regret it not kicking your ass"

Nathan put the last of his things in his bag and said, "Now for your question it's none of your business.. you didn't care about her when you were together, now is a little too late for that. And about Hale and me apparently you don't know anything, why don't you detach yourself from Peyton and go talk with your best friend" Nathan picked up his bag and left the locker room.

Nathan went toward the girls, they hugged and Brooke said in his ear, "we're proud of you Nate, both of us" Nathan smiled and Peyton said, "Nathan where's Lucas?"

They noticed the changed in Nathan's face and he said, "I don't know Peyton, he should be coming" Haley looked at him and said, "what happened? You guys had a fight?" Nathan said, "I don't want to talk about it Hales"

At that moment Luke joined them and all gave their congratulations to him too, Brooke and Rachel from afar and without a hug. Suddenly everything became a quiet and Luke said, "Nathan can I talk with you?"

Nathan shook his head and said, "not now Lucas" before Lucas could insist a guy in a suit came and said, "Nathan Scott?" Nathan looked at him and said, "yes it's me"

The man said, "Hi, I'm David Shea, from NYU, can I talk to you?" Everyone looked at each other and Nathan said, "of course".

Nathan was talking to David and everyone was waiting for him to come back and Lucas said, "What is a guy from NYU is speaking with Nathan? Didn't he want Duke?"

Lucas was more lost than ever, he was so preoccupied with himself these months that he didn't know anything anymore, Peyton looked at him and said, "we'll know when he come back"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and Brooke said, "Hales can I talk with you for a sec?" Rachel looked at them and said, "I'm going to the beach house, I'll meet you guys there okay"

Brooke agreed and her and Haley went to a corner to talk and Brooke said, "Hales you know anything about this? What is he doing?"

Haley looked at her and said, "I don't Brooke, the only thing I know was that he asked Whitey to call this guy and only know this because I heard unintentionally. He didn't say anything to me, but if I was to guess, I'd say it's because you and Rachel are going to New York and he wants to be close to you"

Brooke looked at her and said, "that's what I was afraid of.. I didn't say anything to him about this, we didn't talk..I don't want him to give up his dreams Hales"

Haley said, "I know Brooke, but you know how he is..no one tells him what do to, if he's doing this is because he wants it" Brooke agreed and Haley hugged her and said, "everything will be okay"

Nathan returned to the group and Brooke said, "Nathan what was that about?" Nathan looked at her and said, "We can talk later okay, now let's go to the beach house and celebrate"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it, there're a lot more to come!**

**Up next – The party! And you guys know that never ends well.. something always happen.. so get ready for a lot of drama!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow.. if not I'll do it as soon as I can, not going to take so long this time, promise! **

**Thanks for everything!**

**Now click below, you know you want to! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Hey peeps!**

**First of all - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love them, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story! Hope I can keep you entertain and you don't give up on me! =)**

**As soon as I can I'll thank each of you.. through here or through PM, but know that I really appreciated.. keep them coming! **

**Now… ****Sorry it took longer than I thought to update! I had major family problems.. you know how it could be! ( don't worry nothing too serious, but still)**

**But I'm back and here it is the new chapter! Hope you guys like!**

**R&R!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Everybody was at Nathan's beach house celebrating. They were all drinking and having fun, Lucas went to look for Haley who was in the kitchen and said, "Hales, can we talk?"

Haley agreed and they went to what now was her bedroom and Haley said, "So what wrong Luke?" Lucas looked at her and said, "What's going on between you and Nathan?"

Haley said, "Nothing, we're fine why?" Lucas started to walk from one side to another and said, "we were talking and I don't know.. it doesn't matter, but he told me to come talk to you"

Haley said, "Luke I don't know what you're talking about, the only thing that happened between me and Nathan is that we talked, we're get a divorce and I'm going to tour.. but you.." Before she could finish Lucas looked at her and said, "you what? Hales what happened? When was that?"

Haley stood up and said, "Luke already told you everything, I told you would talk to him, you don't remember?"

Lucas looked at her and she said, "of course not, because is not about you and Peyton, so it's not important!" Lucas said, "it's not that Hales, I remember.."

Haley said, "if you remember why didn't you say anything until now? Lucas the world doesn't revolve around you, so if you want to think it does it's your problem! Just don't come later all innocent looking for answers that you don't really have the right to know anymore" she looked at him and left the room.

Brooke was leaving the bathroom and Haley pass through looking really pissed off. Brooke went up to the bedroom and saw Lucas sitting on the bed, she stopped at the door and fighting all her instincts she said, "hey, you okay?"

Lucas looked at her and said, "oh hey..yeah.. kinda of, just had a fight with Haley" Brooke said, "yeah, that's what I thought when I saw her, what happened?"

Lucas said, "nothing..just forget it, I don't want to cause another fight" Brooke sat in the chair in front of him and said, "Lucas I know you want to talk, so talk.."

Lucas looked at her and said, "Hmm.. it's just..Haley said I think the world revolves around me, and Nathan said earlier that I only care about me and Peyton or something like that…"

Brooke looked at him and said, "and .." Luke said, "and nothing .. was basically it" Brooke said, "Lucas you want the truth? Because that's what I'll say, you know I hate lies"

Lucas looked down and nodded, and she continued, "well it's the truth, but you know that. That's why you're here brooding.."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I know, but I wasn't like that" Brooke said, "yeah..I know .. if you were I wouldn't have fallen for you. But if you don't like this new you do something about it"

Lucas said, "Peyton said that to me once.." Brooke stood up and said, "it's a good advice.." she was leaving the room, she turn around and said, "Lucas why you and Nathan fighting?"

Lucas looked at her and said, "you know Brooke I'm done lying to you, I asked him if there was something going on between you two"

Brooke looked at him angrily and said, "you what? You have no right to ask that, I can not believe you! I really don't know what happened with Lucas Scott I thought I knew.."

She turned her back to leave the room and he said, "the funny thing is neither of you really answered the question" she turned to him and said, "Because it's not of your business! you have nothing to do with life and I can do whatever I want"

Lucas stood up and said, "I'm the one that can believe that you do that to Haley.. that's a really.." Brooke went up to his face and said, "That's what? I dare you to finish that sentence!"

Lucas who was now angry too said, "That's a really sluty thing to do with someone you call your friend"

Brooke took a deep breath and said, "you know Lucas I'll try to pretend that I didn't heard that and I'll keep this little talk between the two of us so that things won't get worse.. but now I have to leave this room.."

He grabbed her arm and said, "I think I'm not the only one who's change.. you're back to the old you.." She looked at him, and the lock eyes and she said, "let me go now Lucas"

He let go of her arm and she said, "you may think you know me but you really don't, you never did you were too busy worrying about your precious Peyton. You don't know what I'm capable of.. so I suggest you never touch me again and stay the hell away from me"

She opened door and came face to face with Haley that said, "I forgot my jacket" Brooke just kept walking way, she needed to get way from Lucas, to get away from this place.

Haley grabbed her jacket and was leaving when Lucas said, "Haley" Haley looked at him and said, "I don't want to hear it Lucas, you're luck it was me not Nathan… come talk to me when the old Lucas comes back" and she left the room and went after Brooke.

Brooke was blowing smoke through her ears, she was so angry that she was about to lose it. She went to the kitchen grabbed the vodka and poured into the glass and stared at it. Rachel came in and said, "Brooke are you okay? what are you doing?"

Brooke didn't look at her and she just stood there silent and looking at the glass in her hands. Rachel went near her and said, "B. come on look at me! Brooke, what happened to you?" but Brooke didn't answer her, at that moment she just couldn't.

Rachel looked around there was nobody in the kitchen, she turn Brooke to her and said, "B. you're scaring me.. please you need to talk to me" Rachel looked at the glass in her hand and tried to grabbed but Brooke wouldn't let it go.

Rachel looked at her and went to the kitchen door opened the door and shouted, "Nathan! Nathan I need you in the kitchen now!"

Rachel looked at Brooke who had not yet moved, Nathan came in and said, "What's up Rach? There's something on fire or something?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "something like that .. Brooke.." When Rachel said her name Nathan looked around the kitchen and saw Brooke and said, "what happened Rachel? What happen to her and why is she with a glass in her hand?"

Rachel said, "I don't know Nate, I saw her coming into the kitchen so I followed her and when I get in here she is like that. Nate she doesn't move, doesn't say anything.. something is wrong, like seriously wrong"

Nathan looked at Rachel then Brooke and said, "Rach keep an eye on door, I got this.. it's going to be ok"

Rachel agreed and walked out of the kitchen and stood outside so that no one could get in. She leaned against the wall and hoped that Nathan would get through her and fix whatever had happened to her, at this point he was the only one who could.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Now click below and Review! you know you want to! Pleeassee! **

**Update coming sooner than you think! Already working on the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Hey guys! See I told you it would be sooner than you thought! **

**Here you go.. a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Like always thank you for the reviews.. they mean a lot! Keep them coming! If you want to know something or have an idea.. all comments are welcome! **

**R&R!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Nathan sat on the bench that was in the kitchen next to where Brooke was standing and said, "Hey B, it's just me. Can you please turn and look at me?"

Brooke didn't move and he said, "Come on Brookie, for me. It's me Natey, just look at me"

Brooke hesitated a little, but turned and looked at him, but didn't let it go of the glass, he looked in her eyes and said, "There you go, thanks. Now can you tell me what happened? The last time you got like this was because of your parents a long time ago.. so I know it's serious.. talk to me B."

Brooke looked at him, crying and spoke for the first time, "I know .. I'm .. no .. hate .." Nathan stood up in front of her and said, "Brooke you need to calm down for me, it's just you and me, but first can you give me the glass?"

He stretched out his hand to pick it up but she didn't let it and said, "You know.. since I was a kid I thought that was something wrong with me.. that nobody would ever love me. If not even my parents that supposed to love me cared, why a stranger would?"

Nathan said, "Brooke.." and she continued, "but then I met you and later Peyton.. you guys become my family.. I learn how to love with you.. but we grew up and things changed, we changed and the thought that love wasn't really for me never left my mind.. Until I met Lucas and in the very beginning I knew that thing would never be the same again"

She looked at the glass in her hand and Nathan said, "It was him that did this to you? Brooke what he did to you?"

Brooke kept looking at the glass and said, "In a way I was right.. things will never be the same again, but I was wrong thinking that it would be in a good way.. I'm such a mess, a slut, broken beyond repair.. I deserve all this shit.."

Nathan stood in front of her, he dried the tears falling from her eyes and said, "It's not true B, nothing you're saying is true.. I know you, the real you and I don't know anyone more deserving of good things than you. I know you, I love you and I'll be here always.."

Brooke looked at him and said, "I don't deserve you and I won't let you ruin your life for me.. did you know that despite of everything I would have forgiven him? I really loved him, I never thought that a feeling like that could change so much.. now I hate him so much, I don't want anything that has to do with him.."

She looked at her stomach and the glass in her hand, Nathan said, "Brooke.. B. look at me" she looked at him and he said, "Brooke, please don't..he doesn't deserve anything from you, if you do this you're letting win.. don't let him change the real you. It's your child is not his. Your son."

They looked at each other eyes, with tears in them and Nathan said, "We grew up together, we've been through so much.. we became not so good versions of ourselves too early, but things changed, we changed for the better, don't let what he did change you back.. we're in this together B. I'm not going anywhere"

Brooke put the glass on the table but still holding it and Nathan said, "you know.. Lucas is my brother.."

Brooke took a step back from him not understanding why he was saying that and he said, "hey it's not that.. it's that in some crazy way this little one in there is a part of me too. B. Please, you're not alone, it's me, you and the future NBA player in there, and oh yeah, his crazy aunt that's watching the door"

Brooke half smiled, looked at him, gave him the glass and said, "thanks Natey, I really don't know what I would do without you.. you're right, but I still don't know how I'm going to do this. The feelings are still here.."

Nathan took the glass and threw in the sink and said, "I know ..but that why you have me and Rachel.. now, can you tell me what happened between you and Lucas?"

While Nathan and Brooke were talking in the kitchen Rachel was outside not letting anyone get in and she said to herself, "thank God I remembered to pick this up, this is getting boring.." she drank the vodka straight from the bottle, Haley came up to her and said, "talking to yourself?"

Rachel looked at her and said, "kinda.. and the worst is that I'm not even drunk yet, I must be going crazy from boredom" Haley laughed and said, "let's get out of here, what are you doing here anyway?"

Rachel looked at the door and said, "Something happened to Brooke, Nathan is talking to her inside and I'm watching the door"

Haley leaned on her side and said, "oh.. her and Lucas were talking and he said some things, I didn't heard all of it but what I heard was enough to see how he changed. Is she okay?"

Rachel took another sip and said, "I knew it had to do with him, I'm seriously going to kill him! But yeah, she will be fine.. Nathan will make sure of it"

Haley agreed and Rachel said, "Well…Apparently all of this meant nothing to him" she pointed to Lucas and Peyton kissing and leaving the beach house, Haley looked and said, "yeah.. lately if it's not Peyton related means nothing to him." Haley sighed, Rachel gave her the bottle and she drank it.

Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "He and Haley had a fight or something, I saw him sitting alone and I went to talk to him, mistake number one. It started well but didn't last, he stared to talk about Peyton and when I was leaving I asked what happened with you two.."

Nathan looked at her and said, "Brooke .." And she continued, "He said he wouldn't lie to me, isn't that ironic, so he told me and asked me the same thing and last just say things got heated after that."

Nathan sat down and pulled her to sit down with him and said, "Brooke I wasn't going to tell you this, it was something so stupid that isn't even worth thinking or fight about"

Brooke agreed and said, "yeah, I know, it's just him.." Nathan said, "there's more. Isn't there? What he said to you? Brooke did he hurt you?"

Brooke stood up and said, "Nothing worth remember.. let it go.. that's what I'll try to do. Anyway thank you for everything Nate.. for all you have done for me, if weren't for you I don't know what would have happened. But I kinda need to be alone now, I'm going for a walk on the beach, no need to worry I'm fine..promise"

She smiled, Nathan knew that was a real smile and he said, "okay, but are you sure? I can go with you.." She hugged him and said, "I love you Nate, you know that right? I'll be fine.. just want to be myself"

He smiled and said, "ok, but it take the phone with you and call me with you need anything" They left the kitchen and came face to face with Rachel and Haley laughing. Brooke said, "Hales are you drunk?"

Rachel laughed and Haley said, "just a little bit I think, you took too long in there, how are you Tigger?"

Haley embraced Brooke that said laughing, "I'm fine tutor girl, don't worry" Rachel and Brooke looked at each other and Rachel said, "I was kinda worry here whore, don' do this to me again"

Brooke smiled and said, "I know.. sorry, but I'm fine bitch, really" Haley said, "good, but if you want me and Rachel can kill Lucas for you, we have a plan already" Nathan grabbed Haley before she could fall, Brooke laughed and said, "thanks for the offer but I'm fine"

Rachel said, "just say the word and we do it" Brooke looked at them, Nathan was trying to get Haley to stand up, Rachel was giving her more drink and she smiled and said, "I'm going for a walk, Nathan keep an eye on those two, Hales, stop drinking and Rachel.. don't give her more drink"

Brooke took the bottle from Rachel, Rachel laughed and said, "okay, if you insist.. call me later" Nathan looked at Brooke and said, "Be careful B. please"

Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be fine" Brooke threw the bottle away and went toward the beach.

Brooke was walking along the beach when she saw two people sitting in front of the ocean, she walked a little more and stopped when she realized who they were, Lucas and Peyton. She stood not knowing what to do, just looking at them.

Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the beach Peyton said, "this was a good idea.. this walk on the beach Luke" Lucas looked at her and said, "yeah.. it was, but what we do now?"

Peyton looked at him and said, "I don't know, but before we decide anything I have to tell you one thing" Lucas looked at her and she said, "I know that our life is still a little messy, but I want you to know that I love you Lucas Scott, this is serious to me, I don't want to lose my best friend for nothing.."

Lucas took her hand and said, "I know Peyt., I love you too, and we'll be fine, I'll do anything for you and to make this work" He kissed her and stood up and said, "you trust me?"

She grabbed his hand, stood up and said, "I trust Luke" they kissed and Luke threw her on his shoulders and ran to the water.

Peyton stared to scream, "Luke put me down right now!" Lucas said, "I don't think so!" and he ran towards the water and Peyton shouted, "Lucas Eugene Scott don't you dare to throw me into the water!"

Lucas threw her and they stared to laugh and Peyton pulled him too. Brooke watched the scene from afar and half smiled, as much as she was hurt and angry, seen her best friend happy made her happy… but that didn't stop the tears to come out from her eyes.

Haley woke up the next day with the biggest headache of her life, she went to the kitchen and took the water and the medicine, when it she turned around she came face to face with Nathan that said, "good morning!"

Haley groaned and put her hands on her head and said, "lower you voice please" and threw herself on the couch, Nathan laughed and said, "hangover doesn't agree with you Hales"

Haley moaned and didn't say anything just put the pillow over her head. Nathan made a shake and brought to her and said, "drink this, you'll be fine in no time" Haley took the glass and said, "what is it?"

Nathan laughed and said, "it's better you don't know, just know that will make you feel better", Haley began drinking and Rachel entered the house screaming, "Nathan! Haley!"

Nathan yelled back, "Here Rach" Haley groaned and said, "Could you please stop screaming!"

Rachel came up and saw the state Haley was and laughed, Haley looked at her and said, "why are you laughing and why you are not like me? You drank more than me!"

Rachel sat down and said, "true, but I'm used to, you're a beginner, a few more nights with me and you won't feel this way anymore" Haley put the cushion over her face and said, "no thanks, yesterday was more than enough."

Nathan joined them on the couch and said, "Hey Rach where's Brooke? still sleeping?" Rachel looked at him and said, "she's not here? She didn't come back home, I thought she had slept here"

Nathan stood up and said, "no, the last time I saw her was when she said she was going for a walk" Rachel picked up the phone and said, "she didn't call or sent me message or anything"

Haley picked up her phone that was on the table and said, "nothing to me either. And you Nathan?" they looked at Nathan that was with the phone in his ear and Haley said, "Nate what happened? Is she ok?"

Nathan put the phone on the table and said, "yeah.. she left a message saying that she was going to visited a friend, that she was fine and would call later"

The three looked at each other and were silent until Rachel said, "what friend? Where? You know?"

Nathan and Haley shock their heads and Nathan said, "I don't know, she didn't say anything else I don't know why but I think she is fine but let's wait until tomorrow. If she doesn't call until then we can stared to worry" Haley and Rachel agreed.

Brooke was in her car looking at the houses looking for the right one, she had driven for more than six hours, after last night she decided it was time to take a break from Tree Hill, away from Lucas. She needed a few days off and to think about her life without the shadow of her past in every corner she looked.

She found the house, parked the car and went to the front door. She had rung the bell and was waiting for an answer.

The door opened and she and the person looked at each other and man said, "Brooke? Are you okay?" She looked at him and said, "I don't know Jake" he hugged her and pull her inside the house.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Next update coming soon!**

**Please click below and Review!**

**Until next time…. Things will get interesting to say the least!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N ****– Hey guys! Sorry it took this long! **

**But I'm kinda busy with other things and writing others stories.. you know how life can be sometimes.**

**I'll try my best to not take this long to update again ok!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and you guys for reading! Thanks for all the story alerts and favorite story! You guys have no idea what it means to me! So thanks.. hope you keep reading and enjoying!**

**And one shout out to the silent readers, who maybe don't even have an account here.. I was one of you once! So thanks for reading! =)**

**Here you go.. another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Jake pulled her into a hug and said, "Brooke.. Why didn't you tell me you were coming" they entered the house and Brooke said, "I didn't know I was coming until last night.. it was a last minute decision, I really need a break from Tree Hill"

Jake and Brooke sat on the couch and he said, "Tree Hill or the people in Tree Hill?" Brooke said, "a little bit of both" he looked at her and said, "you said you decided last night.. Brooke did you drive all night alone?"

Brooke said, "yeah.. kinda" Jake said, "Brooke you can't do that, you must be exhausted. What happened? Something did for you just drive all night" Brooke said, "I'm fine Jake.. at least now I am.. I promise. And yeah something happen, but we can talk about it later.."

He looked at her and said, "Davis.." Brooke smiled and said, "please Jake, later.. now I just want to hang with you and try to forget the bad shit in my life" Jake smiled and said, "how can anyone say no to those dimples?"

They smiled and he said, "You look beautiful B., pregnancy really suits you" Brooke smiled and said, "Thank you Jake, speaking in pregnancy where is that beautiful little girl of yours?"

Jake smiled and said, "She's with my parents, I had to work late last night so she stayed with them, I'm going to pick her up in awhile" Brooke smiled and said, "Gosh Jake I don't want to disrupt your life if too much I can go.."

Jake interrupted her and said, "Brooke I said you could come whenever you wanted didn't I? You can stay as long as you want, it's good to have company and I missed you" They smiled and Brooke said, "I missed you too Jakey"

Brooke stayed resting while Jake went pick up Jenny. Brooke was in the kitchen when Jake came in with Jenny in his arms and said, "Brooke we're back" Brooke looked at them and said, "Jake.. She's so big"

Jake placed Jenny on the floor and said, "Yeah, sometimes I can believe myself she is two almost three years old now"

They smiled and he said, "Jenny this is Brooke, you can say hi" Brooke crouched down at Jenny and said, "hey Jenny, you're such a pretty little girl" Jenny smiled and said, "Hi Booke" and hugged her, Brooke took her in her arms and Jake said, "I think she likes you Brooke, but then again who doesn't"

Brooke smiled and said, "Jake you did an amazing job with her, sometimes I think I won't be able to do it myself.. that maybe I'm not cut out for this" Jenny was playing with her necklace sitting in her lap and Jake said, "I think you don't give yourself much credit B., you'll be an excellent mother, remember this for later when I say I told you so"

They laughed, Brooke smiled looking at Jenny and said, "hey jenny! How about we go play with your dolls?" Jenny smiled and said excited, "yes, yes! Please! Let's go booke!" Jake laughed and said, "thank God you're here Brooke, I can't stand playing with dolls anymore, don't know how I'm not gay yet!"

Brooke laughed and put Jenny on the floor, who ran to her room and Brooke said to Jake, "you're an amazing father Jagelski, and about gay thing, I would never let that happen" Brooke and Jake laughed and Jenny yelled, "Booke! Come on!"

They continued to laugh and Brooke said, "I'm going to Jenny" Jake hugged Brooke and said, "I'm happy that you're here B., I really am" Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm too Jakey, thanks for having me" They smiled and Brooke went to play with Jenny.

Brooke, Jake and Jenny spent the day in the house together, Brooke was natural with Jenny, who in less than one day fell in love with her and followed her everywhere around the house.

Jenny asked Brooke to tuck her in, before Brooke finished the bedtime story she was already asleep and Brooke went to find Jake in the living room.

She sat at his side on the couch and he said, "I think after today you can't have any more doubts about being a mother" Brooke smiled and Jake continued, "you were amazing with her Brooke"

Brooke looked at him and said, "Yeah, she make it easy and yes I'm much more calm now" They stayed quiet watching TV until Jake said, "when we'll talk about the elephant in the room?"

Brooke turned off the TV and said, "I thought we could just forget about it" Jake said, "yeah.. that's not a good thing, it always finds its way back..So start talking"

Brooke settled back on the couch and said, "So.. long story short, they're together" Jake looked at her and said, "B. you can do better than that, we talked about everything through e-mail except about them.. I'll start then"

Brooke agreed and Jake, "So you know that Peyton came here right.. and the whole married thing.. he whole weekend actually was so surreal when I think about it now..And when she said she loved him while sleeping net to me..my heart broke in a way that I didn't even think was possible, I just glad that Jenny is little you know.."

Brooke looked at him with her eyes full of tears and said, "I know how you felt, I felt the same thing. Lucas was my first love, he changed me, I thought this time we were together was going forever, you know..and Peyton"

Brooke was now crying continued, "I don't know even where to start, she was my best friend, she was my family, how could she betrayed me? Again! What she did right was worse than Lucas cheating, in the end he was just a boy.. she was like my sister, and now.."

Brooke dried her tears and said, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore about this.. and you know what we deserve better. There's someone out there for us that will make this whole thing worthy"

Jake smiled and said, "I think that too, it hurts now but will get better and something good will happen you'll see" Brooke agreed and Jake said, "B. what happen last night?

Brooke looked at him and said, "Lucas happened.." Jake said, "What he did? Did he hurt you?" Brooke told him EVERYTHING that happened and he said, "B, I'm sorry I wasn't there..I can't believe Lucas would do something like that, he's an ass B. Nate is right.. don't let him get you like that.. it's your baby, live your life and forget about him."

He took Brooke's hands and said, "look at me and Nikki.. I hate her, she's a crappy mom and I'm glad that she's gone and I could keep Jenny away from her.. but I don't regret having a baby with her, because she gave me Jenny and I can imagine my life without her now.. you'll see when this little one comes out"

Brooke agreed and said, "thanks Jake..I really needed to hear that. And that's what a plan to do, pretend he doesn't exist and go on with my life.." Jake smiled and Brooke said, "and by the way, it's a boy"

Jake looked at her and said, "you are having a son? Is it a boy?" Brooke agreed and said, "yeah I found out yesterday"

Jake put his hand on her belly and they smiled, and he said, "Brooke Davis with a son.. wow!" Brooke laughed and said, "I know.. what do I know about boys besides hitting in them?"

They laughed and Jake said, "you'll be fine.. you'll figure it all out and if you need help you have me and Nate" Brooke smiled and said, "Nate got so happy, he can't wait to teach him basketball"

Jake looked at her smiling, he didn't see her smiling like that since she got there and she said, "I told him that I won't raise a mini Nathan, but I know I'll lose this one.. boys always stay together right?"

They laughed and Jake said, "But like I said, who can't say no to those dimples.. you have a huge advantage" Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks God to that.. but you had to see how happy Nate was.. and you know, I'm pretty happy too"

Nathan spent the day playing on the river court, Haley asleep with a hangover and Rachel doing nothing, just watching Nathan play and talking to him. The night came and they still had no news from Brooke but nobody said anything, the deal was just worry about it tomorrow.

The three of them were watching a movie and eating candy when Haley looked to her phone, then to Nathan and Rachel and said, "So.. still no news.." Nathan and Rachel nodded and Rachel said, "Tomorrow we'll have to do something" Nathan and Haley agreed.

Brooke and Jenny spent the day together, just the two of them, Jake had to help a friend and would only return at night. They got home from the park and went to the kitchen and Brooke said, "So girly what do you want to eat?" Jenny smiled and said, "ice cream!"

Brooke laughed and said, "I think your dad wouldn't like this idea too much" Jenny looked at her and said, "please Auntie Booke" Brooke smiled and said, "ohh Jen this is not fair, you can only use this face with your dad, but since I'm the cool Aunt Brooke.."

Brooke got the ice cream and said, "Let's have some ice cream and watch a movie! What you think princess?" Jenny agreed excited and they went to the living room to pick the movie.

Nathan was on the river court playing and showed up and said, "Do you do anything else?" He laughed and said, "I have to practice for the championship and it helps me think" She agreed and took the ball from him and he said, "Where's Hales?"

Rachel said, "She's at home on the phone, something about the tour, but she told us to go ahead and try to find Brooke and she'll call as soon she's done"

Nathan sat on the picnic table and said, "I have no idea where she might be Rach, I just keep sending her messages and she won't answer back, but something tells me she's fine"

Rachel tossed the ball back to him and said, "I know, I think so too, but I still want to know where the hell that slut is! I'm going take another look on her stuff back home and see if I can find something. And you try to remember anything that might help, we meet back at your place later."

Rachel left and Nathan stood there thinking and Peyton came into his mind, they might not be on best terms right now, but she may now what friend Brooke went to visit. Nathan gathered his things and walked toward Peyton's house.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next update coming in a couple of days! Yes.. it will be soon, I'm not going to let you guys waiting again! All together now - YAY! Hahaha**

**Now please Review.. you know you want to!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ****– Hey I'm back!**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories! I really appreciated and all make me so happy! So thanks a lot! Keep them coming!**

**Here it is next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Nathan arrived at Peyton's house, open the door and thought, people have to learn to lock their door around here. He went towards her room and said, "Peyton! Are you here?" Peyton and Lucas were making out in her bed when they heard Nathan and they jumped quickly out of the bed and Peyton said, "Yeah! In here Nate"

Nathan appeared at the door and looked at them and said, "Oh sorry, didn't know you had company, I'll come back later" Lucas settled back and said, "No Nate, it's fine.. What happened?" Nathan came in and said, "Actually I wanted to talk to Peyton"

Lucas stood up and said, "Okay, I'll go downstairs" Nathan said, "you know what, I don't care.. stay, what I want to talk to her won't take long anyway" Lucas sat down again and Peyton said, "what can I do for you Nate? You seem worried"

Nathan sat down and said, "yeah I am, kinda.. I just wanted to know one thing, you and Brooke or just her, I don't know.. have friends out of this town? I mean do you know if she has friends that live away from here?"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other not understanding what he wanted and Peyton said, "I don't think so Nate, we have family out there, like you, but friends I don't think so. Why? Is Brooke okay?"

Now Peyton was worried, even though they weren't in the best terms right now Brooke was almost a sister to her, Nathan looked at her and said, "I think so, but she kind of disappeared" Lucas stood up and said, "since when?"

Nathan said, "since after the party" Lucas looked at him and said, "Nate.." Nathan said angry, "I'm not here to talk about that, at least not now" Luke sat down and didn't look at him anymore and Peyton said, "What happened at the party?"

Nathan said, "That's not important right now.. anyway the next day we couldn't find her and there was a message on my phone saying that she went to visit a friend, that she was fine but she didn't say when she would come back or where she was. And it's almost two days, we haven't heard from her at all since then"

Peyton walked to one side to another and said, "Nate I really want to help but I just don't know of anyone that she could have gone to visit, but I think she's fine, she'll get in touch when she's ready"

Nathan stood up and said, "yeah.. I think so too, but she has no one, you know how her family is..and I really.." before he could finish his phone rang, he picked up and said, "hey Rach"

Rachel said, "Nate! I found out where she is! Meet me at your house and I'll tell you and Haley everything, hurry up!" Nathan said, "Okay, I'm going now, bye!" and he hang up the phone.

Lucas and Peyton were looking at him and waiting for him to say something and Nathan said, "Rachel said she found out where she is.." Nathan's phone rang again, but this time was a message and it was from Brooke.

Nathan read it, smiled and said, "As I was saying, I'm going meet her at my house, but thank you Peyt. See you later" he walked up to the door and Peyton said, "Nathan" he turned to her and she said, "When you know for sure about her let me know please"

Nathan smiled and nodded and Peyton said, "oh and Nate, the message just now… was her wasn't it?" Nathan said, "yeah it was, I think she just needed to know that there were people who cared and that were worried about her.. if you know what I mean" he looked at Lucas and left the room.

Nathan was already on the street when he heard Luke call him, he turned and Lucas said, "Nathan, can we talk?" Nathan said, "If you haven't noticed I'm a little busy right now"

Lucas said, "What about later?" Nathan said, "Don't get me wrong Lucas there're a lot of things that I have to say to you.. but you're not exactly on the top of my list right now, so when I have the time I'll call you" Lucas agreed and Nathan said, "Gotta go" he went away and Lucas walked back to Peyton's house.

Jenny fell asleep watching the movie on the couch with Brooke, Brooke put her in her bed and went to make dresses to give as a gift to Jenny. She sat sewing and looked at her phone, Nathan, Haley and Rachel hadn't stop calling her since she left.

Nathan had just sent her a message, she knew she should have given them more information about where she was going, but she needed to be alone, she needed time for herself.

After much thought she decided to answer Nathan, she picked up her phone and wrote, "Hey Hotshot, I know you must be a little upset with me, I know I should have said something to you. Sorry didn't answer until now, I needed this Nate, we're fine, don't worry. I'll be back soon, love you Uncle Nate"

She pressed send and put the phone on the table, Jake laughed behind her and said, "So you finally decided to give them some news?" Brooke jumped from the chair and said, "Jake Jageilski you want to kill me and my son! Don't scary me like that"

She slapped him in the arm and he said laughing, "Sorry B, it wasn't my intention, but don't change the subject" she sat down again and said, "Yeah I did, just sent Nate a message" Jake sat with her and said, "It was about time Davis" Brooke laughed and said, "yeah I know"

Haley was in the kitchen eating ice cream when Rachel came in and said, "What's up nerd? Trying to gain weight?" Haley gave her the tongue and said, "yeah right, you know you want some!" Rachel laughed and took a spoonful of ice cream and said, "Shut up"

Haley laughed and said, "Where is Nathan? And what you did you found out?" They walked to the living room and Rachel said, "he's coming.. when he gets here I'll tell you" Haley and Rachel were in the living room still eating ice cream, Nathan came in and said, "hey girls"

They turned to him and he said "you women never stop eating! That's why you always saying that you guys are fat. I'll never understand this". As soon as he finished saying that two cushions flew straight to his face. He laughed and said, "Sorry! Jeez why the violence guys? Anyway.. before you say what you found out Rach, have something to say, Brooke just sent me a message"

Rachel and Haley dropped their spoons and looked at him and Rachel said, "What she said?" Nathan sat on the couch and said, "That she's fine, nothing much, but that she's fine and will back soon"

Rachel and Haley breathed relieved and Nathan said, "but what about you Rach? What did you found?" Rachel laughed and said, "Hmm..So I was looking through her things at home, after a clue or something"

Nathan interrupted her and said, "this is not going to end well isn't it?" Haley laughed and said, "It's Rachel so of course not" Rachel looked at them and said , "you want to know or not?"

They said, "Yes!" and she continued, "So I wasn't finding anything and then I saw her laptop on the table. I turn it on and started to look through it.. I went to see her e-mails and there it was."

Nathan and Haley didn't know what to say about all of that, only Rachel would do crazy things like that. Nathan said, "you broke into her computer and her email account!" Rachel laughed and said, "yeah.. so?"

They laughed and Nathan said, "I don't know if I should be impressed or scared right now" Rachel laughed and Haley said, "she's going to kill you when she finds out" Rachel said, "oh I know she will, but I had to do something. And I'm going to kill her too for doing this with us.. so we're even!"

They laughed and Haley said, "I'm still impressed Rachel" Rachel laughed and said, "Oh well.. What can I say there're a lot of things you don't know about me" they laughed and Nathan said, "okay.. so what was on the emails?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "I'm almost sure that she went to visit this Jake guy" Nathan and Haley looked at each other and Haley said, "Jake? As in Peyton Jake?" Nathan said, "Jake Jageilski?"

Rachel agreed and said, "that's the one, they have been exchanging emails.. a lot actually" Nathan stood up and said, "Jake.. How could I not think about that before? Of course she went to visit him.. They have a lot in common.." Nathan stopped talking since Haley still didn't know about Brooke's pregnancy.

Rachel said, "yeah.. she must have gone to visit him for sure, so she's fine right? With him.. I mean I never met him and even if he liked the backstabbing bitch once he sounds like a nice guy" Haley chuckled and said, "He is.. a nice guy I mean and yeah if she's there, I'm sure she's more than fine"

Rachel agreed and said, "Okay then.. so what are we going to do today?" Haley said, "I don't know.. order take out and movies?" Nathan and Rachel agreed and Haley said, "You can pick the movie Rach"

Rachel was about to say something and Nathan said, "I don't think so Rach.. I have to remember you a little bet we made that I won?" Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Shit I forgot about that" Haley looked at them and said, "I don't even want to know" and they all laughed.

It was the middle of the week and it had been more than five days that Brooke was gone and she still hadn't returned, but unlike the early days now every day she sent them news.

They were at lunch on school, they were all sitting together and Peyton said, "So you guys heard from Brooke? When she will be back?" Nathan, Haley and Rachel had decided not to tell anyone her possible whereabouts, especially Peyton and Lucas.

Nathan bit his sandwich and said, "She sent a message yesterday saying that everything was fine, but didn't say when she would be back" the subject died and they were silent until they heard Rachel yell, "Thank God!"

Everyone looked at her, she stood up and everyone saw what she was looking at. Brooke. She was back and heading towards them. Rachel hugged her and said, "Slut! Don't ever do this to me again! Don't leave me here alone with these people, I almost killed myself from boredom"

Brooke laughed and Haley who also had stood up said, "Oh Rach but we love you so much" Brooke and Haley laughed and Rachel slapped them both smiling. Brooke and Haley hugged and Haley said, "I missed Tigger" Brooke looked at her and said, "I missed you too Tutor-Girl"

Nathan stood up and stared at them, Haley and Rachel sat down again and left the two standing, Nathan came near her and said, "hey B" Brooke smiled and said, "hey Natey"

They looked at each other and Nathan pulled her for a hug and said, "If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you" Brooke smiled and said, "You got it, I won't do it more. I missed you all too much, next time I'll take you with me" they laughed and Brooke sat them at the table.

Peyton looked at her and said, "Good to have you back Davis" Brooke grinned and said, "Thanks Sawyer, how are you?" Peyton smiled and said, "I'm fine.. You know Tree Hill nothing ever changes"

Brooke laughed and said, "Oh yeah I know" her eyes caught Lucas's and she said, "Lucas" he looked at her and said, "hi Brooke" and nothing was said.

Everyone was talking and Brooke looked at Rachel and said, "Rach, what the hell are you eating? You don't like any of these.. I stayed long that much that you change your eating habits"

Nathan laughed and said, "She doesn't, but I do" Rachel slapped Nathan and said, "Stupid bet! Thank God it's ending" Nathan and Brooke laughed and Brooke said, "oh yeah, I had forgotten about that! How is it going?"

Rachel said angry, "I must have gained like thirty pounds already! This is not fair and it's all your fault" Brooke laughed and said, "you know it's nothing my fault! I have nothing to do with this! You were the one that made the bet with him"

Nathan who couldn't stop laughing said, "yeah Rach.. Quit complaining about it" Peyton looked at Haley and said, "Do I want to know?" Haley laughed and said, "Believe me, when it comes to those three is always better not to know" everybody laughed and Rachel did face of disgust and ate her sandwich.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Now please click below and Review! =)**

**Next update coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ****– Hey guys!**

**Thanks a lot for all the Reviews, alerts and story favorite! You all put a smile in my face for that! So thanks so much! Keep them coming please!**

**Here is the new chapter, but before you read a few things first – I put two names for Brooke's doctor! Hahah I didn't realize it until now.. so sorry for that! And I don't know much about basketball and all so I made simple and fast. **

**Anyway.. Hope you like it!**

**Love.**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

The time had passed and Brooke was now seventeen weeks pregnant. Everything was going well with her and the baby, she and Lucas avoided each other as much as possible, Nathan and Rachel were always there for her. Nathan was excited and ready for the championship game, Haley was almost ready to go on tour, as for Peyton, she was fine, her and Brooke were on speaking terms again at least, but never mentioning Lucas's name.

Brooke and Rachel were at the apartment getting ready for the game and Brooke said, "It won't take much long and I won't be able to use these clothes anymore, Dr. Connor said that I will probably begin to show from mid-pregnancy, I'm almost there and half of my pants are already too tight, what I am going to do?"

Rachel looked at her and said, "Brooke we knew this would happen, and you still fit on normal clothes, just thank God that today is the last game and you no longer will have use this uniform" Brooke agreed and said, "yeah I know, but we'll have to go away soon, the time is passing really fast and I will not have my son here"

Rachel said, "I know, but we don't need to think about it now, and everything is almost ready for us to go away, just a few more test and the principal Tuner said we're done, now stop complaining and let's go"

The stadium was packed, Tree Hill was all there and waiting for a victory, the players were getting ready in the locker room, Lucas took his medicine and Nathan said, "Hey, how is your heart?"

Lucas looked at him and said, "I'm okay, I'm taking the medicine, I didn't know you were worried" Nathan looked at him and said, "Lucas no matter what happens you're my brother and I care about you even if you are an idiot and I want to beat your ass, but now let's forget everything and win this game"

Lucas smiled and said, "Let's do this little brother" The game started and wasn't an easy one, with Lucas playing only fifteen minutes, Nathan was struggling to keep the score on their side.

Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Rachel cheered as they never cheered before, people kept shouting there was only a few seconds left of the game, it was a tied, Tim stole the ball and passed it to Lucas that quickly passed the ball to Nathan who did the fade away and made the winning basket.

The game was over. Ravens had won! Everyone stormed out to the court, they were all hugging and smiling.

After awhile everybody left and went to their parties to celebrate, the boys got changed at the locker room and went to meet the girls. Before Nathan could get near the girls he saw the scout, David Shea, from NYU, coming to talk to him.

David smiled and said, "Amazing game Nathan" Nathan smiled and said, "Thanks, but I had a lot of help" David said, "Still.. So I'm here to offer you a full scholarship to play with us, If you want of course"

Nathan shook his hand and said, "Thank you sir, you have no idea what this means to me" David looked at him and said, "I hope to hear from you soon Nathan, have a good night, you deserve it" and he walked away.

Nathan couldn't believe it, he got it, he saw Brooke packing her things and ran up to her and said, "Brooke are not going to believe what happened" Brooke smiled and said, "what Nate?" Nathan looked at her and said, "I just got an offer for NYU, a full scholarship"

Brooke hugged him and said, "Nathan! Congratulations! You deserve it, but that's what you really want? What about Duke? I don't want you to feel obligated to go just because I'm going there.."

Nathan interrupted her and said, "B., you never asked me anything, I'm not doing just for you, it's for me too. I want this, I want to go there and stay close to you and my nephew and I won't change my mind, so don't bother tying"

Brooke smiled and put her hand on her belly and made a face, Nathan looked at her and said, "Brooke what happened? Are you okay?" Brooke agreed and said, "Yeah, I am and looks like your nephew agrees with you, because he just kick me"

Nathan smiled and said, "he did?" He put his hand on her belly to feel it and said, "That is it buddy, show your mom that I'm always right" Brooke smiled and said, "you guys are already gathering against me and he's not even born yet!" They laughed, Nathan helped her with her things and they went to meet their friends to celebrate.

The party at Nathan's beach house lasted almost all night and strangely enough without any drama, everyone else had left except for Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas.

They were sitting on the couch and Nathan said, "hey Luke, how about we go for a walk and leave the girls here with their gossip?" Lucas looked surprised, Nathan hadn't talked to him since the game ended and Nathan said, "you said you wanted to talk.." Lucas agreed and stood up and went towards the door.

Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "Nate.." He smiled and said, "Relax Davis, it's fine" The boys left, Brooke stood up and said, "I'm going to the kitchen you guys want anything?" Rachel looked at her and said, "you are going to get ice cream aren't you fat ass?"

Brooke laughed agreeing and Rachel said, "Well, I want some too" they all laughed and Haley and Peyton stood up and said, "me too!" the four laughed and went to the kitchen.

They were eating ice cream and Rachel said, "Nathan is right about us and we don't stop eating" Haley laughed and said, "Yeah..but he doesn't need to know that he already is cocky enough" they laughed and continued eating.

Lucas and Nathan went to the river court, Nathan sat down and said, "So.. you wanted to talk to me" Lucas looked at him and said, "yeah.. well.. I wanted to apologize" Nathan said, "You've been doing a lot of that lately"

Lucas agreed and said, "yeah I know, I'm trying to change, I know I messed up a lot, but I can't turn back time, so saying sorry is all that I can do right now.. And try not to do that anymore"

Nathan looked at him and said, "You know what I think? That you were always a mess and all of this brooding thing and always been a good boy.. I never bought it" Lucas said, "what you mean?"

Nathan said, "you never could really make up your mind about anything.. that's the main reason all this shit have happened. You always thought that I had a better life then you, that just because Dan chose my mom I got the better end of the stick. You were jealous, but at the same time you always thought you were better than me.. you always had that superior thing going on, you still do"

Lucas stayed quiet no knowing what to say and Nathan said, "And then you join the team, you met the girls.. and you started to see that our life weren't as great as you thought, I think that messed you up even more.. Because now you were not only better than me as you thought but you had my life too.."

Nathan continued, "you see.. me and Brooke, we knew how to adapted to your and Haley's life, I had Haley she believed in me, she stood by me and that was all I needed and Brooke, she.. well, she always wanted that.. so for her was that difficult. But you were mesmerized with the possibilities of having all you ever wanted.. and we know how that turned out"

Lucas was surprised, he never had thought about all of that in that way and he couldn't tell Nathan he was wrong, so he stay quiet and Nathan said, "But you know what? You're right you can turn back time, what happened, happened.. still makes me want to kick your ass, but I know you really didn't mean to hurt her and she's better without you, so.."

Lucas looked at him and said, "Nathan…" Nathan said, "Just one more thing, stay away from her, because Lucas I swear to God that if you do anything to make her sad or cry again I won't be responsible for what I will do to you"

Lucas said, "You really care for her… I'm really sorry for everything and I won't do anything to hurt her again" Nathan said, "Good" Lucas sat next to Nathan and they stayed quiet for awhile and Lucas said, "I really thought you were going to kill me.." Nathan said, "Yeah well.. I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid"

Lucas said, "Still after everything I did.." Nathan said, "Oh believe me I wanted nothing more than just kick your ass.. but.. anyway did you do anything else that I don't know of?" Lucas flinched for a second and said, "Nothing that she hasn't told you I'm sure.."

Nathan agreed and said, "Want to go back?" Lucas said, "How about one more game for old time's sake?" Nathan smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

After eating the ice cream and talk, Haley went to sleep saying she had a lot to do in the morning, leaving Rachel, Brooke and Peyton in the room waiting for the boys to get back.

They were silently watching television when they went in and Nathan said, "Aww How cute is that Luke, they were waiting up for us" Rachel threw a pillow at Nathan, Lucas and Peyton laughed, Nathan looked at Brooke sleeping on the couch and said, "you're lucky that I don't want to wake up Brooke and deal with her fury"

Rachel laughed and said, "Yeah right! Just admit that you have nothing on me" Peyton and Lucas laughed and Peyton said, "You know Nate, I always knew you were afraid of girls" Nathan looked at her and said, "Not girls, girl! Her, and I'm not afraid to admit that"

They laughed, they all knew that Brooke could be pretty scary sometimes, Brooke began to move and everyone stopped. They all looked at each other and Rachel said, "We better stop before she wakes up"

Nathan agreed and said, "Let me take her to her room" he went to her, grabbed her and carried her to the room. The three stared and said nothing. Nathan came back and said, "Done the sleeping beauty is already in bed and now my turn. I'm going take a shower and go to sleep"

Lucas and Peyton agreed and Lucas said, "Us too, see you guys later" and they left. Nathan and Rachel looked at each other and he said, "You will sleep here too?" Rachel nodded and he continued, "Okay then, let's go to sleep"

Rachel laughed and said, "wow Nate was that an invitation?" he laughed and said, "No.. When I make one you won't have any doubts about it" they laughed and Nathan want to take a shower and Rachel went to bed.

In the morning the four of them were having breakfast and Haley said, "So I loved this whole family breakfast thing" everyone laughed and she continued, "But I gotta go, Chris manager is coming to talk about the details of the tour" Brooke agreed and said, "Go on then Rock Star, call us later!" Haley laughed and left.

Brooke put the dishes in the sink and said, "I told you to stop kicking mommy didn't I?" she put her hand on her belly and continued, "you better stop if you know what's good for you buddy" Nathan laughed and Rachel looked at her and said, "Is he kicking? Brooke turned to her and said, "Yeah since yesterday and now he just won't stop"

Rachel went to her and put her hand on Brooke's belly and said, "wow! It's amazing" Nathan laughed and said, "Isn't it?" Brooke looked at them and said, "That's because is not you that this little brat is kicking" Rachel and Nathan laughed and he said, "Yesterday you were so happy"

She agreed and said, "It's because I had never felt it before, now I felt too much" they laughed and went into the living room. They sat on the couch and Brooke said, "I just have the perfect idea, let's go on a road trip, the three of us this time"

Rachel looked at her and said, "Where are we going? To see Jake?" Brooke looked at her and said, "How did you know where I went?" Nathan hit Rachel's arm and said, "We found out, but we were waiting for you to tell us"

Brooke said, "Ohh… Rachel! you saw my emails didn't you?" Rachel agreed laughing, Brooke threw the pillow on her and said, "Bitch" Rachel threw it back to her and said, "Whatever Slut, just change your password"

They laughed and Brooke said, "Anyway, what you think, let's go? I miss him and Jenny.." Brooke made the puppy eyes and Nathan said, "God not the puppy eyes, okay! Let's go.. I want to see Jake too"

Rachel agreed and said, "Yeah, it's about time I meet him" Brooke yelled, "Yay! let's get everything ready, we leave in about one hour?" They agreed and she said, "I'll call Haley and see if she wants to go"

And of course they weren't ready when they planned, Nathan was putting the things in the car complaining, "I don't know why they set a time, they are never ready on time and I have to wait" Brooke looked at him and said, "You know Nate you should be used to this by now"

Rachel laughed and took another bag to put it in the car, and he said, "and another thing, we're going for a few days and it seems that you're moving there! Why all the bags?" he looked at them and before they could answer he said, "Yeah, I know .. you have to have choices, blah blah! Let's just go already"

They agreed and Rachel said, "What about Haley?" Brooke sat in the car and said, "I called her and she said she couldn't go, she has to do a lot of things for the tour, but said for us to go and have fun! Oh and don't forget to call her" Rachel agreed and Nathan got into the car and they drove away.

Lucas was helping his mother at the Cafe and she said, "You know when Brooke gets back Lucas?" Lucas looked at her and said, "Gets beck from where?" She looked and said, "I called her to invite her for dinner and she said she couldn't today because she was leave town with Nathan and Rachel, but when she got back she would love to"

Lucas sat down and said, "I don't know mom I didn't even knew that they were going away" Karen sighed and said, "I thought you said you were going to fix what you did Lucas" before Lucas could answer Haley came in and said, "Hey guys, how are you?"

Karen smiled and said, "Hi Haley, I'm fine" Haley smiled and said, "Dou you know the sex Karen? I forgot to ask you" Karen put her hand on her belly and said, "Yeah, it's a girl" Haley hugged her and said, "Aww congratulations Karen"

Lucas interrupted the moment and said, "Hales, you know something about Brooke leaving town?" Haley looked at him and said, "Of course I know Luke, she is my best friend, she, Nate and Rachel went on a little trip. I couldn't go because I have a lot to do here"

Lucas looked at her and said, "Oh, where did they go?" Karen looked at them and Haley said, "wow Luke, you never showed that much interest on her before" before Lucas could say anything Karen said, "So Haley.. you wanted to talk to me?"

Haley nodded and said, "Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I'm going on tour soon and I didn't want to leave you in short notice so.." Karen said, "Thank you Haley, and good luck don't forget us when become famous. When are you leaving?"

Haley laughed and said, "I'm going in a few days, but wanted to let you know soon, and I will never forget you Karen" Karen smiled and said, "Okay, let me know when know for sure so I could say a proper goodbye" Haley agreed and Karen said, "I have to go, I see you at home Lucas, bye Haley" Lucas agreed, Haley said bye and she went away.

Lucas and Haley sat on the table and Lucas said, "Sorry" Haley looked at him and said, "I think you never said that word so much in your life" he looked and said, "I know" Haley said, "We need to talk, you and me.. one of our talks, like before" Lucas agreed and said, "Later today?" Haley nodded and said, "Sure, see you later then" and she left the Cafe.

Nathan, Rachel and Brooke were in the car for more than four hours and had already stopped three times when Brooke groaned again, Nathan looked in the rearview mirror at Rachel who was in the back seat and said nothing.

Brooke groaned again and Nathan said, "I have to stop again, don't I?" Brooke agreed and said, "Yes.. but it's not my fault! It's your nephew and Lucas for getting me pregnant! I can't stand to have to pee all the time"

Rachel leaned against her sit and said, "At this rate when we get there the baby will be born already" Nathan laughed and stopped the car at the gas station and Brooke ran to the bathroom.

She came back and said, "I swear it was the last time" Nathan and Rachel looked at each other and said, "That was what you said last time"

Almost nine hours and seven stops later they arrived, Nathan looked at Brooke and said, "Did you called Jake and told him that we were coming?" Brooke rang the bell and said, "No" Before Nathan could say anything else door opened and Brooke jumped up to Jake's arms, he laughed and said, "Brooke, when will you learn to call and let me know that you're coming?"

Brooke laughed and said, "I like to surprise you, so surprise!" Jake laughed and said, "You're lucky that me and Jenny were missing you already" Brooke smiled and said, "And this time brought more surprises"

She pointed to Rachel and Nathan that he hadn't seen yet, Jake smiled, went to Nathan and said, "Nate! Hey, long time no see! How are you..dealing with this crazy one here I know is not easy!" Brooke said, "Hey!" Nathan laughed and said, "I'm okay Jake, thank God you're here, I can't take anymore girl talk"

They laughed and he turned to Rachel and said, "And you must be the famous Rachel, nice to meet you" Rachel smiled and said, "the pleasure is all my sexy" Nathan laughed and Jake looked at him and said, "Brooke two?"

Nathan agreed and said, "I don't know how I'm still alive" they laughed, Jenny came running to the door and said, "Booke!" Brooke turned and grabbed her and said, "Jenny, I miss you so much" Jenny hugged her and said, "me too auntie Booke, you took too long"

Brooke smiled and Jake said, "I told you she was missing you" Brooke looked at her and said, "Sorry girly, it won't happen again, and this time I brought two friends with me for you to meet!" Jenny smiled and Brooke said, "This is Rachel, you can call her auntie Rach"

Jenny gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and said, "Hi auntie Rach" Rachel smiled and said, "hey there cuttie" Brooke turned to Nathan and said, "And this here is Nathan, you can call him Uncle Nate"

Jenny laughed and said, "He's cute" Brooke laughed and Jake said, "you see what you did Brooke! Oh my little girl" they laughed and Brooke said, "I know, he really is, isn't he?" Jenny agreed and kissed him on the cheek and said, "hi Uncle Nate"

Nathan looked at her and said, "Hey Jenny" She reached out and she jumped off from Brooke's arms to Nathan's and said, "Come on! I want to show you my room uncle Nate" they laughed and Rachel smiled and said "It seems that someone has a little crush already" Jake shook his head laughing and they entered the house.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Until next time peeps!**

**Now please Review! I love when you guys Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – Hey guys! So sorry it took me this long to update!**

**I was sick.. now I'm all better and here is a new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and story favorite! That means the world to me! So keep them coming!**

**Love,**** Sarah**

**

* * *

**

They all sat down in Jake's living room catching up for the rest of the day. They had finished eating, Jenny fell asleep on Brooke's lap, and she picked her up and went to put her in bed. Rachel looked at her and said, "I had no doubt that Brooke was going be a good mother, but after seen her with Jenny, I'm more than sure"

Nathan smiled and agreed and Jake said, "Yeah I know, I told her when she was here before that she was a natural" Brooke came back and heard him, she smiled and said, "And the more time I spend with her the more I want this one to come out" she sat next to Nathan and lay down with her head on his lap and he said, "I think you get some rest too B. it was a long day"

She said, "yeah I know, but want to stay here with you guys a little bit more" they continued talking and ten minutes later Brooke was already asleep in Nathan's lap. Jake said, "I think we better wake Brooke up for her to go to bed, she needs a proper rest"

Nathan said, "No.. There's no need, I carry her. If she wakes up she's going to have trouble sleeping again" Nathan got up slowly and picked her up and carried her to bed. Jake and Rachel stayed in the living room and Jake said, "Are they always like this?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "Yes they are, I've been noticing that too.. but you know what? I think it's great, they have something really special going on.. And knowing them you know what will happen if we say something"

Jake laughed a little, agreed and said, "Yeah I know..Let them find out alone, if anything it's going to be fun to watch" They laughed and continued talking. Rachel had loved Jake and vice versa, she couldn't imagine how this great guy had something with that bitch Peyton. Nathan came back, they talked some more and then they all went to sleep.

Lucas was in his room writing on his notebook when Haley came in and said, "hey Luke" he turned and said, "Oh hey Hales, I was waiting for you" she sat down and said, "Doing homework?" he lowered the screen and said, "No, actually I'm writing my book" Haley said, "Oh how is it going?"

He said, "Good, I got a lot done today" They stayed in silence and looked at each other and Haley said, "I'm leaving in a month" Lucas said, "wow, a month.. well at least it's not tomorrow" Haley agreed and said, "Yeah.. So Lucas I don't know when I'll be back and I don't want to leave fighting with you"

Luke came close to her and said, "I don't that either Hales. How about we go for a walk around town just you and me, like old times" Haley agreed and they left. They walked and eventually stopped at the river court and Luke said, "Remember when it was me and you, when there was no mess and no fights.."

Haley sat at the picnic table and said, "Yes I do, It was nice.. it seems that was in another life time. Lucas.." His phone rang and he answered interrupting what she was saying. It was Peyton, he talked to her quickly and turned to Haley, that said, "You have to go to meet her, don't you?"

Lucas agreed and said, "Yeah..she needs help, something happened in her house.." Haley stood up and said, "Now I know exactly how Brooke felt" Lucas looked at her and said, "Come on Haley it's not like that and I thought you didn't want to fight anymore. I just don't want to mess anything up with Peyton"

Haley looked at him and said, "I know that, and I'm happy for you.. and her, but it's not just because you're in a relationship you have to forget the rest of the world Lucas" Lucas said, "She gave up everything for me.. I'll do the same for her"

Haley sighed and said, "If you think that it's the right thing..I'm tired of trying to make you understand.. I hope that is what you really want and what makes you happy Lucas.. because I give up" Lucas looked at her and said, "It is Hales.." She nodded, Lucas went to Peyton's house and she went back to Nathan's beach house.

The days passed, Nathan, Rachel and Brooke came back to Tree Hill, Haley told them everything that happened between her and Lucas, Rachel wanted to kill Luke, Nathan was even more upset with him than before.

Haley asked him and Rachel to just let it go and not do anything, after a lot of talking they agreed. Brooke was just sad for Haley, they used to be best friends.. she knew exactly how she felt, but more importantly she was more than certain that she had made the right choice on not telling him anything.

Weeks went by and now Brooke had already passed through half of her pregnancy and was beginning to show, which meant that was time to leave. She had decided to tell everything to Haley, she deserved to know before they went their separate ways for a while.

The four of them were closer than ever, they had gone visit Jake and Jenny a few more times with Haley and they stayed away from Lucas and Peyton as much as possible to avoid fights.

Brooke and Rachel were in the apartment, Brooke was getting ready to go find Haley and tell her about the pregnancy and said, "Haley is leaving.." Rachel looked at her and said, "Yeah.. Only now you got that?"

Brooke laughed and said, "No! Bitch! Let me finish..She's going away, her and Nathan divorce is almost finalized, maybe now it's the time to tell him about your crush on him.."

Rachel sat on the bed and said, "Brooke, I have something to tell you" Brooke looked away from the closet and looked at her and said, "what! You guys are already together and you didn't tell me? Are you pregnant?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Brooke! Calm down would you! Do you really think we would be able to hide all of that?" Brooke laughed and said, "You never know, but what is it then?" Rachel said, "well.. I don't have a crush on him anymore, actually I don't have it for a long time"

Brooke sat down and said, "Really?" Rachel said, "Yeah.. we have spent much time together, that I realized that what feel is a strong friendship, like a brother and sister thing. I never had a man friend, so I think that I just confused things, but now I'm sure, I love him but don't love, love him, you know?"

Brooke agreed and said, "I get it.. it makes sense, as long as you're sure and happy.." Rachel smiled and said, "I'm B. and I'm really happy, you three are my family, you, Nathan and Haley are the family I never had. Wow! I never thought I'd say that"

They laughed and Brooke said, "I know the feeling, that's what I feel too.. But now I have go and meet Haley. Wish me luck!" Rachel laughed and said, "Good luck slut, you'll need it" they laughed and Brooke said, "I know" and left.

Brooke and Haley sat on the pier and Haley said, "Ok Tigger… talk" Brooke laughed and said, "Okay..Haley there's something that I should had told you a long time ago, but" Haley interrupted her and said, "Brooke just say it.. Whatever it is I'm not going anywhere"

Brooke looked at her and said, "I'm pregnant" Haley laughed and said, "I suspected that, how long?" Brooke said, "Just over twenty weeks" Haley looked at her and said, "You should have told me Brooke" Brooke agreed and said, "I know, but the whole thing with me and Lucas.. and you guys were best friends.. I didn't want you to have to chose sides.."

Haley said, "Yeah I know.. I get it, I'm glad you told me.. I'm here for you Brooke. You are not going to tell him are you?" Brooke said, "No.. I'm not Hales..He doesn't really deserve to know and I'm fine without him"

Haley agreed and said, "It's your choice and I'll support you on whatever you want to do. Nathan, Jake and Rachel know don't they?" Brooke nodded and said, "Sorry" They laughed and Haley said, "Brooke you're going to be a mom!"

They continued laughing and Haley said, "You know what you are having?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah it's a boy" Haley smiled and said, "Aww! Brooke Davis with a son, that's I'll have to see to believe"

Brooke laughed and said, "Tell me about it! I'm freaking out" Haley said, "I'm sure you'll be fine.. and Nathan? How is he with all of this?" Brooke laughed and said, "I guess, but I'm excited can't wait for him to get here. Nathan.. He's super happy, he already is planning on teach him how to play basketball"

Haley laughed and said, "Of course he is.. that's why he's going to NYU.." Brooke agreed and Haley said, "I'm happy for you Brooke, you deserve this happiness! And if you need anything just call me, I might be going on tour next week but I want to know everything and you better call me when you are on labor! I want to be there!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Of course Tutor-Girl! I can't do it without you, and he will want to know his Rock Star Aunt!" Haley laughed and said, "That's right!" they smiled and continued talking.

Haley went home to pack her never-ending things and Brooke went to Cafe to talk to Karen and give her a gift. Brooke entered the Café and said, "Hey Karen" Karen hugged her and said, "Brooke! How are you?" Brooke sat down and said, "I'm fine, and you and that little girl there?"

Karen smiled and said, "We're perfect, I finally chose the name you know? I haven't told anyone yet" Brooke smiled and said, "Aww! Yes! Tell me I won't tell anyone" Karen smiled and said, "Lilly.. Lilly Roe Scott" Brooke smiled back and said, "Karen.. it's perfect, I loved it"

Karen said, "Thank you Brooke.." Brooke picked up the bag and said, "speaking on the little one, I brought you a gift" Karen grabbed the bag and said, "Brooke you shouldn't have.." Brooke smiled and said, "It was nothing.. I did it myself"

Karen opened it and saw a white blanket with angels and graved in the bottom "I'll always look after you. Love Daddy", it was all delicate and beautiful, with water in her eyes Karen said, "Brooke.. I have no words.. thank you so much. It's beautiful, you're very talented"

Brooke smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it.. I wanted to do something to help her be close to Keith.." Karen hugged her and said, "I really loved it Brooke and I'm sure she will love it too one day.. it means a lot to me" Brooke smiled and said, "I happy then.. so I think I owe you a dinner, how about tonight?" Karen smiled and said, "Perfect"

Rachel arrived at Nathan's beach house and he was hanging up the phone, she looked at him and said, "Are you okay?" Nathan looked at her and said, "Yeah, it was my mom.. she decided to move to NY" Rachel sat down and said, "Hmm..That's good right? At least you'll be near each other now"

Nathan agreed and said, "Yeah.. So Rach.. when are you guys going? Whenever I ask Brooke she changes the subject and doesn't answer me" Rachel looked at him and said, "We're just waiting for the answer on the apartment, probably a few days after Haley"

Nathan said, "That was what I was afraid of, I have to wait until the classes are finish.." Rachel interrupted him and said, "Nate.. that won't be long and we'll talk every day, we'll be alright.. but you have to get used to the idea before talking to Brooke, otherwise she will burst into tears because she will not want to leave you"

Nathan smiled and said, "I know, I know.." Haley appeared in the hallway and yelled, "Rachel! I didn't call you to talk to my future ex-husband! I need your help finishing packing" Rachel stood up and yelled, "Alright I'm going! Don't need you go all crazy on me!"

She looked at Nathan and said, "What me and Brooke transform her into!" Nathan laughed and said, "Thank God I'm almost divorced" They laughed and Haley said, "Nathan Scott I can file a lawsuit and we can stay married forever! Is that what you want? And Rachel if you don't come here now, you can say goodbye to all the famous singers that you want to know!"

Rachel and Nathan looked at each other, Rachel ran to her and yelled, "I'm here! I'm here!" Nathan went after her and yelled, "Hales, I'm sorry! You want some help? I carry things!"

Brooke had dinner with Karen and she glad that Lucas wasn't home, she said goodbye to Karen and left. She was leaving when she came face to face with Lucas and Peyton and she said, "Oops.. Hey" Lucas looked at her and said, "Brooke? What are you doing here?"

Peyton slapped him and he said, "Ouch, Sorry.. but I didn't mean like that I'm just surprised to see you here" Brooke smiled and said, "I know, I just had dinner with your mom" Lucas said, "Oh.. right..she was really wanting that"

Brooke agreed and said, "I know, we decided to do it today, and now I'm going.." She walked and Peyton said, "Brooke, you want to come in and talk a little?" before she could answer her phone rang and she thought "Thank God" and answered.

It was Nathan, she said, "Hey Nate, what?" She could hear the screams and the music in the background and said, "Where are you Nate?" He laughed and said, "At home, come here please! Haley and Rachel are driving me crazy, I need you" Brooke laughed and said, "what are they doing?"

Nathan said, "Finishing packing Haley stuff, but what Haley puts in the suitcase Rachel takes out saying that is not rock star clothes!" Brooke laughed and Nathan said, "Brooke I'm serious, if you don't come out here and I'll let them kill themselves"

Brooke said laughing, "I'm going Nate, you can calm down. Now get the ice cream that is hidden in freezer and take to them that will make things calm down until I get there" Nathan said, "Okay, thanks B. Come quick! Ohh but carefully, you want me to pick you up?" Brooke laughed and said, "No Nate, I can go alone..I'm going now.. just stay calm"

They hung up and she was still laughing and looked at Lucas and Peyton, and said, "It turns out I can't stay, I got to go save Nathan from Haley and Rachel" Luke looked at her and said, "They are fighting?" Brooke smiled and said, "No, they're finishing packing Haley things and let's just say that Rachel is not doing a lot of packing"

Peyton laughed and said, "Poor Nathan" Brooke looked at her and said, "Yeah! So let me go before he kills them or they kill themselves and he doesn't stop them" Peyton laughed and Lucas said, "When is Haley going?" Brooke looked at him and said, "Next week" and went home to help Nathan.

Took them three days to straighten all of Haley's things and take Brooke and Rachel stuff to Nathan's beach house since they had decided to stay with him until they go to NY. The girls were thrown on the couch when Nathan came in and said, "It's over? Everything is ready?" They only nodded in agreement, since they couldn't even lift finger, they were so tired, Nathan sat down with them and said, "Thank God" And they stayed on the couch the rest of the day.

It was the night before Haley had to leave, she decided she didn't want to do anything and neither one of them wanted to do the whole goodbye thing, they would be see each other soon, so as always they stayed home watching a movie and eating junk food.

The movie ended and so food and Brooke said, "Yeah.. that's it people" they looked and Nathan said, "Time to do grown up things..Haley with the tour, you both with Clothes over Bros, me going to college and the baby.. this is the last time we're together with no adults things"

They agreed, Rachel stood up and said, "So let's make it count" and threw the pillow at Haley, everyone laughed and began the pillow fight. The bell rang they stopped and ran to see who it was, when they opened they came face to face with Jake.

The girls scream and hugged him all together, Nathan laughed and Jake said, "I think I arrived just in time" Nathan and Jake shook hands and Nathan said, "Yes you did! Thank you! I really need another man around here" Brooke laughed and said, "Where's Jenny?"

Jake smiled and said, "She stayed home with her grandparents, I just came to say goodbye to my favorite rock star Haley James" Haley smiled and he continued, "I couldn't let you go on tour without saying goodbye, couldn't I ?" They hugged and Haley said, "No, you couldn't! I missed you Jakey" They went to the living room and stayed talking and laughing the rest of the night.

In the morning they all went to the airport, Haley looked at them and said, "It will be all your fault if I get there looking horrible from the lack of sleep" they laughed and Rachel said, "Well you have to get used to it! That's is the rock star life, no time to sleep"

Brooke laughed and said, "And you know that was worth it" Haley smiled and said, "Yes it was" They smiled and listened to Haley's flight been called. They walked up to the terminal and Haley said, "Okay, just go away! I'm not saying goodbye"

They looked at Brooke that was already crying and she said, "It's not my fault it's the hormones" they laughed and all hugged Haley and Nathan said, "Let's us know when you get there okay?" Haley nodded and said, "I'll see you guys soon! Brooke any news about my nephew call me"

They hugged again and Jake said, "Sends ticket's for your first show, don't forget" Haley laughed and said, "Of course! Now go away, call you later!" They were going and they heard someone yelling, "Haley!"

Everyone turned and saw Lucas, Haley smiled and said, "I knew you'd come" he smiled and said, "Have a fun, you deserve it all Hales" she smiled and said, "Thanks Luke" she turned and saw Peyton, who said, "Have a safe trip rock star!" Haley smiled at her and hugged her, then looked at everyone and said, "I gotta go, I love you and I'll see you soon"

Brooke ran and hugged her and said, "I love you Tutor-Girl" Haley smiled and said, "I love you too Tigger" Nathan hugged Brooke that was crying and said, "Go Hales, we love you, don't forget to call" Haley nodded and walked away.

They all stood there not knowing what to do and Rachel said, "Well.. now what?"Jake smiled and said, "Who is up for some ice cream?" Nathan laughed and Brooke said still crying and leaning in on Nathan, "Yes please" Peyton saw Jake and said, "Jake? You are here?"

Jake looked at her and said, "Yeah.. I came to say goodbye to a friend, hey Lucas" Lucas looked at him and said, "Hey Jake" everyone looked at each other and Nathan said, "So we can't stay here forever.. let's go" Rachel agreed and said, "Let's. I was promised ice cream"

Jake laughed put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Then let's go before you and Brooke start complaining, you two are worse than Jenny" Brooke hit him and said, "No I'm not" She looked at Nathan that was with his arms on her shoulder and said, "tell him Nate! Tell him I'm not"

Jake laughed and Nathan said, "No Jake is she is not like Jenny" Brooke gave the tongue to the Jake and Nathan continued, "She is worse!" they started laughing Brooke hit Nathan and he grabbed her and carried her in his arms.

Lucas and Peyton couldn't stop looking at their interaction, Nathan turned with Brooke in his arms and said, "bye guys, we better go before someone ask us to leave" and walked away still carrying Brooke, Jake and Rachel turned and said, "Bye" Peyton said, "Jake?"

He turned and she said, "It was good to see you..happy" Jake smiled and said, "It was good to see you too Peyton and I hope you're happy too. Lucas, see you around" Jake and Rachel turned away and went after Brooke and Nathan.

Lucas and Peyton were still watching them leave, Brooke was still yelling for Nathan to put her down and Jake and Rachel laughing. Rachel jumped on Jake's back and they continued laughing and walking away. Peyton and Lucas looked at each and Peyton said, "Sometimes I feel like they don't miss us.. like they're better off without us or something.." Lucas kept looking to where they went and said, "Yeah.. me too"

* * *

**Thanks so much for Reading! Hope you liked it! =) I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Now please Review! You know you want to and I love when you do!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Hey Peeps!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all! Love you guys for that! Keep them coming please! =)**

**So the story is coming to an end.. Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

After eating the ice cream Jake, Nathan, Rachel and Brooke, went back to Nathan's beach house, they were all sitting in the living room and Brooke said, "So Jake, when you're going back?" Jake settled back on the couch and said, "later today..I have to get Jenny, why?"

Brooke got up and said, "because I have an appointment today and I wanted you to go with us" Nathan looked at the time and said, "It's almost time B. I think there's time for him to go if he want" Rachel agreed and said, "Yeah, you changed the time remember"

Brooke sat down again and said, "Oh yeah, so Jakey, what you say? Can you go please?" Jake laughed and said, "Of course I'll go Brooke, I wouldn't miss it" Brooke hugged him and said, "thank you Jake, I'll go get change"

Brooke went to her room to get change and they stayed in the living room and Jake said, "Is she okay? Why she wanted me to go so much?" Nathan looked at him and said, "Yeah she's just a little emotional, with Haley going away, her and Rachel getting ready to go to NY.." Jake nodded and said, "I get it..So when are you two leaving?"

Rachel said, "Still not sure, we're waiting on the apartment, but soon, Brooke is already beginning to show" Brooke came back and said, "Rach..the guy from the apartment just called, it's all set, it's ours"

Rachel looked at her and said, "You sound excited.. B that's a good thing" Brooke sat next to Nathan and said, "I know.. but that means we're leaving very soon" Nathan looked at her and said, "B, we knew that already.. we'll be fine and when you least expect I'll be there"

Jake got up and decided to change the subject and said, "So are we going to see that little boy in there or what?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yes! come on!" She grabbed Rachel and they went towards the car. Nathan looked at Jake and said, "thank you" Jake patted his back and they went after the girls.

They arrived at the doctor office and Doctor Connor looked at them and said, "Wow we all came today.. Nathan, Rachel, how are you? And you I don't know yet.." Nathan smiled and said, "We're all good, and this is Jake, his a friend of ours"

Jake and Dr. Connor said their hello's and she said, "So come on Brooke, let's take a look at that little one" they all went after the doctor to see the ultrasound, Brooke lay down and Dr. Connor said, "Have you decided on the name?"

Brooke said, "Yes, but they don't know.. I want to be a surprise" Rachel looked at her and said, "I can't believe you already know the name and you won't tell!" Dr. Connor laughed and said, "I see that you two haven't changed, Nathan how you can handle these two all the time?"

Nathan smiled and said, "I don't know Dr. Connor, really don't know, at least once in a while I have Jake with me, and soon I'll have this little one too" Dr. Connor smiled and said, "that's true, let's see.." She started the exam and said, "Well Brooke.. There he is..twenty two weeks and everything looks perfect"

Jake looked at Brooke and said, "Brooke it's amazing" Brooke smiled and said, "I know..I cry every time" Dr. Connor printed the pictures of the baby and said, "Here you go Brooke, one more for your collection and one more because knowing you I know you want to give Jake here one"

Brooke smiled and said, "What I'm going to do without you Dr. Connor" they laughed and went back to her office and Dr. Connor said, "About your move, I have something for you.." she gave Brooke a paper and said, "It's the address and phone number of a Doctor friend of mine who works in NY, you'll like her, but I still want to know things so call me" Brooke smiled and said, "Thank you so much Dr. Connor.." they all said goodbye and went home.

They stopped in front of the beach house and Jake said, "I hate to say this but, I have to go.. I have a long road ahead" Rachel laughed and said, "At least you're not with a pregnant woman who asks to stop every hour" they laughed and Brooke said, "Be carefully Jake and call when you get there"

Jake smiled and hugged her, he said goodbye to Rachel and Nathan and said, "Hey Nate, when they leave.. if you need anything just call or go visit okay" Nathan smiled and said, "thanks Jake, have a nice trip"

Jake entered the car and Brooke said, "Wait" She went inside and came back with a box and said, "Give this to Jenny and tell her I'll see her soon" Jake picked up the box and said, "Brooke stop spoiling my daughter.. "

He laughed and said, "Thanks... I bet she'll love it" Brooke smiled and said, "Someone has to spoil her, no one better than me" they hugged again and she said, "bye Jake, I'll see you soon" Jake smiled and said, "Bye B" He looked at Rachel and Nathan and said, "Bye guys" Rachel said, "Bye Big Daddy" they laughed and Jake got in the car and left.

The days passed and Brooke and Rachel were ready to leave. They avoided talking to the move so they just got everything packed without talking to much about it. It was the day before Brooke and Rachel would leave and the three of them were sitting in the living room watching TV and Nathan said, "So.. I have some good news"

They looked at him and he said, "I talked to principal Tunner and I'll go to NY sooner than we thought" they smiled and Brooke, "Sooner as in tomorrow?" Nathan laughed and said, "Not that soon" Brooke threw herself back on the couch and he said, "A month sooner" they smiled and Rachel said, "Really? Why, what happened?"

He said, "I explained everything to him and I'll be done if finals and all.. I didn't see the point and he understood and said it was fine" Brooke smiled and said, "That's awesome Nate, but.. still" Nathan said, "I know.. but hey it's better than nothing right" they agreed and he said, "Let's go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow"

They had finish having breakfast, Nathan is putting their things in the car when he bumped into Brooke, who said, "Hey Nate I have to go do something but I'll be right back" he nodded and said, "Okay, but don't take too long I don't you two to miss your flight"

Brooke agreed, Nathan went inside saw Rachel and said, "Hey Rach is Brooke okay?" Rachel looked at him and said, "Yeah..I think she's just getting a little emotional.. you know how she's been these days" Nathan agreed and said, "Yeah.. So come help me the bags" Rachel moaned and went help him.

Brooke was walking through town and remembering everything she had been through all those years, she stopped at the river court and sat down, when she heard someone say, "Brooding?" She turned around and saw Peyton, that said, "I was passing by and saw you so I decided to come say hi"

Brooke smiled and said, "Hi Peyton" Peyton came near her and said, "you okay?" Brooke said, "I'm fine.. I'm just thinking how much has changed these years, especially this year" Peyton agreed and said, "Yeah.. it's true, but we're still here" Brooke agreed and Peyton said, "I'll leave you and your thoughts"

Brooke smiled and said, "bye P. Sawyer" Peyton smiled and said, "See you around B. Davis" Peyton went back to her car and left. Brooke got up and her cell phone rang, she answered and said, "Hello?" Haley said, "Hi Tigger! I miss you"

Brooke smiled and said, "Tutor-Girl! I miss you too, how are you?" Haley laughed and said, "I'm great! Working a lot.. and you? Where are you? I called home no one answered" Brooke said, "I'm fine..oh.. we're going to NY today, Nathan and Rachel must be loading the car and I'm walking around town for the last time"

Haley smiled and said, "You're going to come back one day Brooke, don't worry. But listen I have to go but call me when you get NY okay, I'll be there next month! Send a kiss to Nate and Rachel for me, I love you Brooke" Brooke smiled and said, "You got! I love you too Rock Star" they hung up and Brooke went back home.

Brooke came home and saw the car ready, she went inside and saw Nathan and Rachel in the kitchen and said, "Hey" they looked at her and she said, "Haley called me, she send her love and said that she'll be in NY month next"

They smiled and Nathan said, "I'm glad she's happy and we get to see her soon" Rachel nodded and said, "Me too and she said she would introduce me to famous singers" Nathan and Brooke laughed and Nathan said, "Are you two ready? It's time to go"

They were at the airport and Nathan said, "Let's not do the whole goodbye thing right.. I'll see you two soon" they agreed and Rachel said, "We call when we get there and don't worry we'll leave all the heavy lifting thing for you when you get there"

Nathan laughed and hugged her, Brooke already was crying, he pulled her for a hug and said, "stop crying B, I'll see soon and then will be like always okay. Take care of my nephew and call me if you need anything" she agreed and said, "And you look after yourself, I asked Karen to keep an eye on you"

Nathan laughed and said, "When did you talked to her?" Brooke smiled and said, "A few days ago when I went to saying goodbye" Nathan smiled and said, "thank you B, but I'll be fine, now go before you two lose your flight"

He hugged Brooke again and said, "I love you" and she said, "I love you too Nate, me and your nephew" he smiled and hugged Rachel and said, "Call me okay" she agreed, they went to board the plane and he went home.

A month has passed since Brooke and Rachel went to NY, Nathan misses them every day, but he kept himself busy.. he went there to visit them the following week they were there, and the other one he went to see Jake and Jenny. Brooke Rachel and have adapted well to NY, they were living close to Deb and who was doing pretty well after rehab and started to be a important person in their lives.

The doctor that Dr. Connor indicated to Brooke was very good and Brooke loved her, Brooke said she was Dr. Connor number 2, and Dr. Smalls laughs every time she say it. Rachel had become Brooke's real partner on Clothes over Bros and now was working with her for Victoria Secret and they loved it. Brooke was now twenty-six weeks pregnant and none of her clothes fit her anymore and that's was reason for drama ever day.

In Tree Hill Lucas and Peyton were still together, Peyton was sad when she learned that Brooke had moved, but she understood. And she realized that their last encounter was their goodbye. Lucas was a bit angry and fought with Nathan and now they were no longer speaking, what made things kind of awkward when Karen invites him to dinner at her house.

Haley did her show in NY, they all went to see her, all expect Lucas and Peyton. Haley did amazing job, Rachel got meet a few singers, Jake and Haley sang together in the dressing room, everyone had a awesome time together again.

After the show they all went to Rachel and Brooke's new apartment, neither Jake nor Haley had seen it before and Nathan had only gone one time. They arrived there and they showed them everything, the apartment was amazing, it had four bedrooms, living room, kitchen and three bathrooms.

They were sitting on the couch and Jake said, "the apartment is amazing girls, but why you two need four bedrooms?" they laughed and Brooke said, "first we like space, second, we need one bedroom for each of us and one for the baby"

Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah right.. you two sleep together all the time" they laughed because they knew it was true and he said, "And even if you two sleep in spared rooms still has one left" Haley laughed and said, "Well they said they like space"

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and Brooke said, "We do like it, but that room is not for us" they looked at them, Rachel smiled and Brooke said, "It's yours Nate" Nathan said, "What?"

Brooke got up and said, "Look through the window, you think we bought a apartment near NYU for what? And you think we'd let you in a tight college room?" Rachel laughed and Nathan said, "Wow, the three of us together again"

Jake and Haley laughed and she said, "I feel for the neighbors" Jake looked at them and said, "I feel for this little boy that will be raise by this three" they laughed and spent the rest of the night talking at the apartment.

After that night things went back to normal, each doing what they had to do, but every day they all talked on the phone. Two months had passed and Rachel and Brooke were at home when the phone rang, Brooke answered and Nathan said, "Hey Brooke"

She smiled and said, "Hi Nate, how are you?" Nathan said, "Everything is fine, I'm just calling to say that Karen had her baby, her name is Lilly and they're both fine" Brooke smiled and said, "Aww Nate that's great. I wanted be there to see them"

Nathan smiled and said, "she's beautiful Brooke, took a picture I'll send to you later! I'm here at the hospital Karen asked me to call you and say that Lilly is already with her blanket" Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks Nate, tell her I call her soon and send my love okay" Nathan said, "Ok, call you later tonight"

They hang up, Brooke looked at Rachel and said, "Karen had her baby" Rachel smiled and said, "Is everything okay?" Brooke agreed and said, "Wow.. soon it's going to be me" Rachel laughed and said, "Only now you noticed that?"

The door opened and Deb said, "Hey girls, where are you?" Brooke said, "We're here Deb" Deb went to the room and said, "How are you two? I brought food" Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks Deb, I'm starving"

Deb smiled and said, "And how are you Brooke? And my grandchild?" Since Brooke and Rachel moved there Deb became like a mother to them and they loved it and the minute Brooke told her about her pregnancy and everything that had happened Deb supported her and said that she was going to be a Grandma.

Brooke and Rachel had nothing to complain, they never had a mother around and having Deb was all that they wanted. Brooke looked at her and said, "We're great, and by the way, Nathan just called, Karen had her baby, Lilly, they're both are doing well" Deb smiled and said, "that's good news"

Nathan entered the room where Karen was and said, "Karen." He saw Luke sitting on her side and said, "I'll be back later" Karen said, "No please come in Nathan, did you call her?" Nathan came in and said, "Yes I called, she sent congratulations and said she'll call you later"

Karen smiled and said, "Thank you Nathan" Lucas said, "Who are you talking about?" Karen took Lilly from Lucas and said, "Brooke, I asked Nathan to call her" Lucas looked at his brother and said, "Oh.. how is she?"

Nathan said, "Okay, next week I move there so I'll keep an eye on her better" before Lucas could speak Karen said, "Next week? And what about school?" Nathan looked at her and said, "I already have everything set with principal Tunner and there's only a month left anyway"

Karen agreed and Lucas said, "And the prom, and graduation?" Nathan looked at him and said, "It's just the little things and I wouldn't go to dance thing alone anyway. And besides want to go there as soon as possible, I miss those two crazy girls and my mom is there"

Karen looked at him and said, "Well Nathan, you've grown up to an wonderful man, I'm happy for you, take care of Brooke and yourself.. don't be a stranger" Nathan smiled and said, "thank you Karen"

A week had passed and Nathan was finishing putting his things in the car, he had decided to drive in case they need a car there, since Brooke and Rachel had gone by plane and Brooke had sold her car.

Peyton show up and said. "So is everything ready?" Nathan looked at her and said, "Yes, and you almost don't find me here, I'm leaving already" She smiled and said, "I'm glad I caught you then" Nathan smiled and said, "Take care Sawyer, I'll miss you"

They hugged and Peyton said, "Me too Scott. Tell Brooke I said Hi okay" Nathan smiled and said, "You want to know a secret?" Peyton nodded and Nathan said, "she asks about you every day that we talk"

Peyton smiled and said, "thank you Nate, maybe with you gone I'll give her a call sometime" Nathan smiled and said, "Do that.. you two will be fine, it just takes time you know.."

She agreed and Nathan said, "If you need anything call me, my brother better take care you or I'll come back and beat his ass" Peyton laughed and said, "I'll let him know.. now go, have a nice trip Nate" they said goodbye and Nathan got in the car and left.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading guys! So the next one it's the last chapter!**

**But don't worry there will be sequel and it's already in the making! You won't have to wait!**

**Hope you liked it.. So now please click below and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Hey Peeps! I'm back with the last chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the love and hope you like the last one! =)**

**Like I said, there'll be a sequel and I really hope you guys keep reading.. There're still a lot of things to happen. Nathan and Brooke finally will get together, what will happen with Jake, Haley and Rachel? Will Lucas found out that he has a son? Get ready for more drama!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Peyton went to Lucas's house, she went in and saw him holding his baby sister and said, "Hey big brother" he looked at her and said, "Hey you, where were you?" She sat next to him and said, "I went say goodbye to Nathan" Luke placed Lilly in the cradle and said, "He left already?"

Peyton nodded and said, "he told me to take care of you.. he cares Luke, you two will be okay.. it only takes time" Luke said, "I hope so, I didn't want to all end up like this, with everyone moving.." the phone rang and interrupted what he was saying.

Karen went to answer and they heard her say, "Hi Brooke" they looked at each other and stayed looking at Karen on the phone, and Karen said, "Yes we're fine Brooke, thank you, you have to come to visit us. Oh yes, she's here" Peyton and Lucas looked at each other again and Karen said, "Okay, we talk soon" Karen looked up and said, "Peyton, Brooke wants to talk to you"

Peyton got up, picked up the phone and said, "Hey Brooke" Brooke said, "Peyton hey, how are you?" Peyton said, "I'm fine, and you?" Brooke smiled and said, "I'm great, New York is so my city!" Peyton laughed and said, "I never doubted that"

Brooke said, "So, I just wanted to say hi and see if you knew about Nathan, I called home and he didn't answered" Peyton smiled and said, "Oh he just left.. I came from his house and he was already in the car ready to go"

Brooke said, "Oh, thank you Peyton, he was supposed to call me before he left.. anyway.. thanks P. Sawyer, talk to you later then" Peyton said, "Talk to you later B. Davis" They hung up and Peyton said, "She surprises me every day" Karen looked at her and said, "Yeah.. She's the one that changed the most".

A month had passed, Nathan was already accustomed to the new town, Deb was loving the whole situation, Rachel was busy with work since Brooke was thirty-nine weeks and refused to get out of the house.

Brooke was about to lose her mind and push herself her son out off her, Nathan and Rachel were working on a surprise to Brooke to see if she would be a little more happy because she was driving them crazy complaining all the time.

Brooke was on the living room, they went to her and Rachel said, "B. we have a surprise for you" she smiled and said, "I love surprises!" Nathan laughed and said, "We know! Let's go see it then" he helped her stood up and they went to the spare room and stood in front of the door.

Rachel said, "Close your eyes" Brooke did what she was told, Nathan opened the door and said, "Now open" she did and entered the room. Nathan and Rachel stood at the door looking at her as she looked at everything, the cradle, armchair, the baby exchanger, cabinets, the toys, she looked at the wall and saw the pictures, three to be exact, one with the three of them and Haley, one with them and Jake and one with all of them together even Jenny was in it.

She looked at them crying and said, "Guys.. I have no words, thank you so much. It's perfect" They got in the room and Nathan said, "There's something else" he opened on of the drawers, grabbed a box and gave it to her.

Brooke sat down and opened, it was a little baby shirt with ravens written in it and with Nathan's number 23. Brooke laughed and said, "Thank you Nate, I loved it" Rachel picked it up another box and said, "This one is from me, by the way, is so much better than his"

Brooke laughed and opened, it was another baby shirt with 'my mommy is hotter than yours' written it, Brooke laughed and said, "Rach, I loved it! Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I'd do without you.. and if this little one ever come out of me he'll love it all of this too"

They laughed and Nathan said, "he'll Brooke" she stood up and said, "I have my doubts" Nathan and Rachel were laughing when Brooke stopped and said, "Yeah.. guys, I think you're right he'll get out" they continued walking out of the room and Rachel said, "Of course we are" Brooke said, "Yeah.. I know, but I'm talking about right now!" they turned and looked at her and she said, "my water broke"

Nathan and Rachel began to run from one side to the other screaming, Nathan grabbed the baby bag and said, "I'm ready! Let's go!" Rachel yelled, "I called to Haley, she was at the airport, she's going to change her ticket and will be here as soon as possible! Jake is going to meet us at the hospital since he was already coming to surprise Brooke"

Brooke stayed quiet looking at them and laughing, Nathan said, "Okay, So we got everything?" Rachel said, "Your mother! I'm calling her now!" Nathan agreed and said, "Fast! I'll check to see with we're not forgetting anything"

They met at the door two minutes later and Rachel said, "She said she'll meet us at the hospital" Nathan said, "Great let's go!" They left and Brooke who was still on the couch just laughed.

They rushed back and yelled, "Brooke!" she looked at them and said, "Oh you remembered me.. Calm down you two! It seems that you're the one having the baby" she laughed and Nathan helped her get up and said, "Now she is calm!"

They arrived at the hospital and the contractions were already a little stronger, they came face to face with Jake and Jenny, Brooke saw them and said, "Hey, how are you girly?" Jenny smiled and said, "You're going to have a baby" Brooke smiled and said, "Yes I will, you'll have a little cousin"

Jenny laughed and Jake said, "What took you guys so long? Are you okay?" Brooke laughed and said "Oh they went out without me" Jake laughed and said, "I don't even want to know the rest. I've already talked with the nurse" Nathan went to her and she took them to the room.

Brooke was in the bed and Dr. Smalls came in and said, "Hey Brooke, the day is finally here" Brooke smiled and said, "finally" Dr. Smalls laughed and said, "Let's see how you are.." Nathan was holding Brooke's hand and Dr. Smalls said, "You're still only with three centimeters, but we are doing well, how are the contractions?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Let's just say that I don't need the drugs now" Dr. Smalls, smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be back shortly" Deb came in and said, "Brooke! I came as fast as I could" Brooke smiled and said, "It's okay Deb, I'm fine… you can stay calm, your son is nervous enough for all of us"

They looked at Nathan that walking from one place to another saying something to Rachel, Deb laughed and said, "I noticed. Can I do anything?" Brooke looked at Jenny sleeping on the couch and said, "Can you take care of Jenny? I think it's not a good idea for her to stay here"

Deb picked up Jenny and said, "Of course we'll be right outside" Jake said, "Thanks Deb, if you need anything call me" Deb smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll be okay" and she and Jenny went to wait outside.

An hour had passed and Brooke just went up two inches, Nathan kept walking, he couldn't stay quiet, Rachel was annoying every nurse and doctor telling them to do something and she kept calling Haley, Jake who was just sitting quiet next to Brooke said, "Those two went crazy, you know that right?"

Brooke and Jake laughed and Brooke said, "I think Rachel is going to kill someone.. Haley has to get here soon or will be her" They laughed again and Brooke cried of pain, Nathan ran to her side and said, "Deep breaths B.. Are you okay?" Brooke nodded and said, "Yeah this contractions suck, I think this time for drugs" Jake laughed and Rachel, "I'll call the nurse" and Nathan stayed holding Brooke's hand.

Brooke took drugs and was feeling better, she was already eight centimeters, Nathan kept walking back and forth and Rachel kept complaining to everyone in the hospital and about Haley that still wasn't there. Jake went to get water to see if they would calm down, but nothing worked.

The doctor came back and said, "Well this time Brooke. Who stays and who goes there're too many people" they all looked at each other and Rachel looked at Brooke and said, "B. I love you so much..but.." Brooke said, "Go! You're freaking me out right now and stop threatening everybody"

Rachel smiled and said, "Okay..Good luck B. Love ya" Jake kissed her forehead and said, "You'll be great" Brooke smiled at him and he left, Dr. Smalls looked at Nathan and said, "You're the one staying Nathan?" Nathan agreed and said, "I'm not going anywhere" the doctor nodded, Nathan took Brooke's hand and said, "We're in this together, it'll be okay" Brooke looked at him and said, "I know"

They were all waiting on the waiting room and Rachel said, "It's taking too long" Jake laughed and said, "She's having a baby Rach not buying snacks" Rachel hit him and Nathan showed up with the baby in his arms and said, "Hey guys"

They all stood up and Rachel said, "Aww! He's perfect, How is she? Can we go in there?" Nathan nodded and everyone went to Brooke's room. Rachel went up to Brooke and said, "Brooke, he's gorgeous" Brooke smiled and said, "He is, isn't he?" Jake smiled and said, "How you feel?"

Brooke laughed and said, "Exhausted" Deb smiled and said, "You did great…will we have a chance to hold him?" Brooke looked at Nathan with her son and said, "I don't think so" they laughed and Nathan said, "What?" Deb looked at him and said, "Nothing, let me hold my grandson"

Nathan looked at her and said, "I don't know mom, he's fine here" Brooke laughed and said, "Nate let your mom hold him" Nathan smiled at him and said, "Okay, but be careful" Deb laughed and said "I had a son too you know Nathan" Everyone laughed and Jake said, "So Brooke, now you can you say his name?"

Brooke smiled, Deb gave the baby to her and she smiled looking at him and said, "Well.." Haley opened and said, "I'm here! Did I miss it? what happened?" they laughed and Nathan said "you're only a few minutes late Hales, relax" Brooke smiled and said, "Hey Tutor-Girl, come meet your nephew"

Haley went close to Brooke and said, "Tigger he's gorgeous, you did very good" Brooke smiled and said "Thanks, want to hold him?" Haley agreed and Nathan said, "Watch the head Hales" Brooke laughed and said, "Nate calm down please"

Haley laughed and said holding him, "He looks like you Brooke" Brooke smiled and Rachel said, "So Brooke, the name, what is it?" Brooke looked at her and said, "Okay, guys I want you to meet, Matthew Nathan Davis-Scott"

Deb smiled and said, "Perfect Brooke, I loved it" Nathan went to her and kissed her cheek and said "Thank you B" she smiled and said, "It was the least I could do and the Scott is because of you too. I seriously thought on Davis"

They smiled and Rachel said, "I think it's perfect.. but just so you know, when you have a girl you're so naming her after me" They all laughed and Brooke said, "I think that's not going to happen any time soon Rach" Rachel said, "No problem, just don't forget it"

Brooke smiled and looked at Mattie in her arms and said, "So.. you know I love you all but I have something to ask to Nathan and Rachel" the two looked at each other and Brooke said, "Will you want to be the godparents?" Rachel started to cry and Nathan said, "Of course Brooke.."

Brooke smiled and said, "Rach, you okay?" Rachel nodded and said, "Yeah..thank you Brooke, I'll be the best godmother ever" Brooke smiled and said "I know you will slut" Jenny woke and said to Jake," Aunt Brooke already had my little cousin?"

Jake nodded and took her to Brooke, Brooke looked at her and said, "Jenny this is Mattie" Jenny smiled and said, "Hi Mattie, I'm Jenny.. I'll teach you a lot of things when you grow up" they all smiled, Nathan looked at Brooke and said, "Are you okay? You want something?"

Brooke said, "No.. I'm just tired" Rachel said, "Okay then let's go guys, we'll be back later, my godson has to get some rest too" Brooke smiled and said "Thank you Rach" They all said goodbye and left, only Nathan stayed because he refused to leave.

Deb, Haley, Rachel, Jake and Jenny were in parking lot and Deb said, "So I have to ask this.. Am I seeing too much or there's something going on with Brooke and Nathan?" Rachel laughed and Jake said, "I think that only them that don't know that there's something there" They stopped and looked at Haley who spoke, "what?"

They looked at each other and Rachel said, "Hmm. we're here talking about them .. are you okay?" Haley smiled and said, "Guys I'm fine, really, I noticed that too. Brooke is my best friend and I want her to be happy"

Rachel looked at her put her arm on her shoulder and said, "Are you sure? Because.." Haley interrupted her and said, "I am Rach, I love Nathan, but I'm not in love anymore.. Besides we're practically divorced"

Jake smiled putting Jenny in the car sit and said, "Well that's all great, but they're the most stubborn people in the world, it will take forever until they admit this" Deb laughed and said, "That's true, but everything has it's time, they will find theirs"

They smiled and Jake said, "Okay.. Let's go, you two are coming with me right?" Rachel agreed and said, "Yeah.. I'll leave the car here if Nathan needs it later" they agreed and Deb said, "I came with mine, I'll see you at the apartment" they said goodbye and went home.

Brooke was lying in bed, Nathan was on the couch by her side holding Mattie, when the nurse came in and said, "It's time to Matthew came with me so mommy can get a little rest" Brooke laughed and said, "I think you'll have a problem"

They looked at Nathan, that was so engrossed with Mattie that didn't even saw the nurse, they laughed and the nurse said, "I'll come back later then.. call me if you need anything, but you need rest okay"

Brooke smiled and said, "I'll.. They're fine here" The nurse smiled and said, "You have a beautiful family and that's one of the most dedicated father I ever seen, he wants to know everything"

Brooke smiled and the nurse left, Nathan looked at her and said, "Something happened?" Brooke smiled and said, "No, everything is perfect" Nathan smiled and looked at her and to Mattie, and said, "Yes it is.."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**So guys this is it! I hope you liked it.. I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Keep a look out for the sequel! It will be up later today or tomorrow!**

**Now please click below and give me the last Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

.

* * *

**A/N**** - Hey Peeps!**

**So I just posted the sequel – More Than I Ever Expected .**

**Please be sure to check it out! **

**Thank you so much for Reading!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

.**


End file.
